


Weekend Plans

by Galileo_Tracy



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 01:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galileo_Tracy/pseuds/Galileo_Tracy
Summary: Maria Hill本来只是打算独自安静的过一个周末呢，但是某人莫名其妙的闯进了她的家，打乱了她的计划。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avesnongrata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avesnongrata/gifts).
  * A translation of [Weekend Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690832) by [avesnongrata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avesnongrata/pseuds/avesnongrata). 



> 这篇文是MCU和刚发行的《Black Widow》漫画的综合宇宙设定，时间在《CA:TWS》的几个月之后。

Maria Hill办公室墙上的表告诉她，现在16:32。她很不爽的叹气，距离她上一次看表才过去了10分钟啊。在这个如此难熬的一周之后，她现在所有想做的事就是出去跑跑步，叫个外卖，然后窝在沙发上看一晚上电影，喝着苏格兰威士忌啊，她想好好休息放松一下。她才只在Stark工业几个月而已，但是她现在已经开始习惯普通人的正常作息时间表了呢。她把注意力从钟表移到了那扇窗户上，很不高兴的发现窗外曼哈顿的那个阴沉沉的天气。几滴水落在了眼前的落地窗上，形成了那个下雨的图案，然后雨滴越下越大了，直到那一秒天上的水桶盖子打了开来，她眼前的景观被完全淹没，几乎完全看不到了。她的肩膀顿时就塌下来了。

“不能去公园跑步了呢，真倒霉。”她自言自语的嘀咕道。

Maria几乎是无意识的调出了天气预报，即使她已经知道今天她是绝对不可能到家的时候全身有任何一点干燥的地方的。即使如此，她还是默默期待着她如果晚一点走，收拾一下手头工作的尾巴的话，也许几小时之后大雨就会停了呢。她通过整理桌子和信件打发掉了40分钟，直到Pepper路过她的办公室门口，突然意识到Maria还在办公室，然后倒退了几步回到了她的办公室门口，探头说道。

“天啊，这是周五呢，Maria！回家吧！”她和善的微笑着说。

“我打算回家的，Pepper。我只是希望这场大雨可以在我回家之前停下来呢。”

Pepper表情冷漠的摇了摇头：“绝对没可能的。这雨貌似是要下整个周末。”

Maria不高兴的肩膀彻底塌下去了。

“看来你的周末需要有个好天气的，是吗？”

“不是。我只是这个周末想去户外活动而已。”

“自己一个人吗？”Pepper问道，她的声音里有很明显的担心的情绪。

“那…要和谁一起啊？”

Pepper调笑的微笑着说：“研发部的Alyssa呢，她怎么样？”

“为什么我认识的每一个人都要给我介绍女朋友啊？”

“你没拒绝呢，Maria。”

“也许我是没有，但是当我两周前约她的时候，Alyssa绝对是说了‘不要’的。”

Pepper的微笑顿时消失了，“噢，Maria，对不起。我不知道…”

“没关系的。在这么细致的政府审查，听证会还有媒体狗仔的跟踪拍摄之下，我可不是纽约城里的最佳单身汉呢。”

“那会过去的。别太放在心上了。如果所有的空闲时间都独自过的话，这座超大城市会显得超级孤独的。”Pepper说完，低头看了眼自己的手表，“哎呀，我得走了，抱歉。那，咱们周一再见咯？”

Maria向Pepper点头示意，目送她走出自己的办公室。Maria等到Pepper走路的高跟鞋“嗒嗒”声从走廊上渐渐消失为止，她才开始打包准备回家。她整理然后重新整理着自己的东西已经无数次了，低声诅咒着突然下起雨的天气打乱了自己的完美计划，它会造成地铁大晚点，当地铁终于来了的时候，它会是湿乎乎臭烘烘的。就在她几乎想不出什么别的理由继续留在Stark大厦的时候，一个理由突然出现在她的脑子里。这也许不如在户外跑步那么让人放松，即使是下雨，在楼上几层的健身房的窗外景象依旧很漂亮呢。而且她很确定她的办公室里还有多余的几套衣服，她留在这以备不时之需的…没错！她在手边的几个抽屉里翻找了一下就找到了她的小小的健身包，甩到了自己的肩膀上。当她继续收拾自己所需要的东西时，大雨持续的敲击着她眼前的落地窗，但是她希望一场痛快淋漓的锻炼、好好的出一身汗之后，她就可以避开那场瀑布般的大雨，同时放松一下自己因为工作而紧绷的神经。当电梯到达自己所在的那一层的时候，她已经把耳机塞进耳朵，并且调出了自己的锻炼的播放列表。也许今晚没有彻底的浪费掉呢。

*** ***

在跑步机上跑了45分钟，之后快速的冲了个澡，地铁八站之后，Maria赶紧低头在瓢泼大雨中跑过整整一个街区。她没预料错：当她跑回家的时候，已经全身彻底湿透了。她全身的衣服都开始往下滴水了，在公寓楼大堂里滴了一个可怜兮兮的水塘，大堂里还有公寓里其他租客的因为从雨中穿行而留下的湿乎乎的脚印。她跟着那些脚印走向了公寓的电梯，摁下了“6”的按键，用那个短暂的电梯里的时间来收拾一下自己湿透了的头发，她自己都不确定那到底是因为她之前冲澡还是那场大雨才湿成这个样子。而且她真的应该去理理发的，当电梯终于停下来的时候她默默想到。

在她家的那层的地面上也有那个水渍鞋印，在他们各自的公寓门前分散开了。就在她继续往前走的时候，她开始觉得有什么事情不对劲。她现在刚刚走过她家前面最后的一个房门的时候，她立马就意识到到底哪里不对劲了：这走廊上就只有她自己的公寓还没路过了，她还没回家，但是地上已经有一组脚印走向自己家门口了。她谨慎的跟着那个脚印走了过去，把警戒等级调整到了最高等级。就像她所担心的一样，那串鞋印停在了她的家门前。有人最近闯进了她家，而且从没有离开的脚印来看，那个闯入者还在里面呢。

她多年的军队和间谍训练顿时就开始发挥作用，她估量了一下现在的形势。鞋印的纹路还很清晰，意味着闯入的时间还不长；步伐间距不短，说明那人要么身材高大要么是跑步的，意味着行动迅速，没有目击者；而且门前没有滴水的水洼，意味着那人开门的速度很快。而且她的门和锁都没有肉眼可见的损坏，说明不是破门而入，是撬锁的，而且技术很好，速度很快。她顿时就觉得情况不妙：这个人技术高超到能在几秒之内就破解自己的防盗锁，但是根本就没收拾一下自己的脚印吗？这意味着他根本不在乎被人发现啊，这也许意味着如果有人打扰，就灭口？这说明这人是个十足的危险分子。

Maria拔出了自己的配枪，小心的拧了拧自己家的门把。很意外的是，她发现自己的大门竟然是锁着的。哈，有趣，闯入的人一定是还随手把门锁上了呢。她把家门钥匙从口袋里拎出来，插入锁孔之中，尽可能轻的转动了一下。没错，这锁稍微卡住了一下，然后才随着钥匙旋转了起来，证实了Maria的怀疑，她的门锁最近被人撬过。端好了自己的手枪，她用自己家的大门作为掩护，进了自己家的大门。

在她小心向自己家内部探索的时候，她的心脏剧烈的跳动着。除了门外的脚印之外，这没有任何有别人入侵的迹象，客厅里也没有任何东西丢了的样子。她的公寓很昏暗，所以她把注意力集中在了听觉上。她能听到浴室里有放水的声音。她把自己的钥匙放到了惯常的门边的碗里，但是她听到的不是正常的金属和木头的撞击声，而是一张纸片的声音。

这里有一张小纸条。Maria借着走廊的灯光读了内容： **“别开枪。”**

下角的签名是一个像阿拉伯数字8一样的符号，还有一个模糊的印子，看上去非常像是血。她疑惑的皱着眉头，这是浴室里传来了一阵打碎玻璃的声音，然后是有人用俄语骂脏话的动静。

哈，这不是个8呢，这是个沙漏。是Romanoff！Maria松了一大口气，顿时就放松了。她收好了自己的枪，然后走到了浴室那里。

不管Maria做了什么样的心理准备，这绝对都出乎了她的预料。Natasha Romanoff坐在了洗浴间里的洗漱台上，右脚悬在空中大概两三寸的样子，她的左脚放在了洗脸池里，还在往下滴着血。一件丝质的衬衣，曾经是粉蓝色，但是现在已经是撕扯开了扔在地上，遭遇同样命运的还有她的胸罩和一双细高跟。Natasha她自己也是处于很糟糕的状态。她的膝盖上方有一道长长的刀伤，就在左腿上，直到最近，那个伤口都还是那滩血的来源。肋骨有很严重的淤青，有可能骨裂，而且她的右眼看起来即将形成一个很严重的黑眼圈的样子。

Maria瞪着她，惊诧的说不出话，就那么看着Natasha手拎着喝了一大口伏特加，然后把剩下的一部分洒在了她肩部的伤口上。Natasha疼的倒抽了一口冷气，疼的双眼紧紧的闭在一起，同时左手紧紧的抓住那个光滑的水槽，徒劳的想把自己的注意力从痛觉上分散开。她顺手把酒瓶放在了旁边的洗手台，然后就伸手过去把自己肩膀上的伤口里的碎玻璃碴给拔出来，用洗手池前面的梳妆镜来帮助自己找到那些碎玻璃。她把夹出来的玻璃碴扔到之前处理出来的玻璃当中，而那已经有一大堆玻璃摊在Maria的洗手台上了，同时她还无视了她的这个举动所导致的新流出的血液，那毁掉了她身上的那条已经解了拉链和扣子的直筒短裙。Maria这时才突然意识到，那裙子是Natasha身上唯一的布料了。如果是在别的情况下，她可能会很高兴一回家就意外的发现了一只几乎什么都没穿的Natasha Romanoff，但是现在她只能强迫自己把注意力集中在眼前的问题上。

突然，Natasha似乎感觉到了什么抬头看了过来，眼神迟钝的对上了在镜子里的Maria的视线。“看来你找到了我给你留的纸条。谢谢你没开枪打我。”她的声音很呆板，而且还有一点大舌头。

“Romanoff，发生什么了？”

“刀、膝盖、窗户，还有左勾拳。”Natasha很模糊的解释道，手分别按顺序指向了她的膝盖、肋骨、肩膀和眼睛。她的俄国口音，通常都听不出来的，现在稍微在单词的尾音上冒出来了一点。“就是今天很不顺。”

Maria上下打量了一下Natasha，分析着她的伤势。她以前见过Black Widow从一个出了严重差错的任务里回来呢，但是这个样子是她从来没见过的。她习惯于见到Natasha Romanoff特别拽的样子，还有非常暗黑的幽默感和似乎是被逼出来的乐观，不管她的伤势有多严重，她说的都是 **「这就是个小伤，你应该看看那个被我打的人呢。才一颗从肩膀打过去的子弹而已，我死不了。」** 而这一次，她的伤相比起来是小伤，但是她从来没见过这么抑郁的Natasha Romanoff呢。她眼前的Natasha Romanoff看上去疲惫不堪，而且很悲伤抑郁，而且还把自己喝得东倒西歪。Maria暗自好奇，自从她们上一次见面以来的几个月里，到底发生了什么啊，能如此剧烈的甚至是戏剧化的影响了那位世界一流的杀手。

Natasha的那个压抑的呼痛声打断了Maria的想法，把她的注意力拉回了她们眼前的问题上。

“你需要我帮忙清理伤口吗？”

“不需要，我觉得这是最后一块了。”Natasha抓着她刚刚从伤口里取出来的玻璃碎渣，丢到之前已经存在的那一堆里，然后又喝了一口瓶口还沾着血的伏特加。

Maria这时认出了那瓶酒，那是她自己的酒柜里存放的那瓶呢，但是她暂时觉得不要提起这个话题。“你应该去医院检查的。我可以带你去医院，如果你没意见的话。”

“我没事的。”

“别那么倔行吗。如果你真的不想去医院的话，你能至少让我检查一下吗？我有点担心你的肋骨的伤势，还有失的这么多血。”

Natasha迟疑了一下，然后稍微点点头。“好的，长官。”

“你不用叫我长官。你已经不为我工作了。”

“抱歉，习惯了。”

Maria很温暖的对她微笑着说：“没关系，现在把手给我。”

Natasha小心的把胳膊伸平。Maria伸手握住，两指摁住她手腕内侧的脉搏。Natasha的脉搏有点快，但是很稳定而有力。Maria很高兴Nat似乎没有失血过多呢，尽管她的卫生间里已经像是连环杀手在这分过尸一样。她把注意力转移到了Natasha的腿上。

“你说这是刀伤？”

Natasha点头确认。

“好吧。我觉得这伤不像它看上去的那么糟，这是个好消息呢。你能把腿伸直吗？”

她伸直了她的左腿，绷紧了脚背，就像是一位优雅的芭蕾舞演员那样，尽管她的腿似乎有点发抖。

“很好。再弯一下？”Maria几乎是屏住呼吸的观察着Natasha做的这一系列动作，然后放松的深呼了一口气。她现在确定那刀伤已经不会再继续出血了。“不错呢，这伤有可能会更糟的。我之前猜测它可能需要缝针，不过看来是不需要了。现在，让我们祈祷你的肩膀也同样好运吧。稍等一会，我在这附近放了一个急救包。”

Maria转身从水槽下面的储物柜里拿出了自己的急救包，顺手放在了洗手台上。她拿出了一大包纱布递给Natasha。“如果你确定你的伤口里已经没有玻璃碴的话，把纱布放在伤口上，然后用力按压。”

Natasha接过了纱布，一个字都没说的按照Maria说的做了。因为疼她的脸都揪在一起了，空着的那只手不自觉的就去抓那瓶伏特加，想要再喝一口。当她把酒瓶放下的时候，Maria伸手拿了过来，她自己也喝了一口。顿时她就僵住了，她意识到这瓶酒已经几乎要见底了。虽然她把酒放回酒柜的时候也不是满的，但是Natasha还是摄入了相当多的酒精呢。

“我要禁你的酒了，暂时。”她温柔的说道，把酒瓶放在了窗台外面，在Natasha够不着的地方。

“我会还你的。”Natasha很不满的抱怨道。

“我才不在乎那瓶破伏特加呢。我在乎你，只是想把你的血止住而已。我现在要检查你有没有脑震荡，而你醉了的话就很难判断了，懂？”

Maria现在有点期待说Natasha会开始吐槽说她可以控制好自己的酒量的，但是她一句都没说。相反的，她就是安安静静的瞪着空气发呆，像是傻了一样。这个女人绝对不是她认识的那个Natasha Romanoff啊。她无比低落的死死抓住了Maria，这让Maria觉得安抚她的情绪的这个任务简直是无法完成的任务。

“看着我好吗？”

Natasha抬起了头，但拒绝看Maria的眼睛。

“Nat，我要检查你有没有脑震荡。看着我。”

“好吧。”她抬眼直愣愣的盯着Maria。

那个直愣愣的瞪着的眼神让Maria的心跳陡然加快。她用力的咽了一口口水，试图不要移开自己的视线。“你是那种喝醉了就变得很凶残的人，你知道吗？”她半开玩笑的说道，她再一次的试图要轻松一下她们之间现在的气氛，然后把Natasha扶起来。

再一次的，Natasha根本没有回应她的问题。她就是那么傻乎乎的盯着Maria的眼睛，但是没真的看到她。Maria强迫自己不要开始考虑Natasha脸上被大雨弄花了的妆容，还有右眼和颧骨上的淤青；她开始自己的观察着Natasha的眼球运动。她的瞳孔看上去对光正常，但是她的眼球总是略微右斜，不过Maria没法判断那到底是因为伏特加还是脑震荡引起的。

“看到了吧？我就说你喝醉了我就没法知道你到底有没有脑震荡了。”她不爽的低吼，试图让自己的声音不像自己感觉的那么挫败，“在你醒酒之前，你不准睡觉，知道了吗？”

Natasha点头。

“那好。我能看看你的肩膀吗？”

Maria自己走到了Natasha的身后，所以Nat就可以不用动，而自己也能看到她的伤口，她揭开了那块纱布。那里面已经渗了不少血，不过看起来那些伤口和擦伤都没有大量涌出鲜血。Maria终于让自己稍微放松了一点点。

“看来这个伤也不用缝针呢。不过等你清理好伤口之后，如果你没意见，我可以帮你包扎。”她深吸了一大口气，“但是首先，咱们得看看你的肋骨的伤势。”

Natasha把自己的脚从水槽里拿出来，然后坐在洗手台的边上好好坐着，呆呆的直愣愣的盯着前面。

Maria突然意识到了接下来她要干什么，然后迟疑了一下：“Nat，我…我需要听你的呼吸音，但是我现在手里没有听诊器或是别的什么东西。我现在必须得…”

“我不管，”Natasha打断道，“随便你。”

Maria紧咬了牙关，低头把耳朵贴到Natasha的胸口，尽力的试图让自己保持专业的态度。“深吸一口气…然后呼气。”她没听到任何异常的呼吸音，然后把耳朵移到了另一侧肋骨，再一次重复了上述行为。

“我觉得你的肋骨没什么问题。它们绝对没有骨折，但是我想再测试一下，就想确定没有骨裂。你能平躺在地板上吗？”

Natasha从洗手台上跳了下来在地上躺平，当肩膀碰到地面的瓷砖的时候疼的哼哼了一声。Maria随后就跪在了她的旁边。

“这也许会疼的。”她警告道，“我现在要按压你的躯干…”

“我知道程序。”Natasha再一次的打断了她。

Maria同情的微笑了一下，意识到Nat说的没错。她已经被这种方法检查过很多次了，几乎每次任务回来都要这样来一次的。“我知道你知道。准备好了吗？”

“赶紧的。”

Maria仔细的把掌心放在Natasha的胸口，缓缓的向下施压，同时扫描着Natasha的面部表情，看她有没有感到突然的剧烈疼痛。在整个过程中，她的表情倒是没什么反应。

“你感觉怎么样？”

“挺好。”

“有哪里特别疼吗？”

“淤青疼。”

Maria放心的长出了一口气，刚刚因为担心而紧张的肩膀终于放松了下来。“好了，Romanoff。我觉得你会活下来的。现在让我来收拾收拾吧。”Maria伸手帮她坐起来，而且Natasha竟然还接了。她坐靠在浴缸的边上，抱膝蜷成一团。她现在惊慌的气都喘不匀了，呼吸的肋骨直疼，她自己还伸手揉了揉。

Maria低头，担心的看着她。“我给你放水泡个热水澡，怎么样？”她建议道，压根没打算等Natasha的给她回应。她打开了热水管，伸手在龙头下面试水温直到水变热了之后再把放水管塞住。这个浴池开始慢慢的被热水蓄满。

“我去给你拿新毛巾。马上就回来啊。”她真的很讨厌把Natasha自己一个人扔在浴室的地上呢，即使一分钟也不放心。就在她走出浴室去拿毛巾的时候，她才意识到从回家到现在，她还没换衣服呢，衣服都还是湿湿的缠在自己身上，而且屋里都还是黑乎乎的，还没开灯。她快速的跑到卧室里，从睡衣的抽屉里翻出来一个背心和运动裤套在自己身上，然后又拿了一件T恤和一条短裤预备给Natasha换。她快速的把自己身上的湿衣服扒下来，随手把那堆布料扔到自己的房间角落里的洗衣筐里，然后赶紧把自己的特别令人放松的干燥睡衣套在身上。她压根没暂停下来享受一下终于穿上了干燥的衣服的舒适感。她把那套多余的睡衣搭在自己的肩膀上，顺手从自己的壁柜里拿了两条干净的毛巾和浴巾，还去厨房接了一大杯清水，然后就赶紧跑回浴室。

让她很不安的是，当她回去之后找到Natasha的时候，她像石像一样动都没动。她还是坐在地上，抱着双膝，眼中满是乌黑的情绪，空白的瞪着前方。Maria叹着气把手里的毛巾，浴巾和那一大杯清水放在Natasha旁边，然后把肩膀上的睡衣甩在旁边的窗台上，然后看到旁边有一瓶几乎空了的伏特加。现在，那个浴缸已经几乎放满了，所以她关上了水龙头。在水声停止了之后，她们之间的那个寂静真的是超级尴尬呢。她们俩同时都变成了石像一样，原地定住了。

“如果你不自在的话，你脱衣服进浴室的过程我可以背过身的，直到你拉上浴帘为止。”Maria提议道，“但是，我会在这等你，直到你从浴缸里出来为止，以防半路再出血没人帮忙。”她伸手扶着Natasha帮她从地上爬起来。

Natasha晃晃悠悠的站起来，估计因为酒精或是伤势或是两者都有，她的平衡感现在算是彻底的报废了。在Maria有机会背过身去之前，Natasha就直接把自己的裙子拽了下来，跨出裙子之后，她就毫不在意的开始对自己的内裤做同样的事情了。

Maria这时突然意识到她在直勾勾的盯着看，然后赶紧背过身去，并且用尽全力的让自己不要看向洗手台上面镜子里的倒影。不过，很幸运的是，那面镜子和窗户很快的因为蒸汽而起雾了。她听见Natasha很轻巧的踏入那个浴缸，因为那个水温而哼哼了一声。Maria在那等着她适应水温，然后把浴帘拉上。但是只有前一件事情发生了。在等了很久之后，Maria转头好奇的看着Natasha，结果发现她就是坐在浴缸里，那水已经因为伤口上的血迹变得有一点铜的颜色。她的膝盖缩在自己的胸前，她眼神空白的盯着前方，就像她之前在地板上的动作一样。

“Natasha，拜托。和我说句话。你吓着我了。”Maria已经不知道要什么话了，她唯一能做的就是尽量让自己的声音尽可能平稳。

Natasha把自己的脸埋在了膝盖里，她们之间真的是无比寂静的几分钟啊。

“工作很不顺。”她重复道，声音因为把头埋在膝盖而听起来闷闷的。

Maria坐在了浴缸的旁边。“我已经好几个月没见到你了。我现在根本都不知道你现在说的‘工作’是什么意思。”

又是一阵寂静。

“Sharon给我找了个活。外包任务。”

“C.I.A.？”Maria问道，想确认一下。

Natasha点了点头，但是脸还是埋在膝盖上。“这就是个测试任务，就想看看他们能不能…在未来的任务中…用上我的某些技巧。”她的那个有点模糊的声音里带上了一点嘲讽的语气，“那任务出错了。”

Maria递给她一大杯水，想勾引出其他反应。

Natasha终于抬头了，喝了一大口水，然后想了想又喝了一口。然后她就像竹筒倒豆子一样全都倒了出来。“我的上级简直是个弱智。他执行撤离任务太早了，我还没准备好呢。我在出任务之前就告诉过他们了。我告诉过他们了。我告诉他们说我出任务的方式可不是按着他们的外勤手册来的，而且如果有个上级像跟屁虫一样每一步都告诉我行或者不行的话，我是表现不出来我的水平的。但是他们还是给了我个上级。那人看起来像是刚从学院毕业似的，根本没见识过什么行动，出错了还查手册的样子。这简直是侮辱人好么，S.H.I.E.L.D.从来都不会给我弄个这么个…ерунда【注：垃圾】…来给我当联络官的。”Natasha咆哮的抱怨道，听起来又挫败又愤怒。她再次的喝了一口水，然后接着说道。

“我的任务目标是个手很不老实的人。是 **特别不老实** 的那种。然后我的联络官就反应过度了，他为了把我弄出来而暴露了我的身份。他唯一办到的事就是让我挨了一顿胖揍。我能控制的了那个状况的，然而他就那么不管任由我自生自灭了。我能控制好那个状况的！”

Maria接话道，“有时候任务就是会出岔子。如果你的任务目标是个‘变态’的话，那又不是你的错…”

Natasha转头直视着Maria的眼睛，“那就是问题了。从任务一开始，我就已经知道他是个‘变态’了。我把那个当成了我的优势。我知道怎么让目标想要我，所以同理可证，不管我愿不愿意，我的目标想要我的时候，我都能感觉的到。我可以控制的了那个状况的！”她重复道，再一次的把头埋在了她自己的膝盖上。她的声音很微弱。“但是，那并没让我觉得好过一点。”

Maria思索着Natasha刚刚说的话，心里突然变得沉甸甸的。Natasha总是表现的对她来说工作就是工作，一旦她打卡下班了之后，那些事情就马上可以忘掉，就像完全没发生过一样。她的那个满不在乎的态度很容易让别人忘记作为一名杀手/间谍的生活有多让人崩溃的。不过Maria了解，至少比一般人了解，那些感觉绝对不会因为下班了就忘掉了的。毕竟，在某种程度上来说，她自己也是一名杀手/间谍，尽管她自己的背景和Natasha差很远。她转念思索着那个现在正在她自己的浴缸里抱成一团的那个女人，有那么一小会她大脑专注的考虑着那位被称作“Black Widow”的女人，一位世界顶级刺客，她是业界最好的一个。然而她在这儿，Natasha Romanoff，喝醉了、赤裸着还到处都是伤，她还很令人惊讶的信任Maria，肯让Maria见到她的这个样子，这么脆弱无助的样子。有那么一瞬间，Maria有点担心，等Natasha缓过劲来之后，她会不会被灭口。有一部分的她想着那个场景吓得发抖，另一部分的她真的想极了上手抱着那位红毛安慰她，直到治愈了她所有的伤痛为止，不管是精神上的还是肉体上的。

那个浴缸的龙头在漏水，慢慢的，一滴一滴的，发出那种水滴掉落的声音。蒸汽从浴缸中缓缓升起，一切都烟雾迷蒙的。Natasha一点一点的小口喝着Maria倒给她的那杯水，而Maria则是甩甩自己的脑袋，想忽视掉那些旖旎的念头，让自己精力集中于眼前的问题。

Natasha还是一动不动的坐着，紧紧的抱着自己的膝盖。Maria试图微笑着对她说。

“你想让我帮你洗头发吗？”她柔声问道。

在那么长时间的寂静之后，她的声音吓到了Natasha，她差点就跳起来了，但是她几乎是立刻就收敛压抑了自己的情绪。

“小心点，头发里可能会有玻璃碴。”她的发音听起来更清晰了，语调也平和了很多，大概是今晚她说的最正常的一句话了。

“靠过来。把脑袋搭在浴缸边上。”

Natasha照着Maria说的做了，然后Maria开始用手指慢慢梳顺她的红发，雨水把头发都湿透了，但是依旧很柔软，像是丝绸一般。几块玻璃碴从她的头发里掉到了地上，弹跳着，发出那种清脆的撞击瓷砖的声音。Maria小心的把玻璃碴捡起来，让它们加入了已经在洗手台上安家的兄弟姐妹，想过会儿再收拾它们。她把自己的指尖再次开始梳理Natasha的头发，打开那些缠绕打结的头发，直到都顺溜了为止。Natasha呢，则是因为Maria的温柔的触碰，眼睛慢慢的闭上了。

“你现在还不可以睡觉，记得吗？”

“我没睡着，我只是在放松而已。你不想让我放松吗？”Natasha之前的那个含糊的发音没有了，而且她的俄国口音也消失了。不管怎么说，Maria敢保证她肯定还在那瓶伏特加的影响之下，即使是她没有表现出来。

“好吧，我觉得我是想的。”Maria同意道，控制不住的笑出了声。她伸手拿了在浴缸角落的洗发水瓶子。“你能沉下去一小下，方便我给你洗头，好吗？”

Natasha长吸了一口气，然后滑了下去，让热水没过了头顶。她的大腿因此而从浴缸里伸了出来，Maria真的用了最大的努力不要看向那个露出水面的强壮而匀称的大腿呢。

Natasha几秒之后重新从水里钻了出来，被呛的直咳嗽，说话还有点混乱。“嗷呜。肋骨上的淤青让这个动作变得有点难呢。”她皱着眉头抱怨道。

Maria感同身受的也皱了一下眉头，然后递给她那个浴球和沐浴露。“拿着，当我给你洗头的时候，你清理一下你的刀伤。”

在手上挤了点洗发水，她梳理并清洗Natasha的头发，直到它们都干干净净的搭在脖子上，那些肥皂泡也慢慢流了下来。Natasha似乎疼的发出了“嘶嘶”声，貌似是流到她肩膀上的伤口里了，而且她自己还在清理大腿上的刀伤，应该也疼的不轻。

“把浴球递给我，我也可以帮你清理你肩膀上的伤口。”Maria建议道。

Natasha只是点了点头，不过她还是咬着下唇。她洗掉了她腿上的沐浴露，而Maria则是轻轻的帮她清理着肩膀。很幸运的是，不管是腿伤还是肩膀，在整个清理过程中都没有再次开始出血。

Maria伸手扶住了Natasha的后颈。“我帮你把头发洗干净，同时扶着你，所以你不会再伤到你的肋骨，OK？”

再一次的，Natasha把自己淹没在浴缸里，但是这次Maria帮她支持着脑袋，所以她的鼻子没有没入水中。她的另一只手清理着Natasha的头发，直到所有的肥皂泡都漂洗干净为止。现在除了Natasha的那个永远也展不开的皱眉，她现在看上去很是放松，甚至连眼睛都闭上了。Maria让她的眼神在她的身上稍微游离了一会儿，观察着她睫毛上的水珠和指尖的红发。Natasha的眼皮疲倦的睁开了一条缝，她费了几秒钟才把眼睛对焦，Maria希望那几秒中自己掩饰掉了那个痴汉的表情。Maria帮她坐起来，这次Natasha的表情恢复了那个漠不关心的样子，看起来没有弄疼她。

Maria觉得大概有一半的机会，Natasha会恢复到之前的那个抱着膝盖缩成一团的姿势，但是谢天谢地她似乎意识到了要充分利用浴缸的容积，她在水里完全伸展开了，舒服的泡在热水里。她的小脑袋搭在浴缸边，双脚交叉着搭在另一头，就在水龙头下面。这是今晚的第一次，她看上去很放松，几乎是慵懒的状态。

“谢谢。”Natasha的声音是那么的微弱，以至于Maria都不确定到底那是她说的还是自己幻想出来的了。

她决定还是不要回复这句话了。反之，她让那片安静包围了她们俩，意识到这种寂静竟然很安逸舒适。听着彼此深呼吸的声音，她放松了之前的那种紧张感。之前认为有人闯进她的家的那个剧烈分泌的肾上腺素和见到Natasha受伤的慌乱开始消退了，加上周围都是热腾腾的水蒸气，这让她现在觉得全身都疼，四肢都像灌铅了一样。她做了几套呼吸练习，但是看起来解决不了自己的莫名其妙的缩成一团的胃。她已经好久没有过这种感觉了，但是也没久远到她不记得这种感觉意味着什么的地步。她控制不了的翻了个白眼，想象着Pepper如果发现了的话，她会把自己调戏到想从地球上消失为止的。

在那之后的几分钟里，她们之间都静悄悄的，只有偶尔肚子“咕噜”叫的声音。她转过头，发现了一只快要在浴缸里睡着的Natasha。她再一次的，担心的坐不住了。

“Nat，拜托，别睡着了。”

“我没睡着。”她嘟囔着说道，听起来一点都不可信。

“我本来是打算今晚叫外卖的。你吃饭了吗？”Natasha突然就没声了，估计是在想上一次吃东西是什么时候的事呢吧。“我就知道。你可以在这和我一起吃外卖的。披萨听起来怎么样？”

Natasha一下子睁开了她的眼睛，赶紧坐了起来，“披萨听起来棒呆了。”

Maria拿起了旁边的那个干净的毛巾递给了她。“这儿，把自己擦干，我去叫外卖。在我们等的时候，可以帮你包扎。”

当Natasha往浴缸外爬的时候，她赶紧背过身回避，但是一直没有离开浴室，直到她确定Nat能独自安全的处理这个浴室的状况。她穿过了自己的公寓，随手打开了电灯。她的手机还在门边的包里。她从包里拎了出来，然后打电话叫了外卖，边打电话边在厨房里的橱柜里拿出来了两个杯子，电话夹在耳朵和肩膀之间，分别给倒满水。电话那头的人向她保证说30分钟一定送达。Maria道谢并且挂断了电话。她把那两杯水拿进自己的客厅，放在茶几上，然后赶紧跑回浴室。

她发现Natasha蹲在地上清理着她自己的血迹和清理出来的玻璃碴。现在她的洗手池和流理台简直干净的像是镜子一样。Natasha身上穿着的是Maria给她找的短裤，但是她还是裸着上半身的。而她的头发被毛巾包着，绑在她自己的头顶。

Maria吃惊的眨眨眼，“你不用这么做的。我可以自己收拾呀。”

“你不应该收拾我的烂摊子的。你已经帮了我很多了。”

“如果要这么说的话，谢谢你。不过，我还是会帮你包扎伤口的。”Maria坚持道。

Natasha转头瞄了瞄她的左肩，仔细的观察了那些伤口，似乎是在考虑要不要对Maria抗议。然后她决定还是接受好了，她耸耸肩背过身去让Maria包扎肩膀。

Maria很快速有效的包扎了她的伤口。她最后用医疗胶带把纱布固定好，然后安静的递给Natasha一件大T恤。她接了过来套在身上，显然她在穿衣服的时候，她的肋骨让她很疼的样子。在还有一条腿搭在流理台上的时候，她转身看着Maria。Maria现在真的超级感谢上帝Natasha现在身上还穿着那条短裤。要控制好自己的视线不要一直盯着看真的变得越来越难了。不过，眼前的这个Natasha穿着自己的睡衣的风景也没怎么帮到自己的忙，这让她心从里往外的热起来了。

那件T恤即使是Maria穿都有点大，Natasha简直都可以拿那个当帐篷住了。Natasha有那种气场，只要她在，整个空间就像是被她填满了一样。她真的可以超级吓人的，甚至可以说是恐怖了，她能让人觉得她高高在上，用天神的目光扫视下面一群蝼蚁一样的不可一世，仅仅是挑个眉或者眯眼瞪一下就可以让人吓的尿裤子。不过相对于她的强悍的气场，Natasha Romanoff本人倒是小小的一只。Maria走近了一点，意识到这是第一次她真的感受到了她们之间几乎有五英寸【注：大约16厘米】的身高差。

「还真是 **小** 蜘蛛呢。」她暗自想着，差点就要笑出来了。她很快就把注意力转移到了Natasha腿上的刀伤，她马上就笑不出来了。那个切口真的很长呢，她决定那个要用医用纱布覆盖，然后用绷带固定，要缠满整条大腿的样子。

“会缠的太紧吗？”当她完成之后问道。

Natasha试着弯了弯膝盖然后活动了下脚踝，“不会，刚刚好。”

“好的。”Maria收拾好自己的急救包然后塞回了洗手池下面的柜子里。“你现在干净了，伤口也处理好了，晚饭在路上了。还有什么需要的吗？”

“再来点水，可以吗？”

“在客厅茶几上有一大杯水在等着你呢。过去坐着吧。”她把Natasha推出了浴室的门口，送到了客厅里，顺手把身后的电灯关掉。

Natasha马上就把自己塞进了沙发里，尽力的找一个舒服的姿势，优雅且慵懒的坐在那里。她靠着沙发的扶手，坐在自己的脚踝上，然后她伸手拿那杯Maria给她准备好的那杯放在茶几上的水。Maria同时伸手去拿自己的电视的遥控器，然后终结了自己电视的待机状态，然后开始窝在沙发上不断的换频道找自己想看的东西。她把脚搭在茶几上，脑袋靠在沙发靠背上，小小的叹着气。

“我打断了你的周末计划了，是不是。”Natasha的声音很细微。她的语气表明了，她不是在问问题。

Maria朝她小小的微笑了一下，似乎是在向她保证没什么问题。“现在基本上已经恢复正常了呢。没什么可担心的。”

就在Natasha要张嘴抗议的时候，有人在她的门口敲门。

“那是披萨来了。我去拿。”她把遥控器递给Natasha，“找个你想看的频道。”

Maria打开了自己家的大门，给送餐小哥付了钱和小费，然后拿着披萨，回到自己的客厅，站在沙发前。开着披萨盒放在了茶几上，然后回到了她在沙发上以前的位置。随手从盒子里拎了一片出来，她就那么看着Natasha不停的换了几个频道。她直接跳过了篮球频道，还有某些有好多爆炸的动作片，还有一个偷拍视频拍的是两个人试图要偷走一个饭店的墙上的装饰品。最后，她在一部电影的开场镜头。一个小孩子，很明显看上去卧病在床，在玩一个很古旧的游戏。Maria马上就认出了那部电影。

“噢，天啊，我好爱这部电影的。”她叹了一口气，几乎是无意识的说着。

Natasha耸了耸肩。“我从来没看过。”

“你从来没看过 **《公主新娘》** 吗？你看过所有的电影，你怎么可能没看过 **《公主新娘》** 啊？”Maria很是不可思议的摇着头说道，然后拿过遥控器调高了音量，“我们看这电影。就现在。”

Natasha这次没有抗议。反而，她决定自己去拿一片披萨来吃，然后靠回到了沙发里。

她们一起安静的看了几分钟的电影，直到有一秒Natasha很怀疑的问道，“等一下，这是一部浪漫爱情片吗？就亲来亲去的那种？”

“那个，是的，但是那只是剧情的一部分…”Maria说到一半就停下来了，注意到了Natasha的那个几乎没在掩饰的笑意。“撒谎精！你看过这部电影的。”

“所有人都看过这部电影，Hill。这是史上最好的电影了。”

“那你到底为什么说你没看过啊？”Maria崩溃的问道。

“我是在开玩笑好么！但是你听了之后变得那么兴奋要放那部电影给我看。然后我就不好意思说我其实看过的次数我都数不过来了。”Natasha笑着说道。

Maria然后也跟着笑起来了。这才对嘛，这才是她认识的那个Natasha Romanoff。不过Maria还是能看出她眼中的那个疲惫崩溃的神情，但是她之前的那个诡异黑暗的幽默感的回归显然是个好现象。看来披萨真的让Natasha的情绪好起来了。Maria有那么一秒她在怀疑Natasha上一次吃东西是什么时候的事了。当Natasha这次开始和着电影背台词的时候，她的注意力再一次的回到了屏幕上。Maria也加入了背台词的游戏中，她现在简直太可爱了。

“你一直在说那些话。但是我觉得你根本不知道你在说什么。”

那电影一直那么演到深夜。她们俩很舒适的坐在沙发上，一起差点吃完了整个披萨并且背了几乎整部电影的台词。就在演职员表开始滚动的时候，Maria打了呵欠然后伸了伸懒腰。她把那个披萨盒子带到了厨房里，把最后剩的两片包起来放倒了冰箱里等以后再吃。然后她回到了客厅，Natasha现在很是尴尬的坐在沙发的边缘。

“现在很晚了。我应该走了…”

“留下。”这个词在Maria意识到自己在说什么之前就从嘴里说出去了。而Natasha看起来就像自己一样意外。Maria清了清嗓子。“你不是必须得走的。外面还在下雨。我可以在沙发上凑合一晚。你可以去床上睡的。”她意识到自己在不经大脑胡说，但是她完全不在乎。

让Maria非常惊讶的是，Natasha竟然不太反对这个主意。“别，我在沙发上睡没问题的。你已经为我做了很多事了。你不用为了我放弃了自己的床。”

 Maria猜到如果她继续向Natasha施压的话，她不但不会去床上睡，她可能会直接走人了，所以Maria就把自己反对的话咽了下去。

“我去给你拿枕头和毯子。橱柜里有新牙刷，如果你想刷牙的话。”

“谢谢。”

这下她们俩一起好久什么话都没说。终于，Maria转身去储物柜去拿那些东西。Natasha也就利用这个机会去了卫生间，随手在背后锁上了门。

Maria从柜里拖出来一条干净的被单、一个枕头和一条毯子。她知道自己的沙发真的很舒服，但是应该没舒服到一个肋骨瘀伤，肩膀肿的像馒头，腿上还有刀伤的人睡在上面的地步。她得好好考虑要怎么说服Natasha去床上睡，但是她决定还是不要了吧。她确定Black Widow在更不舒服的地方睡过，而且也有过更严重的伤。她把枕头和毯子好好的铺在沙发上，然后去厨房给Natasha又灌了一大杯水。就在Natasha从浴室出来的那一刻，她回到了自己的客厅，手里端着一大杯水，Natasha是打着呵欠出来的。

“我现在可以睡觉了吗？”

Maria几乎都忘了Natasha有脑震荡的可能。她示意Nat坐在自己旁边，然后Natasha还没有任何抱怨的照做了。她看上去酒醒的差不多了。Maria仔细打量Natasha的眼球运动了好几秒。她的眼睛不再继续往右倾斜了。除了她脸上的那个黑眼圈之外，她看上去没什么问题。

“好了，你可以睡了。你真的很幸运，你知道吗。你的伤可能会更严重的。”

Natasha一句话都没说。她的眼睛雾蒙蒙的而且她全身僵硬了一会儿。Maria真的想知道她在想什么啊，但是她知道她不应该问的。她打开了旁边桌子上的台灯，然后关掉了头上的日光灯。

“你要是需要什么的话，告诉我好吗？”

Natasha点了点头，在沙发上伸了伸懒腰然后盖上了毯子。“晚安，Hill。睡个好觉。我到早上可能会杀了你呢。”

Maria全身僵直了几秒，然后她才意识到Natasha是在引用台词而不是在威胁她。她大声的笑着说，“晚安。”她冷漠的说，然后转身走出客厅，然后在身后关上了卧室的房门。她压根没想打开灯，这可是她的家，没有灯她也能上床，而且不会踢到任何东西。她钻到了自己的被窝里，然后好好的瞪了很久的天花板，她觉得自己的脑袋都要爆炸了。八小时之前，她期待着她能有一个安逸悠闲的独自的周末。现在，有一个世界级的杀手在自己家的沙发上睡觉。她现在有点不确定这事是不是真的发生了呢。不过很快，雨滴敲打窗户的声音让她渐渐的睡着了。

说不定，这个周末不像自己原以为的那么无聊呢。


	2. Chapter 2

Maria的眼睛突然睁开了，眼前是深夜，床头的闹钟显示着02:17。她听着雨滴敲打窗户的声音，她直觉的意识到了是有什么异常让她突然醒了过来。又过了几秒钟，有一个奇怪的哭喊声从客厅传了过来，让她的心脏像是吞了石块一样沉了下去，看来她猜的没错。

悄无声息的，她从被窝钻了出来慢慢打开了卧室的门。她打开了一条小缝，仔细的听着门外的动静，但是她什么也没听到。有那么一小会，她都开始怀疑她是不是在做梦了。但是她的心脏拒绝接受这个解释，所以她觉得还是去看看Natasha，假装是半夜口渴去喝水好了。她悄声的走了过去，穿过客厅走向厨房。Natasha还是窝在沙发上，看起来睡得很熟的样子。她放松的叹了口气，然后倒了一大杯水。然后想了想，还是再拿一瓶泰诺放在茶几上。然后，她转身准备回自己的卧室接着睡觉去。

“正常人会礼貌的假装她什么都没听到的。”Natasha的声音很小，但是还是把Maria吓得跳起来了。

“我完全不知道你在说什么。”Maria不是太认真的撒了个谎。即使是在全黑的屋里，她觉得她还是不能骗过Natasha。“好吧，没错。我只是担心你而已。”

“我没事。只是个噩梦，我翻了个身，压着肋骨了。我什么事都没有。”

Maria皱了皱眉头，打开了那盏台灯。她们都快速的眨了好几下眼睛，试图适应那个突如其来的亮光。她递给Natasha了一瓶泰诺，知道她现在很疼，对她同情的微笑着。Natasha接过了止疼药，但是似乎没勇气对上Maria的眼睛。她拿了两片，然后拧好了放回去。

“你介意我再检查一下你有没有弄折你的肋骨吗，就为了让我安心一点？”

Natasha看着有点尴尬，但是她还是同意了。Maria跪在沙发旁边双手扶着Natasha的躯干。

“疼吗？”

“不疼，挺好的。”

这一晚的第二次，Maria把耳朵贴在Natasha的胸口去听她的呼吸音，谢天谢地她这次穿了衣服。

“没事。还是没折。”Maria声音听起来很太高兴了，听着有点不正常。

“看吧？我告诉你了：我没事。”

“你确定在床上睡不会让你更舒服点吗？那能让你的肋骨和肩膀不要那么辛苦的。”Natasha正打算开始抱怨，但是Maria打断了她的话。“你猜我为什么每天早晨都那么高兴啊？我的床真的很舒服的。”

“如果我的床真的很舒服的话，我会永远都不起床的。”

“好好睡一觉会让一整天看起来都不一样了的。”

Natasha的眼睛看起来像是雾蒙蒙的。“我真好奇那会是一种什么样的体验…”

那个语气差点击碎了Maria的心，她的语气太让人心疼了。“Nat，拜托，就去床上睡吧。”她几乎都要跪求她了啊。

Natasha迟疑了一下，很明显有点想同意的，但是她再一次的拒绝了。“我不想你因为我而睡在沙发上。”

“那咱们一起睡床好了。”Maria有点不确定她们俩当中谁的表情看起来更吃惊，但是她觉得既然说出来了就继续跟着这个感觉走好了，有点担心Natasha意识到她这句话是多么无意识的说出来的。“那床足够大啊。有足够的地方给咱们俩一起躺着，而且我猜你肯定占不了多大地方。”

再一次的，Natasha看起来非常想接受的样子，但是再一次的她摇了摇头。“我不觉得那是个好主意。当我和别人分享一张床的时候，我会变得很…神经质。我害怕如果你翻身或者踢到我的话，我在完全清醒之前就会杀了你。”

Maria从那个表情就能看出来Natasha现在不是在编借口，即使她说话的语气像是在开玩笑，但是她是认真的害怕会伤到自己。Maria担心她是不是过去真的这么伤过谁。她承认这确实是很麻烦的，但是一个想法突然从自己的脑袋里冒出来了。

“那如果咱们保持一个接触点呢，所以你可以一直知道我在那，行么？”

Natasha惊讶的眨眼，她挑起了自己的眉毛。就那么过了几秒，她回应道，听上去像是不太相信自己的耳朵的样子。“那也许可以的。但是我没法保证。我真的不想伤到你的。”

“我可以接受这个风险。来嘛。”Maria牵着她走到卧室里，一路顺手把灯都关掉。尽管她的内脏都难过的像是打了结一样，Maria还是决定她不要逃跑。

“好吧。那你先上床，我自己再找地方钻进去。”

Natasha迟疑的爬到了床上，然后钻进了被窝里，试着找到一个姿势舒服一点，让身上的伤口不那么难受。她每次转身都疼的直哼哼，直到最后她右侧卧，把自己缩成小小的一团，几乎是胎儿姿势。

Maria自嘲的笑了笑。她没错：Natasha几乎一点地方都没占，那么小小的一团。Maria的脸现在红的快要烧起来了，她真的一般不会脸红成这样的，但是她现在可是要和Natasha同床共枕，而且她是真的想和Natasha上床的呢。她从另一侧钻进了被窝里，照着Natasha的姿势躺了下去只是她们之间隔了几寸的距离。

她狠狠的吞了几次口水，“我可以把手放你腰上吗？”

“可以。”

Maria轻轻的把手放在了Natasha的胯骨上，试图让自己放松下来，“就像这样？”

Natasha有一会没有任何反应。然后，让Maria非常意外的是，她向后缩到了Maria的怀里，她们俩现在紧紧的靠在了一起。她的肩膀轻轻的靠在Maria的胸口，近的Maria都担心她会不会听到自己加速的心跳了。Natasha暂停了一下，伸手抓住了Maria的手腕，慢慢的把她的手从自己腰上移开放到了自己的肚子上，然后向后靠在了Maria的身前。Maria都可以隔着那件棉T感受到她的体温。

“过分吗？”

Maria因为现在的那个亲密的举动吓得差点没从床上掉下去。“不是，没有太过分。那挺好的。不过你没关系吗？这真的太多接触了吧。”

Natasha放松了自己的肩膀，更用力靠在了Maria胸前低头嘀咕着，“你没错，你的床真的很舒服呢。”Natasha已经慢慢开始要睡着了。

那一开始的惊吓慢慢褪去，Maria慢慢开始向自己承认，Natasha窝在自己怀里的感觉真的很舒服。她从来没觉得Natasha Romanoff会窝在任何人怀里呢，更别提在自己怀里了。她真的挣扎着阻止自己把鼻子埋在Natasha的头发闻她的味道，所以她把自己的脑袋别扭的后仰着放到自己的枕头上，她知道到早晨她一定会落枕的。她又躺在那里很久，一动都不敢动，连呼吸都不敢了。

一点一点的，她很惊奇的发现Natasha的呼吸慢慢加深了。她的身体时不时的会抖动一下，然后，她再一次的回到了睡眠之中，放松、信任并且脆弱的不堪一击的样子。再一次的，Maria希望Natasha不要在明天早晨决定把她灭口。然后她带着过速的心跳，雨滴打在窗户上的声音和Natasha减缓的心跳和呼吸，慢慢的让Maria放松的缓缓入睡。

*** ***

当她第二天早晨醒来，雨还在下，敲打着她卧室的窗户。起初，她不想睁开自己的眼睛，希望可以享受那个雨声和昨晚Natasha在自己怀里睡着的记忆。当她终于睁开了眼睛，她看着眼前的情景真的满心的失望。

她彻彻底底的独自一人。

她让自己稍微失望了一会儿。毕竟，她向来觉得Black Widow是那种会在天亮之前就偷偷溜走的那种人。她也不敢奢望自己对于Natasha Romanoff有什么特别的。她翻了个身，趴在了昨晚Natasha睡得地方，她把脸埋在那个枕头里。过了一会她抬头看了看周围，她在枕头上找到了几绺红发，她轻轻的把红发缠在指尖。这个举动让她的内脏都缩成了一团。

这时她的卧室门慢慢的打开了，差点没给她吓尿裤子。她真的很意外自己见到了Natasha，端着两杯冒着热气的杯子，走了进来。她现在还穿着自己借给她的短裤和T恤，很明显她穿着大了好几个号，而且她的头发歪成了很奇怪的公鸡头。Maria在Natasha一进门就直接从床上弹了起来，Natasha坐在了她旁边。她递过来了一个杯子，Maria无语的接了过来。她希望自己的脸看上去不像自己感觉的那么傻。

“我煮了咖啡。”Natasha的声音很轻还有一点哑。“你可能是个喜欢早晨的人，但是如果没有咖啡的话，我就像被死神附体了一样。”

“大部分时间你都像死神附体好吗。”Maria吐槽道。

Natasha很得意的偷笑着，算是默认了这个评价。Maria注意到她看起来更像是她原来的样子了。那个眼里的光彩回到了她的眼睛里，即使她的眼下还是有一个大大的黑眼圈。她有点怀疑她是不是真的觉得好点了，还是她只是假装好点了。她希望是前一条，但是知道更可能是后一条。Natasha真的超级擅长隐藏自己的感情的，特别是她的痛苦。那是一条很好的生存建议呢，但是如果她把所有的人都从身边推开的话，这真的不是健康的处理情绪的办法。她私下里想着，Maria知道这个想法听起来很虚伪，毕竟她自己也那样，Pepper昨天下午刚为此给过她建议。

她们都慢慢的喝着自己的咖啡。

这咖啡真的 **超级好喝** 啊，那杯子里的咖啡真的是又烫又浓，正和自己的口味。Maria享受的闭上了眼睛，吸进了那位咖啡的香气，双手紧握着杯子，用那个热度温暖着自己的双手。

“我没在周围找到奶精和糖，所以我猜你喝黑咖啡。”Natasha有点抱歉的说道。

“是的，确实是。抱歉我没那些东西给你。我的调料盒里可能还有一点糖…”

Natasha打断了她。“没事，挺好的，我就喜欢这样的。我最爱我的咖啡尝起来像是机油一样的。要不然你以为他们为什么叫我 ** _Black_ Widow** 啊？”

“如果你是想讲一个冷笑话，那一点都不好笑。能讲出这么烂的笑话，你应该以此为耻的，Romanoff。”Maria笑着说道。

Natasha非常得意的对她微笑着，很明显她是绝对没有羞耻感，得意的享受着自己的咖啡。她们俩在接下来的几分钟里都非常安静，听着雨声摄取各自所需的咖啡因。Maria真的很惊讶自己是如此的享受有Natasha陪伴的感觉。在一起工作的时间里，她们从来没有过一对一独处的时间呢。即使是那个刚刚过去的晚上，她们也没说几句话，她们俩都不是喜欢闲聊的人。昨晚看电影时沙发上的沉默和现在一起在床上喝咖啡的安静都很舒服，一点都不尴尬，大概是近期她最放松的时候了，所以弄得她很好奇她们为什么以前从来没发生过。不过仔细想想，她也不知道为什么Natasha昨晚跑到了自己家。

“你为什么来这啊？你肯定还有别的地方可去的。”她问道，打破了她们之间的沉默。Natasha看起来被这句突然冒出来的话吓到了。“抱歉，不是想吓你的，也不是赶你走。我只是想…咱们也不是特别铁。你昨晚为什么来找我了呢？”

Natasha缓缓的呼出了一口气，盯着手里杯子上的水蒸气，在开口之前仔细的思考了一下自己要说的话。“我有95%的把握我没什么严重的毛病，但是那个5%让我觉得我不能回自己家。我猜我就是害怕我会晕过去，昏迷好几天也没人知道。这以前发生过…”

Maria顿时看起来被吓了一跳，但是她把那些想法先放到一边去。“那挺有道理的，但是为什么是 **我** 啊？”

“你的地方有着理想的安保/酒精比。”Maria挑眉疑惑的看着她，然后Natasha很快的说明了问题。“Pepper对于伏特加的品味是最好的，但是我真的不想在负伤的时候溜进Stark大厦。我可以溜进Steve的家，但是他家里没有酒。另外，他和Sam这周去了雷克雅维克去找Barnes了，所以我知道他至少好几天不在家。我可以很轻松的进Clint的公寓，但是他家里的伏特加是装在带把手塑料易拉罐里的。”她耸了耸肩，又喝了一口咖啡，然后继续说着。“所以闯进你家是个超级理想的解决办法啊，你对于酒的品味不错，你的家要进来还是挺容易的，而且我知道你几个小时之后就会回家。”

Maria突然觉得有点伤心。“噢，谢谢你把我排在最后一名呢。”

Natasha顿时看起来颇以为耻的样子。她躲开了Maria的视线，似乎是在挣扎着做出一个什么决定，看起来像是在考虑要说实话还是继续讲编好的故事。终于她张嘴说话了，但是她还是在躲避着任何视线接触。“说实话？你是第一个出现在我脑海里的人。我已经独处了好几个月了，然后那个任务出错了…我感觉很痛苦，而且我知道我需要帮助。而你是我能想到的唯一的能理解我的纠结，还不会怕我，而且不会因为我向你求助而看低我的人。”她抬头对上Maria的视线，似乎很尴尬的原地僵硬了一秒。“我不知道我为什么这么信任你，这真的让我超级生气。”

Maria努力的控制着自己的面部表情，她想等Natasha把话说完，但是她出乎意料的安静下来了。

“谢谢你信任我。”Maria嘟囔道，“我知道像咱们这种人，信任不是一个特别容易的事情。而向一个人承认你的信任更困难。很高兴我能帮上你的忙。”她伸手过去，本来想拍拍Natasha的肩膀或是膝盖的，但是考虑到之前未经允许擅自对Natasha动手的人的下场，Maria半路决定还是把手放在她们之间的毯子上吧。

然而，这次当Natasha慢慢的伸直了自己的手指轻轻的碰到了Maria的时候，Maria觉得自己的心跳都停了一拍，不过她稍微停留了一小会之后，再一次收回了自己的手。

很流畅的，Natasha最后一口干掉了自己杯子里的咖啡，从床边站了起来，说道。“我该走了。”

顿时Maria就满心的失望，她想和Natasha多呆一会的，但是她实在是想不出有什么合理的理由让她留下来，所以她也就没冒险留她。不过，她倒是记得Natasha穿来的那套衣服已经撕碎了，而且上面全是血，堆在卫生间的角落里。所以，她把自己手里的咖啡杯放在床头柜上，从床上爬起来走到衣柜前。从那堆衣服里找到了她所拥有的最小的T恤递给Natasha。

“这件应该比你身上那件合身一点。我还可以借你一条裤子，就等我一会。”她用眼睛量了一下Natasha的腰围，她转身走到衣柜那，抽出来了一条裤子，顺手还拿了一条腰带。

Natasha接过了那几件衣服，然后走到了卫生间去换衣服。“谢了。”

Maria把手边的两个杯子拿到了厨房里，在路上把最后一点咖啡喝掉。然后她把两个杯子和咖啡壶洗干净了，然后远远的望着那个被雨水敲打着的厨房窗户。外面还是在下着瓢泼大雨，她基本都看不到街对面的那栋楼了。想象着这么脆弱的Natasha会钻到浓密的雨幕当中的情景就怕的浑身抖了抖，想起了她前一天晚上她自己回家的那个感觉，之后她有点意识到大概她一出门就大概好几个月都见不到这个女人了。其实说起来，大概她好几个月 **谁都见不到** 她的。Natasha Romanoff有那种一言不合就从地球上消失的倾向。即使有S.H.I.E.L.D.所有的资源也很难追踪到她呢。现在Natasha一旦消失要想再找到她简直比毁灭地球还难。

在Maria把杯子放到水槽里然后回到卧室翻找出一件帽衫还有夹克给Natasha穿的时候，她觉得那个已经打了结的胃拧的更严重了。就算都穿上，她估计还是会被浇个透心，不过最起码穿上能让她稍微暖和点吧。

当她回到客厅的时候，她看到Natasha已经换好了衣服。Maria真的是很惊喜说Natasha竟然可以把自己的旧的西点军校的T恤，还有挽起来了那么一截牛仔裤和昨晚的细高跟穿的别有一番风情。而且她还把自己睡的奇形怪状的头发都收拾的那么漂亮，就像是她故意做的发型一样。Natasha似乎没耐心的等在门口，不停的调整着自己的重心。Maria这次又给她了一件帽衫，Natasha迟疑的接了过来，迅速的套在了自己身上。然后把压在衣服里的头发，然后重新整理了一下自己的发型。Maria双手拿着那件外套撑在那里，帮她穿上，还帮她准备打包等等。Natasha整理了一下身上外套，扭了扭外套，然后把双手塞到了那两个口袋里。不知道她怎么办到的，自己的这套略大的衣服穿在她身上看起来有着特别有她自己的风格。Maria就那么看着她，惊讶的摇了摇头。

Natasha很快就回头朝她点头致谢，然后走到门口准备离开。就在手放到门把上的那一刻，Maria再一次的惊吓到了她们俩。

“等等，在你走之前…”

Natasha回头充满希望的看着她。

Maria上前了一步靠近了一点。她们的视线相交，她不自信的用力的咽了咽口水。

“我想吻你。”

Natasha惊讶的眨了眨眼睛，她很快的大笑着把那个惊讶掩饰住了。“怎么，你想向你的朋友们炫耀说你吻了Black Widow，而且还能活着讲故事吗？”

“不是，我想吻的是Natasha Romanoff。而且如果你不想让我告诉别人的话，我就谁都不会告诉。”

Natasha的那个假模假式的微笑就突然消失了，她微微的皱着自己的眉毛，就在这一刻她看起来像是被定住了一样。

“我…我不确定我对此的想法。”她后退躲开了一步，Maria就那么看看Natasha的顶级防御体系顿时启动。

“我该走了。”

她后退一步，虽然说她们之间现在的距离不到半米，但是Maria觉得她们之间简直隔着整个世界。那个站在她面前的女人不是那个缩在浴缸里的那人，也不是沙发上的那人，更不是那个前一夜睡在自己床上的那个人。她不是Natasha Romanoff，她是Black Widow，她现在是个无法触碰的人。

她把帽衫的帽子套在头上，转身很用力的把眼前的房门打开。Maria仔细的望着她慢慢消失到走廊的尽头的身影，而她连头都没回一个。很快，她转过了那个转角消失了，只留Maria孤零零的站在门口，整个人都不好了。

*** ***

等到周一早晨到来的时候，Maria几乎都要恢复自己正常的生活状态了。最开始的在办公室的那几个小时真的是超级有效率，她逼着自己集中注意力做着自己的工作。毕竟她也没那么可想的嘛，她的那个周末剩下的时间已经全都用来想Natasha了，她的样子反正就一直在自己脑子里转来转去。

她已经把整个周六用来死死的盯着电视，试着让自己不要想起Natasha的发丝绕在自己指尖的触感，或者她在自己的床上缩成一团的重量。手边一杯苏格兰威士忌--她在自己的酒柜里那瓶伏特加后面放了一瓶来着，她整个周末都在躲着自己的酒柜好嘛--然后不断的给自己灌酒，尽量不让自己想起那些血迹、肩膀上的玻璃碴和严重瘀伤的肋骨和黑眼圈。

很幸运的是，那场大雨在周日早晨停下来了，所以她终于可以去公园好好的跑了跑步，她毕竟期待这个期待了一周呢。她调出了自己的锻炼的播放列表，把音量开到最大，试图让音乐掩盖掉自己脑内无限单曲循环的她们俩一起看电影背台词的声音。她还把自己逼到了极限，试图逃出那个浴室镜子里的呆滞的眼神。跑步之后，她把水温调的滚烫，试着不要让自己看到她们分享咖啡和聊天的时候Natasha眼神里的光亮和温暖，当她转身离开消失在雨幕里的时候，那个光芒和温暖慢慢变成了冷漠和阴暗，那些和她一起消失在自己的视线中，去那些不知道在哪的一消失就好几个月的地方。

现在，Maria坐在自己的办公桌前，试图要决定自己是开始下一项工作呢，还是提前去吃午餐。这时一阵敲门声让她回到了现实，她抬头看到Pepper站在门口，很有技巧的用一大摞文件平稳的端着一个咖啡杯。

“嗨Maria。周末愉快吗？”

“挺好的，谢谢。”她暗自希望她的笑容看起来不是太假。她是真的不太想和Pepper解释到底发生了什么，“你呢？”

“我没什么可抱怨的。我周六和几个朋友一起出去喝了几杯。我打算这周再和她们一起出去玩一玩，或者再下一周。你应该和我一起来的。”Pepper突然提议道，眼睛变得亮晶晶的。

Maria一眼就看穿了她的想法。“你是想把我介绍给她们中的哪一个啊？”她问道，很是疑惑的挑眉看着她说。

Pepper倒是很高兴的大笑着说道，“如果你不想的话就算了。就像我上周五说的，我只是觉得长时间的独自待着，看起来真是太可怜了。”

“我谢谢你了，Pepper，但是真的，我没事好嘛。”

Pepper在那么困难的端着那么一摞文件和咖啡的情况下还耸了耸肩，而且还一滴都没有洒出来。“如果你改主意的话，你知道去哪找我的。”

“谢谢了。”

Pepper对她又微笑了一下，转身继续沿着走廊走远了。就在Maria马上就可以把注意力转回工作的那一秒，Pepper的高跟鞋的声音突然停下来了。她的嗓音就这么沿着走廊传了过来，这下差点就把Maria的心脏吓停了。

“Romanoff小姐，你好啊！有好久没见到…天啊，你的眼睛怎么了？”

“拜托，Pepper，你知道‘搏击俱乐部’的第一条和第二条规矩的。”

“对啊，很抱歉我问你了呢。”Pepper大笑道，“不过你为什么在这啊？”

“说实话，我是来找Hill的。”

“Hill？”Maria很明显的隔着那么远都能听出来Pepper语气里的好奇。“她的办公室在后面两道门，右侧的那个办公室。”

“谢谢。”

“不客气。很高兴再次见到你，Natasha。”

Maria实在是不怎么听得清Natasha的回答，但是很快她再一次的听到了Pepper穿高跟鞋走路的那个声音，然后Natasha的脚步声真是听着越来越近了。Maria赶紧手忙脚乱的找点什么事情来做，好让自己看起来不像是刚刚偷听她们之间的对话的样子。她从自己的收件箱随便找出来一个什么东西，随便的把那些东西摊在桌子上，希望这个样子可以掩饰自己偷听对话的那个事实。

她在Natasha轻轻敲门的时候抬起头来看了过去。Maria注意到的第一件事就是她的黑眼圈看起来颜色很是明显，而她根本没打算掩饰掉。她还是看起来很累、很压抑而且很悲催的样子，但是只是表面而已啦。除了那个黑眼圈，套在脑袋上的套帽衫，和上次看见的一样的警惕、冷漠的表情，Natasha表现的和正常没什么两样，她还是很拽而且很牛逼的样子。

“Romanoff，你好，我…”

Natasha打断了她的话。“你有空吗？”

“当然了。进来吧。”Maria示意她桌前的椅子，但是Natasha则是忽略了她，她选择直接站在了Maria的桌子对面。

Natasha拎起了她之前用胳膊夹着的一个纸袋，轻轻放在了Maria的桌上。那袋子落下的声音还挺响的。Maria就那么挑眉好奇的看着她。

“那是你的。我来还给你。”

Maria拎着那个袋子的一角移近了一点，她伸手进去。她发现了自己的裤子、T恤、帽衫和外套，都是刚洗过而且整整齐齐的叠好了的样子，还用腰带捆成了一个小包裹。

“谢谢。”她有点不知道她接下来要说什么了。她们之间有一股怪怪的紧张感，那个感觉倒不是特别不舒服，但是那绝对让她们感觉有种不确定的感觉。Maria仔细打量着Natasha的表情，她默默研究着她的表情，想找个办法来打破她们之间的那个诡异的安静。

有那么一会，Natasha看起来她想要转身逃跑的样子。然后，她深深的吸了一口气然后慢慢呼了出来。她轻轻挑起自己的一侧嘴角，同时她又看似很随意的叉腰靠在Maria的办公桌边上。

“袋子里还有别的。”她又一次的把袋子推向了Maria。

Maria就那么看着她看了好一会，然后疑惑的把手伸进了那个纸袋子里。她摸到了什么东西，她抓住了一个玻璃瓶的瓶颈，她就几乎是无意识的拎了出来。那是一瓶伏特加，和她的酒柜里的那瓶一模一样，唯一的区别就是这瓶是满的，再有就是瓶口上没有沾上某人的血了。

她微笑的看着Natasha，试着不要笑的太得瑟。“你不用还我的。我告诉你了，我不在乎伏特加的。我也没有那么经常喝它…”

“我知道：你更喜欢苏格兰威士忌。我也给你带了一瓶来着。”

Maria惊讶的眉毛都要飞到头顶上了，她再次伸手进纸袋翻找着，结果找到了一个硬板纸盒，拎出来一看，是一瓶苏格兰威士忌。她惊奇的研究着手里的这瓶酒的年代之类的信息。

“谢谢你。”Natasha轻声的说着，这句话大概是Maria听过的Natasha说过所有的话里最真诚的一句了，就那一小秒，那个真诚的语气从那个惯常的暗黑幽默感中浮现了。她的眼睛似乎不敢对上Maria的样子，她就只是盯着放在自己腿上的手，像是突然发现了新大陆一样。

Maria只是点了点头，温暖的微笑着。她现在真的不知道要说什么呢。

Natasha的视线突然抬了起来，直接对上了Maria，看起来下定了决心的样子。

“你还想要那个吻吗？”

Maria惊讶的眨了眨眼睛，她觉得自己的心脏都要从嘴里跳出来了。她强迫自己镇定下来，仔细的打量着Natasha的眼睛，想找到她在和自己开玩笑的迹象，但是她竟然什么也没找到。

“想，”她轻声回应道，“当然想的。”

Natasha在略带挑逗意味的慢慢走向Maria的时候，紧张的轻轻咬着自己的下唇。她单手轻轻撑在Maria的办公桌上，而另一只手捧上了她的脸颊，把她们的距离拉近。随着Natasha的手沿着她的下颌骨移动，Maria简直是控制不住的因此轻轻的颤，双手搂住了她的脖子，指尖懒洋洋的逗弄着那里的头发，同时拇指摩挲着耳后的下颌骨的边缘。她稍微犹豫了一小秒，然后坚定的用自己的双唇堵住了Maria的嘴。Maria靠向了那个小个女人，边吻边用双手撑住面前的桌子，试图保持着自己的平衡。

那个吻虽然很简单，但是这确实是一个很坚定、很甜蜜的吻，而且这个吻持续的时间真的比她预计的长了不少呢。

Natasha很温柔的终止了这个吻，轻轻的把脑袋靠在了Maria的肩膀上。当她看见了Maria挣扎了一秒才把自己的眼睛睁开的时候，她真的很得意的偷笑了一下。当她眼神终于重新聚焦的时候，她整个人都亮起来了，很高兴的样子。

Natasha朝她小小的微笑了一下，她的双手从Maria的脖颈落到了锁骨的位置。她的手指抓住了Maria衬衫上没系扣的领子，拇指和食无意识的玩着那个扣子。在松开领子之前，她还给了Maria一个惊喜，她在完全不必要的时候，再一次的快速的亲了她一口，然后她像惯常的那样，完美优雅的从桌子上跳了下来。她对Maria有点害羞的，小小的点了个头，转身要离开这里。

即使是在Maria的脑子还没有完全上线的情况下，她还是没法就这么让Natasha离开，在她开门之前Maria硬挤出来了一句话：“你吃东西了吗？”

Natasha顿时定住了，疑惑的眨了眨眼，迟疑了一会。她犹豫了一会，回过了头。那段时间很短，表情也不明显，但是Maria还是注意到了。

“看你样子就是没吃。和我一起吃午餐好吗？”

“我不饿。”

“那，晚餐呢？”

“Maria，我不…”

顿时，Maria觉得自己的心很受伤，决定还是赶紧打断她吧，她实在是不想听到Nat拒绝自己的理由。“没事的，我明白。我没有想强求你什么的。只是…”她叹气说道，因为忧心而略微皱起眉头，“你一定要去吃点东西，能保证吗？”

Natasha她轻轻的点了点头，眼睛不自在的盯着地面，然后她转身没打招呼就走了。

又一次。

满眼满心的挫败感，Maria抬手就把桌子上所有的文件都甩到地上了，纸张飞的到处都是。那个周末结束的方式和当时Natasha的反应，这些都让Maria相当怀疑自己还有没有机会见到她的，而现在她奇迹般的有了一次弥补错误的机会，她再一次的搞砸了。 **真是注孤生的节奏。**

她做了好几个呼吸练习来试图稳定下自己的情绪。她磨着牙，走过去蹲在地上把那些散乱的文件都重新收拾起来。她在脑内呵斥着自己，因为自己对于Natasha的操之过急的举动，也因为她离开之后自己失控的脾气。要重新收拾好这些文件要花上好几个小时呢…

就在她把那堆乱糟糟的文件放回桌上，她自己摔进那个椅子的时候，Pepper重新出现在她的门口，脸上挂着那个特别得瑟、好奇的微笑。

“所以…你们之间发生什么了？”Pepper的语气很是戏谑，几乎都快唱歌唱出来了，很明显她现在八卦心爆棚。

Maria长叹了一口气，摇着她的头。“什么事都没有。”

Pepper在看到Maria简单粗暴的反应的那一秒，立马就放弃了之前的那个戏谑的语气，她的表情里开始出现了担心的迹象。

“发生什么了？”

“什么都没发生，Pepper。”Maria用那个有点特别尖刻的语气又重复了一次。

Pepper充满怀疑的挑眉望着她，然后她突然意识到了什么，眼睛顿时就睁大了。Maria低声的诅咒着自己竟然这么容易就被看穿了。

“Maria，我…”

“别，”Maria就立马打断了她，“就别说话。我真心不想说这事儿。什么都没发生，这是我对这事唯一要说的。”她说着闭上了眼睛揉着自己的鼻梁，试图缓解一下自己的就要产生的头疼。

“我很抱歉，Maria。如果你改主意了想跟我说点什么的话，你知道到哪去找我的。”Pepper示意性的歪了歪头，Maria则只是点点头示意自己知道了。

当Pepper消失之后，Maria又做了几个呼吸练习，然后把自己的注意力转移到了面前的乱七八糟的文件上了。她突然发现整理文件这事真是很奇怪的令人安心。这事要求她高度的注意力，所以她就什么都不用想，把自己埋在这堆纸张当中了。Tony经常因为这事调戏她，说她太老派了，一定要纸质文件，然而电子文档很明显的更方便快捷，但是就现在来说，她很高兴她没放弃纸质文件的这个习惯。她现在真的需要一些事物来分散她的注意力。

她让自己淹没在那一大堆纸张当中，在差不多一个半小时之后她的私人手机突然响起短信提示的时候，突然打断了她完全集中在注意力，她被吓得直接蹦起来了。她惊魂未定的从兜里翻找着手机，等看到屏幕上显示的是“屏蔽号码”的时候，她整个人就懵了。这个信息里只有一张图片。有那么一小会，她在考虑要不要不直接删掉，但是她很快就改变了主意。她实在想象不出有什么人会往她自己几乎都不怎么使用的手机上发什么有潜在危险的信息啊，那上面几乎就是空白的呢。她有时候真的多疑的快要神经质了。Maria迅速的解锁并打开了信息附件。

那是一张几乎吃完了的烤奶酪三明治和一碗番茄汤的照片。

Maria顿时觉得一座大山从自己的肩膀上搬了下来，她一下子就笑得开了花一样。也许她没像她以为的那样把事情弄糟呢。这下之前肚子里翩翩飞的蝴蝶突然全都活过来了，她就处于这种兴奋状态，她回复短信道：

「看上去不错欸」

她摁下了发送键然后等着回复，就那么盯着屏幕。等了大概一分钟，她的短信音又响了。

「是不错」

她仔细的研究着那张照片，试图找到点什么来说。

「这是在第七大街新开的那家店吗？」

这次，回复立马就来了。

「是的」

「我一定得找个时间去试试」

几分钟之内完全没有回复。顿时觉得很失望，就在Maria把手机放下的时候，她的手机屏幕突然就再次亮了起来。她看那个信息顿时心跳都变快了。

「周四？」

她的肚子里的蝴蝶慢慢的让她的面颊和耳朵尖都变红了，体温缓缓的升高。她打了一个回复，又删了，又打了一个，然后仔细的反复读她写的回复，然后终于鼓足勇气摁了发送键。

「好啊。大概1点过去找你？」

一分钟过去了，然后又一分钟，又等了一分钟。Maria无意识的轻挠着自己的下唇，记起了之前她和Natasha接吻的感觉。那整个情景现在想起来都感觉很不真实。三天之前，她本来是打算独处一个周末的。现在，她却在回忆她们之间的初吻和苦恼无比的盯着手机，就像是在青春期一样。

她把那个桌子上的纸袋拖到自己腿上，重新查看那里的内容，试着说服自己，几天之前的那个周末所发生的事情是真的发生了的。纸袋里的两瓶酒的重量让人觉得略安心，而且她的旧西点军校的T恤突然觉得特别柔软，并且有一种奇异的熟悉感。就在她脑补Natasha穿着她的T恤和裤子在客厅的画面，她的手机又一次的响了起来。她深吸了一口气，然后解锁了她的手机。她在读Natasha的回复的时候她的心脏就要跳出来了：

「就这么说定了，It’s a date. :-)」


	3. Chapter 3

“我擦！”

Maria不可置信的瞪着手里断掉的皮筋。很烦躁的长叹一口气，然后她把那根没用的橡胶条扔进了垃圾桶里，然后在那个桌子的各种抽屉和包里一通乱找，想找一条备用的。她的这通寻找没有任何结果，连她的健身包里的梳子上都没发现一条备用的。

“tm的，”她咬着那堆发卡嘀咕着咒骂道。有那么一小会儿，她在考虑是不是要从垃圾桶里把那个断掉的皮筋挖出来，系个结将就着用，后来想想还是算了吧。她把自己嘴里咬着的发卡拿出来在桌子上堆了一堆，用另一只手梳理着自己的头发，给自己造个型。

她的头发不规则的卷曲着披在肩膀上。有一撮头发因为绑住了一早上而不听话的翘了起来。她自己简直都不记得她有多久没把头发披散下来了，她一直把头发绑成紧紧的一团。她用自己手机上的自拍镜头当做镜子，她试图把自己的头发弄成一个能见人的发型，她看着自己的样子恼怒的低咒着。就在她终于放弃折腾自己的头发的时候，就打算这么走人的时候，一个日程提醒显示在了手机屏幕上：「和Natasha吃午餐：倒计时15分钟」

“我艹！”

她把手机塞进了口袋里，检查了自己的钥匙和钱包，然后用自己的最快速度冲向了电梯。

这趟电梯下去的一程真是长的让人生气。感觉起来像是每一层都要停一样。让这个情景更令人崩溃的是，在第12层有一个身着白大褂的娇小女人走进了这个几乎满了的轿厢。Maria就是故意的假装没看见她，希望她手里的平板电脑能占据她的注意力，最好直到一楼她都不要看到自己，但是看起来幸运之神今天不在她这一边。

“Maria？嗨，抱歉，你把头发放下来了，我差点没认出来你呢。”

“你好，Alyssa。”Maria答道，希望她看起来不像她感觉的这么别扭，“是啊，我的皮筋断了，没备用的了。”

Alyssa用那个同情的眼神快速扫了自己一眼，然后默默的把注意力又转回了手里的平板上。在随之而来的沉默中，Maria在脑内朝自己后脑勺狠狠的扇了一巴掌。「怪不得她不愿意很你出去呢，你个蠢货」她对自己想到，默默责怪着自己完全没有闲聊的想法和相关技能。这对于这个即将到来的午餐约会大概不是什么好兆头，而且如果她被困在这架电梯里的话，她会不可原谅的迟到的。她很不耐烦的把自己的刘海用手从自己眼前拨开，祈祷电梯走快点，但是看起来自己的意志力没什么用啊。

终于，电梯门在一楼打开了，所有人都在急匆匆的往外走。Alyssa被人流带走了，她自己随着人群移动着，匆匆的回头说了句客套的“回见”就消失了。

这时Maria掏出了手机，时间显示的是12:51。这六分钟真是不可置信的漫长，但是至少她没有太晚呢。Maria没有任何意外的走出大堂，然后拐上了人行道。她目的地明确的大步向前，拜自己的大长腿所赐，她几乎没用什么时间就到了呢。在拐过转角之后她放慢了脚步，随着自己的靠近她开始本能扫描周围环境和餐厅里的人。

这里完全没有Natasha的影子。

Maria又检查了自己的手机：没有信息，而且时间显示的是1:03。她把手机塞进兜里直接路过了餐厅的门口，不想自己在里面独自坐着等Natasha出现。

或许根本不出现。

顿时被放鸽子的可能性突然出现在Maria的脑海里，让她的胃部整个缩紧了。她快走了几步试图收拾好自己的形象。

“你是打算绕着这个街区兜一圈以避免独自坐在里面等人的情形，对吧？”

让她松了一口气的是，Maria转身发现Natasha正要拉开餐厅的大门。像通常一样，她看起来就像是凭空出现的一样。

Maria惊讶的笑出来了，同时叹了口气。“没错，我是这么打算的。Hi~”

“Hi~”Natasha拉开了大门等在那里，示意Maria先请。

最开始，Maria想的是在这个简陋的小地方，她的这身职业装实在是太over了。她的这身修身剪裁的正装夹克简直就像是制服一样，而她身边的Natasha穿的是匡威鞋和牛仔裤。不过，她想到，Natasha就算是穿着这一身出现在一个正装晚宴上也不会突兀，她不管怎样看起来都会像是女主人一样。

然而，她接下来注意到的事，把她脑袋里的所有其他想法都挤出去了：这家餐厅里面闻起来真是太棒了。在这短短的几秒，她闻到了新鲜烤好的面包，新煮的咖啡和烤炉上刚刚烤好的什么的味道，Natasha直接走到了点餐台，点好了要的食物，然后去角落占座了。Maria用了几秒打量了一下这里的外卖菜单，然后赶紧往兜里塞了一张，准备拿回办公室。她基本就第一眼看到什么就点了什么--不过所有的食物看起来都很美味--然后她就去了Natasha占好的桌子坐好。

她们俩沉默的坐在那里好一会，直到Natasha终于抬头看向Maria的眼睛：“你以为我会放你鸽子。”她的嗓音听起来很严肃，眼神很黑暗，而且这种黑暗的感觉绝对不是从那个刚刚开始消退的黑眼圈来的。

Maria知道如果不承认的话，她绝对死都不知道自己怎么死的。“当我到这儿了，但是没看见你的时候？是的，我以为你可能会放我鸽子。就像是周六你从我家走人的时候的感觉，还有周一你离开办公室的时候，我以为我再也见不到你了…”

“很抱歉。”

Maria有点不知道该怎么回应这句话，不管她期待Natasha说什么，但是她绝对没期待她说她“很抱歉”。

Natasha深吸了一口气然后继续说道：“我对于我上个周末的行为举止感到很抱歉。说实话，我这几个月真的有点迷失自己了。其实我从来也没真的知道自己是谁，但是在S.H.I.E.L.D.的时候，我开始找到了一个方面的自己，而那其实是我可以接受的一个版本。而现在S.H.I.E.L.D.没有了，而我就不再是她了，我现在又不知道自己是谁了，我谁都不是。”

Natasha渐渐收音，迷失在自己的想法里了。她的眼睛里又开始有了Maria在周末见过的沉重感，她开始意识到那个沉重感Natasha在那个周末之前已经扛了很久。Maria什么都没说，静静的等Natasha把自己的想法收拾好，然后继续自己的话。

“我已经习惯了仔细的计划组织自己会和谁发展一段关系，而我也计划好了我能通过这样得到什么。因此来说，我过去的所有关系都是我自己计划的，对象是谁，还有所能得到的最大效益。但是你呢？你见到了我最糟糕的状态：醉醺醺的，受伤了，悲惨的，抑郁的…而你却因为什么我不理解的原因依旧想要我。这事从来没发生在我身上过。我真的不觉得有那个可能会有人没有什么别的目的或动机的想要我，或者至少要我主动去勾引一下吧。而这真的吓到我了，所以我就逃跑了，两次。说实话，现在这个还是很吓人，但是这真的不是个合理的理由，这么对你真的不公平，就这么唐突的把你丢在那里，特别是你对我那么好。你值得更好的待遇。”

“你不欠我的，”Maria坚定的说道，“我接受你的道歉，而且我很高兴你没有放我鸽子，但是你什么都不欠我的。你来向我求助，而我很乐意帮忙。故事就只是这样了。你真的没有义务必须和我约会，或者吻我，或者任何其他的事情。我是绝对不会强求你什么的，我希望你知道这一点。”

Natasha就只是盯着她，看起来有点困惑的样子。

“我是认真的。如果你来只是因为你觉得你欠我的而不是你自己想来的话，你现在就可以走了。”

Maria知道自己的手在颤抖，剧烈的桌子都要开始晃了。她把双手紧紧握拳并且开始把自己的手从桌子上拿下来，但是Natasha伸手阻止了她。她们俩就那么静静地坐在那里，谁也没动一下，Natasha的双手轻轻的放在Maria的手上，直到Maria不再颤抖并且双手放松了为止。

“别担心。我在这就只是因为我想来而已。”一个小小的微笑出现在了Natasha脸上。而Maria就情不自禁的也对她微笑着。

太快了，那个取餐台后面的女人往她们这个方向推出来了两个餐盘，打断了她们的那个对视，提醒了她们现在所处的地方。Maria试图要站起来去拿她们的食物，但是Natasha轻轻捏了一下她的手然后站了起来。

“我去拿吧。本来这次也该是我请你的。”

“谢谢。”

就在Natasha去给她们的食物付钱的时候，收银台后面的女人抬头对上了Maria的眼神，给了她一个“我懂的”的眼神和一个别有深意的笑容。Maria顿时觉得自己的耳朵都红了。她有点不好意思的把头发别在耳后，突然觉得自己傻乎乎的。

“那个，午餐约会哈。”Natasha提起了她们现在这个状况，说着把手里的托盘放在桌上，然后重新坐在Maria对面。

“嗯，午餐约会。”Maria重复着，她现在又有点想摆弄自己的那几根不听话的头发了，但是她用意志力阻止了自己，默默在心里吐槽着那根在这么“恰到好处”的时间断掉的皮筋。“我真的有很久没约会过了。”她承认道。

“而我从来没和一个不光读过我的档案，说不定还写过我的卷宗的人约会过呢。”Natasha轻笑着说，说完咬了一口她自己的三明治来吃。

“我没写过你的卷宗，但是我确实读过是没错。”Maria读过她手里所有的文件呢。曾几何时，她的工作要求她对于手下的所有特工和线人都了如指掌。而这位伟大的Black Widow的卷宗读起来简直像是反乌托邦的科幻悬疑小说，而这位Romanoff特工的简历也没好到哪去。Maria想起了那些资料中写的一些非常恐怖的细节，那些全S.H.I.E.L.D.只有几个人知道的，想着就让人打冷战的事情。而那些知道的人没有一个有心情把那些事情当成闲聊的话题。

Maria仔细的斟酌着自己接下来所说的字句。“作为S.H.I.E.L.D.的副局长，我有权限和必要知道关于你的很多情报。我不会假装说我不知道那些，尽管我确定咱们俩都宁愿我不知道。但是你自己也说了：你不再是那个S.H.I.E.L.D.特工了。而我所知道的事情都不能应用在咱们现在的情况之下。我现在想了解 **你** 而已，Natasha。这本来就是第一次约会该聊的话题不是吗？”

Natasha没回答这个问题，但是她明显放松下来了，似乎Maria的话解决了她还没有提出来的问题。她又吃了一口三明治，而Maria也一样吃着自己的午餐。

“你想知道什么？”当Natasha把食物咽下去之后，开口问道。

Maria仔细的打量了她一会，完全不知道该怎么接这句话。“所有事？任何事？说实话，那些传统问题，你最喜欢的书是什么，你最喜欢的音乐类型什么的就可以，要问更私人的问题的话，感觉起来就像是被审讯了一样。”

“我知道你的意思。”

“就现在来说，我们就先自愿提供关于自己的信息好了，”Maria试探性的建议道，“这样咱们可以只说自己想说的话，而且可以不用纠结该不该问这个或是因为自己的答案感到尴尬。”

Natasha因为这个提议整个眼睛都亮晶晶的，而Maria发现Natasha竟然为此这么兴奋而有点吓到了。

“咱们可以把这个提议改成一个游戏呢，”Natasha得瑟的微笑着说，“这样吧：我告诉你关于我的三件事，其中两个是真的，一个是假的，你试着猜哪个是假的。怎么样？”

“是真是假吗？这是两个成年人的约会还是初中生的睡衣派对啊？”Maria吐槽道，尽管她真的完全不反对这个主意。

“迁就我一下嘛。我初中那个年纪的时候可没什么机会办睡衣派对呢。”

Maria的表情整个就变了，因为Natasha的话，她突然想起了那些文件里的恐怖的细节，而毫无疑问那些情绪都表现在了脸上，不过Natasha又一次的伸手拍了拍她，安慰道：“放松，我刚刚是开玩笑的。”

即使Natasha脸上小小的微笑让她感到有点安心，Maria还是提醒自己以后和Natasha说话要更小心一点。“OK，玩吧。是真是假嘛。你想让我先…”

“这是我的主意，我先开始吧。”Natasha再咬了一口三明治然后慢慢的咀嚼着，思考着自己要说的话。她对自己轻哼着，对着半空发着呆。“我想好了，你准备好了吗？”

Maria仔细的研究着眼前的这个女人，她的自然的表情，和放松的肢体语言。Maria争强好胜的一面被激发出来了，肾上腺素水平升高，心跳加速，有那么一点后悔自己同意了和一位世界级间谍比赛谁更会说谎。Natasha几乎就特么的没有任何说谎的任何迹象好吗。「不过落子无悔呢」她想到，“我好了。”她说。

Natasha的嘴角一勾，给了一个几乎不存在的微笑，然后开始叙述她的三个“事实”了。“我从来没去过New Orleans，但是我一直想去；我在布鲁克林区的三家酒吧里的弹球桌上分别打出了最高分；我对蘑菇过敏，不是‘水肿然后死掉’的过敏，是‘起疹子然后有点反胃’的那种过敏。”

当她讲完了的时候，Natasha依旧保持着那个很让人生气的什么迹象都没有的样子。她的左眉微微挑起，搭配着她脸上小小的邪笑，让她看起来很自信而且很是得意。Maria在搏击垫上见过她的这个表情，Natasha在暴打S.H.I.E.L.D.的菜鸟或是老鸟之前就是这个样子。她现在在她自己的舒适区，明显很享受这个状况，而且Maria必须得承认她这个样子真是很吸引人。 _「_ _well_ _，又吸引人又让人分心呢。」_ Maria眯眼打量着Natasha，拒绝接受自己完全没看出来任何Natasha撒谎的迹象的这个结论。

“如果你想的话，你可以问我几个问题，之后再给我结论。”Natasha展现了一个大大的微笑并且直视着Maria的眼睛，做好要被一堆问题淹没的准备。

“你不是在09年出了在四月斋【Mardi Gras不完全是狂欢节，但是挺像的】期间打击军火贩子的任务吗？”

“前一个礼拜伤了肋骨，我当时在休病假。Barton替我去的，然后他一直在提醒我这事儿呢。”Natasha连眼都没眨的回答道。「一点破绽都没有！」Maria仔细检索这脑内的记忆，但是就算性命攸关她也没法想起来她有没有派遣过Natasha去New Orleans。但是，鉴于这么多年Natasha经常满世界跑，她从来没去过New Orleans真是不太可能。不过，也许问问别的事情会让她露出马脚来？

Maria又问道：“S.H.I.E.L.D.没记录你有任何过敏史。”

“我从来没提过它。这是有点不方便，但是没有严重到会影响任务的地步，所以我从来没想起来要说这个。”Natasha耸耸肩冷静的回答道。

Maria有点不相信。从策略上来说，这种小事情是最容易撒谎的，因为平常的时候这种事最容易被忽略。不过，弹球的故事就太随意了，所以可能是真的，但是数字又太精确了，有可能是假的。

“你打出最高分的地方都在布鲁克林的哪儿？”

“我个人的最高分在一家叫High Dive的酒吧的那个叫魔法剧场的机器上。另外两个分别在一家叫Glorietta酒吧里的AC/DC桌，还有Baldy的那家Brooklyn Ice House的钢铁侠主题的桌子上，但是我不记得这两个哪个的分更高了。还有，如果你告诉Stark说我玩了一个钢铁侠主题的弹球桌的话，我会在你睡着的时候去杀了你的。”Natasha现在是一张面瘫脸，但是她的肢体语言完全没有常见的说谎的迹象。Maria虽然还是觉得这些细节太详细了感觉起来像假的，但是，别的故事也可能是假的啊。Natasha真是完全没有任何破绽，所以她遵循了当手里情报不完全而她又必须马上做决定的办法：她凭直觉猜。

“胡说。你才不可能擅长弹球呢。

“那是真的！”Natasha坚持着，有点义愤的喊道。

“演的不错，Romanoff。除非我亲眼见到否则我不会相信的。我坚持我自己的答案。”

“你是说，你的 **错误** 答案吗？”

“除非我眼见为实。”Maria固执的重复着，坚持着自己的选择。

“好吧，我会找时间证明的，而且到时候你可是欠我一杯酒呢。”

“如果是真的，请你一晚上酒都可以。”Maria同意道，想掩饰自己动摇的内心，她开始怀疑自己的答案是否正确了。但是现在改答案太晚了。现在最好的办法就是让Natasha根本没机会向自己出示证据。

“成交。”Natasha得意的笑着，拿起了她餐盘里的饮料。她调整了一下自己的重心，蜷起了了一条腿，脚搭在了椅子边上，轻轻挠着自己的牛仔裤，Maria知道，那里隐藏着那条正在愈合的刀伤。“该你了，”她提议道，边说边咬着嘴边的吸管。

Maria吃掉了盘子里最后的几口食物，拖延一点时间。一会儿就做好了要说什么的决定，她加深了呼吸，摆好了自己的扑克脸。Natasha看起来有点无聊的样子，很是随意的表情。Maria稍微有点因为她的手而分心，她的手放在了饮料杯的盖子上，一个一个的，似乎是无意识的摁下了那几个标示着“可乐”“健怡”和“其它”的气泡。【不知道我在说什么的，下次去麦当劳的时候，观察一下那里的饮料杯的盖子，我实在不知道该怎么形容那几个“气泡”】

Maria对上了Natasha的视线。“我几乎上了第二季的《神枪手》；我有一个纹身；我会吹小号。”她平铺直叙的说道，“你也可以问我问题的，如果你想的话。”

Maria对于Natasha的提问如果是机枪扫射的话，那Natasha的提问就是软刀子磨人，她简直就像是聊天一样。

“我没看过《神枪手》，介绍一下那个节目。”

“那是个射击比赛。他们把参赛选手分成两队，然后每周发布一个任务，包括所有能找到的武器，手枪到机枪到大炮到弓箭。有时候是障碍赛，有时候是计时赛，然后每次任务结束后淘汰一人，一直到有人胜出为止。基本上就是一个标准的比赛/真人秀。”

“听起来不错。我要找时间看几集。”Natasha用吸管喝了一大口饮料，“你说的‘几乎’上了第二季是什么意思？”

“我录了一个试镜的视频，而且显然我过了所有的预选。但是问题是，我以为我不可能过关的，所以我没请假，最后只能拒绝他们的邀请了。”

“好可惜啊。”

“能到那一步我已经很高兴了。”

Natasha只是点了点头，然后又拿起了她的三明治。Maria在等下一个问题的时候，用了自己最大的努力来维持着自己的扑克脸。

“你的纹身在哪里？”

Maria稍微扭了一下，抬起了左胳膊，右手放在那侧的肋骨上，“就在这。”

“纹的是什么？”

“星星。其实是星座。猎户座和大熊星座。不是全部，就是那个长柄勺的部分。”

Natasha挑起眉毛，很感兴趣的样子。“很有趣的选择。有什么意义吗？”

“那个，猎户座是冬天的星座，所以我出生的时候是看得到的。我小时候听说过猎户座的故事，然后我怎么都忘不掉了。”

“我觉得我没听说过这个故事。”

Maria不确定Natasha是真的不知道还是想提这个问题来坑自己，但是她还是讲了这个故事。

“奥瑞恩是一位猎人，还是狩猎女神，阿尔忒弥斯，的好朋友。而阿尔忒弥斯的双胞胎弟弟，阿波罗，对于他们之间的友谊感到嫉妒，所以有一天他挑战阿尔忒弥斯用她的弓箭能不能射中一个离海岸很远的目标。当然，她接受了挑战，也射中了，但是后来她发现那个目标是正在海里游泳的奥瑞恩。阿尔忒弥斯对此很是伤心，她让她自己的骄傲影响了自己，而误杀了自己的朋友，所以她为了纪念他，她把奥瑞恩变成了星星。这个故事--和这个纹身--提醒着我，如果我让自己被骄傲和自大驱使的话，那会有相应的后果要承担。而我如果不小心的话，别人可能利用我的骄傲而攻击我。”

Natasha等Maria讲完了这个故事的时候微笑着看着她。“神枪手比赛和射箭出岔子了，嗯？你和Barton应该成为铁哥们的。”她笑着喝了一口饮料。“还有‘长柄勺’的部分呢？”

“那一部分不是那么重要。那是一个方位指示星座，所以它一直都在地平线以上，无论是什么季节。那个星座很容易识别，而且它一直指向北极星。我纹那个是因为，对我来说，那代表着稳定、可靠、领导力之类的。”

“我不觉得你是那种很多愁善感的人。”

“我能怎么说？我当时才18岁。”Maria轻笑着。她和Natasha说这种话竟然还这么自在，这真是神奇啊，特别是她知道Natasha正在仔细观察着自己的所有肢体活动和语音语调的事实，这简直就是奇迹了。

Natasha突然转换了话题，可能是想坑Maria一下。“你学了多久？”

Maria连节奏都没乱一下。“我从十岁开始吹小号。我还会吹短号和军号，但是我直到高中才开始玩那两样乐器。”

“你现在还吹吗？”

“比我想要的少的多。不过现在我不再遵照S.H.I.E.L.D.日程了，我觉得我可以重新开始。”

“如果你坚持了这么久，你一定很爱这种乐器啦。”

Maria轻笑起来，“我刚学的时候简直恨死它了。我简直受不了吹完之后嘴唇的感觉。”她想起来的时候，整个脸都皱起来了，还咬了下唇，“但是我太固执了，就是没法放弃。”

“为什么我一点都不觉得意外呢？”Natasha对她笑了出来，那是一阵低沉沙哑，很温暖的笑声，Maria又一次的分神了，她眼里的全是那根靠着下唇随后消失在Natasha齿间的吸管。“你吹奏的是什么类型的音乐？”

“我最开始学的是古典乐，然后我在高中的时候加入了一个爵士乐队，我简直爱死它了。我在部队和军校时参加了很多鼓号队排练的节目，但是爵士乐还是我的最爱。”

Natasha就那么盯着Maria的眼睛盯了一会，略微皱眉，若有所思的咬着吸管。“很令人印象深刻呢，Hill。我完全不知道哪个是假的。”她承认道。

“你放弃了吗？”Maria调戏道，实在没法掩饰自己到底有多得意了。

“才不呢，别告诉我。我想自己找出答案来。”

“我没意见。等你愿意承认被打败了的时候，给我打电话。”

“当我知道自己找到了正确答案的时候，我会给你打电话的。应该不会用多久，等我向你证明弹球记录之后，那会很快的。”

“在我亲眼见到之前，我是不会相信的。”Maria再一次的重复着，说完就控制不住的笑出来了，而Natasha似乎心情也不错。这情景有点不真实，在一起穿越过枪林弹雨，研发间谍装备和执行机密任务之后，她们俩坐在一个快餐店，进行这么没有营养的对话，玩一个这么幼稚的游戏，而且她们还是在约会呢。

就在Maria默默处理现在眼前的情况，突然Stark Industry给她发放的手机的邮件提醒突然响了起来。她一定是赶着来赴Natasha的约的时候忘了开静音模式。抱歉的看了一眼Natasha，她瞥了一眼手里的手机屏幕。这个邮件主题挺无聊的，但是那上面显示的时间倒是让她吓了一跳。现在已经下午两点多了。

“我得尽快回去工作了。”Maria很不情愿的叹着气说道。

“Pepper不会介意你翘会儿班的。”

“我觉得这话是假的，而且你也知道。”

Natasha很随意的耸耸肩，然后斜笑着。“好吧，我是知道。不过值得试一试嘛。来吧，我可以和你一起走到地铁站那里，如果你愿意的话。”

“好啊。”

她们起身，Maria收拾好桌子上的托盘然后送了回去。在柜台的那个女人在Maria过来的时候又用一个非常八卦的眼神看着她，而这次Maria朝她微笑了回去。那人挥着手，在Maria和Natasha出门的时候祝她们一天好运。

往地铁口走的那一段路很短，时间也过的很快。当她们走到了地铁绿线的入站口的时候，Maria停下了脚步看向Natasha。

“谢谢你请我吃午餐。”

“我的荣幸。你知道，我一直对于Hill指挥官都是满怀尊敬、充满敬意的，但是这周之后，我觉得我更喜欢那个脚搭在茶几上，头发放下来，脸上沾着芥末酱的Hill。”

Maria的心跳顿时因为Natasha的赞扬加快了好多，但是在意识到她具体说的是什么的时候她又觉得实在是太可怕了，她竟然当着Natasha的面出丑了。“我脸上有芥末酱吗？”本能的，她连忙把脸捂住了。

“就一点，在你嘴角边上。”

Maria囧的用手不停的擦着嘴角，试图把它擦掉。

Natasha大笑着看着她，走近了一点。“不在那儿，我帮你…”她的手伸了过来，在她的拇指摸上了下巴的时候Maria直接就被定在原地了，她竟然就这么握住了自己的下巴。“擦掉了。”她放下了手，但是她没有拉开她们俩之间的距离，胯骨就只分开了一点，感觉自己深呼吸就能和Natasha贴在一起了呢。

“谢谢。”即使是现在她的心跳已经快的飞起来了，但是Maria还是决定试试她今天的运气如何。她伸手牵住了Natasha的手腕，把她拉近了一点。稍微停了一下，给Natasha留出了拒绝的时间，如果她需要的话，她低下头刚刚好的就吻上了Natasha的唇。让她意外的是，Natasha竟然踮起脚向上迎了过来，双手扶着Maria的胯骨来保持自己的平衡。

在她们吸引太多路人的注意力之前，她们结束了那个意犹未尽的吻，Natasha重新站在地上，而Maria真心不想放开Natasha的腰。

Natasha后退了一步，让她们之间有了点距离。Maria实在是不喜欢这个多余的距离，但是不像是周六早晨，Natasha还是在亲密的范围之内。“你这个周末有计划吗？”Natasha很随意的问了一句，同时把手揣进兜里。

“不算吧，没有。”

“你想明天晚上和我一起喝一杯吗？”

Maria真的得努力控制自己的表情才不会让自己的脸上看起来笑得傻乎乎的。“好哇。你知道哪个不错的酒吧吗？”

“我短信给你发地址。9点行吗？”

“没问题。”

这时，那辆地铁的轰隆轰隆的声音传了过来。Natasha转头瞥了一眼楼梯的方向开始走了过去。

“我想赶上这趟地铁的…”她开口说道，一脸抱歉的表情。

“去吧，我们明天见。”Maria朝她挥了挥手微笑着说道。

“好的，bye~”Natasha转头走了进去，马上她就完全没破绽的利用了刚刚下地铁的人群作为掩护而混了进去，几步之后，就完全看不到了。

Maria就那么看着她离开。这一次，那种“自己在相当长的一段时间里都再也见不到她”的预感完全没有出现，而出现的是“真是难以置信我竟然还和她约好了下一次的时间和地点”的兴奋感，同时还有一种她开始习惯于和Natasha联系在一起的，那种蝴蝶翩翩飞的感觉。

有一件事很确定：这周剩下的时间里，她会很难集中注意力在工作上了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那些想和Maria和Natasha一起玩的童鞋们，来嘛，不要害羞，一起在评论里猜猜哪个“事实”是假的！


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章的内容还有一些或许会引起不适的内容：轻微的抑郁，创伤后压力障碍综合征PTSD，躁狂症状，自毁倾向，厌女言论和恐同言论。

Natasha在周五下午给她发的地址是一间在布鲁克林的Bed-Stuy区的小酒吧，从地铁C线下来几步路就到了。虽然她下班时间比正常略早，电梯也没有那么令人抓狂，所以她早到了几分钟，当她到那的时候，她很意外的发现Natasha在街角站着等她。她最开始是因为手机而没发现她，但是当Maria靠近时她抬头看了看，顿时脸上就出现了一个大大的微笑。

“嘿，你到了。”Natasha轻靠了过来，给Maria打招呼，然后还给了一个面颊亲，脸上还有完全没掩饰的得瑟的笑。

“你也好呀。你等了很久吗？”

Natasha摇了摇头：“我想早一点到这儿，这样你就不会担心被放鸽子了。”

“我很感激你想的这么周到，谢谢。”

Natasha很害羞的对Maria的道谢摆了摆手。“来吧，那家酒吧就在拐角那里呢。”

Maria就在她身后跟着，有点怀疑这家酒吧为什么能让Natasha兴奋成这个样子。从外面看，这家酒吧和其他的布鲁克林酒吧一个样啊。酒吧正面就是大大的用黑框装饰的落地窗，酒吧的名字就用白色的大写字母喷在左侧的遮雨棚上：GLORIETTA。这个名字看上略眼熟，但是Maria好好想了一会才想起来她在哪见过这个名字。当她想起来的时候，她的自信心就被打击了。显然，Natasha是看穿了她。Maria的那个好胜心顿时爆棚，思索着有什么办法可以阻止Natasha出示那些所谓的证据。这时如果Natasha注意到了她的犹豫的话，她也什么都没说。她只是伸手，牵住了Maria的手腕，把她领进了酒吧。

那个地方基本已经挤满人了，但是人还是很不错的，走过去不需要太费力气。在酒吧深处有一个空出来的地方，但是令Maria意外的是，Natasha直接无视了那里。在她们路过的时候，那位酒保朝她们挥了挥手，看见Natasha的时候眼睛都亮了，在吧台那些人的上方向她们打着招呼。

“嗨Natasha！看看你，在周五晚上出来玩。我从来没在周末的人群里见过你呢。”酒保隔着酒吧的人群对她喊道。

“嗨Priya。也很高兴见到你。”

“你可要尽量给别人一点机会玩会儿弹球桌，行吗？”Priya嬉笑着对她们说道。

“我不是来玩的。我只是来这摆平一个赌局的。我们马上回来。”Natasha回应道，很得瑟的微笑着。

就在这时Natasha拽着Maria穿过了酒吧里的人群，Priya看到了她们，半是同情的朝Maria笑了一下。Maria假装对于被Natasha抓住很苦恼，皱着鼻子摇着头很浮夸的不情愿的跟着去了。Priya朝她大笑一声，然后又回去照看其他的顾客了。

在这个窄长的房间里的另一头，右侧有一个小小的分岔，被开辟成了娱乐室。Natasha走过了那个拐角，转头对Maria笑得那叫一个得意，都要开花了。Maria则是担忧的偷偷往里面瞄了一眼。

在那头的墙边上停放着两台弹球桌：一台黑色的叫做“Metallica”嵌在墙里，旁边还有一台红色的叫做“AC/DC”的桌子。现在这两台机器都有人在玩，但是在AC/DC上玩的那个人很快就输了，气愤的狠狠捶在桌子上还气愤的咒骂着。

在那个男人拿了自己的啤酒站起来要离开的时候，Natasha很开心的用胳膊肘把他顶开。她靠在桌子上，手指向那个屏幕，还是得瑟的笑看着Maria。在那里上面用红色显示着这个桌子最高分的前三名。在这个排行榜的最上面写着叫NAR的人，打出了55亿分。

这下Maria没办法只能伸手投降。“好吧，OK，你赢了。”她不爽的承认到。她真的想对Natasha生气的，但是她的微笑真是太有感染力了。那和她在搏击垫上的那个满意、自信的表情一样，而且这个表情让Maria把她推到墙上狠狠的亲她。不过，不知道怎么办到的，她抑制住了这个冲动。

“来吧，我欠你一杯酒呢。”

她们回到了吧台，Natasha灵巧的挤进了两个人之间并且吸引了Priya的注意力。她点了什么，而Maria在这么嘈杂的环境下真的什么都听不见，然后伸手示意Maria过来要饮料。Maria必须得紧紧贴着Natasha的后背，然后使劲伸长了脖子朝他喊才能让Priya听见她在说什么。不过，Natasha似乎并不在意她们现在的姿势。她向后放松，紧紧靠着Maria的胸口，让她们的接触面积最大化。

Maria试图想点一款在吧台后面的小黑板上用粉笔乱写的饮料，明显那些是不在正式菜单上的--看起来一款本地微发酵的啤酒不错，名字很粗鲁就是了--但是显然她的舌头突然打结了，体验着Natasha靠着她的触感，这唤醒了上周末Natasha缩在她怀里一起躺在床上的记忆。她默默的敲了自己的脑袋，希望没人注意到自己看起来有多慌乱，但是当她快速的瞟了一眼Priya的那个想笑但是出于礼貌而又忍住了的表情的时候，她知道这个希望显然是破灭了的。

就在她们等她们的饮料的时候，Natasha神奇的征用了她身旁的那个吧凳。Maria在她走开坐在凳子上的时候就开始怀念刚刚的亲近的动作，但是她什么都没做，显然她找不到可以让她紧贴着Natasha的不那么明显的理由。不过很快，坐在Maria身后的家伙起身去上卫生间了。Natasha抓住了那个机会，用脚勾住了那个凳子腿，把那个凳子拖了过来。那个凳子被Natasha拖着，撞到了Maria的膝盖弯，而她向后坐下，以平衡自己，否则就被撞得扑倒Natasha身上了。她们就那么坐着，膝盖是不是的蹭到对方，直到Priya带着她们的啤酒回来。

Maria接过来自己的啤酒然后递给Priya她的信用卡。“今晚我们俩喝的酒都算我的。”她解释道，边说边朝Natasha假装不满的怒视。

Priya拿起了她的卡然后轻笑出声，“那是说明你打赌输了吗？”

“她不相信我很擅长玩弹球！”Natasha笑喊着。

“菜鸟才犯的错误，朋友。从酒吧开业Natasha的名字就一直在那个机器上挂着。”

“那个，我 **现在** 知道了。”

Priya再次大笑出声，然后道安回到了她在吧台招待客人的位置。

等Priya走了之后，Natasha拿起了她的杯子，朝Maria的方向轻轻倾斜，要敬酒的样子。Maria随即举杯，和Natasha的杯子轻轻碰了一下，点头致意，然后都轻嘬了一口各自的饮料。

“所以，你来这的次数已经频繁到和酒保互相用昵称的地步了，huh？而且还用的是你的真名呢。”Maria现在有点不知道她是应该感到欣慰还是担忧了。

Natasha无所谓的耸耸肩。“这里的啤酒不错，而且来这的人一般都不怎么打扰我，我可以好好玩弹球，所以我经常来。当然，还有几家别的有弹球机的酒吧。我在过去几个月里变得超级擅长这个游戏呢。有时候我就是需要微醺，然后把自己迷失在那些闪光的霓虹灯里，你懂？那是个不错的分散注意力的办法。”她望着眼前的虚空，抠着手里的啤酒瓶，那个抑郁的表情又一次的回到了她的脸上。

Maria用膝盖推了推她把Natasha的神智拉了回来。“如果你不想的话，你不用和我说那些事的。”Natasha又喝了一口啤酒，感激的从杯口上瞥了一眼。Maria现在仓皇的想找一个安全的话题，“既然弹球的故事是真的，那哪个故事是假的，New Orleans还是蘑菇？”

Natasha顿时坐的直了起来，在提起她们之间的傻傻的游戏的时候，眼神又开始放着光。“我才不要告诉你呢，你得自己猜。”

“上一次猜的结果可不怎么美好啊。”Maria做了个鬼脸，随手指向弹球桌的大概方向。

“来嘛，你有50/50的机会猜对呢。”

“好吧。我真的思考了一下你说的话呢，我觉得你不可能几乎都周游了世界，却没去过New Orleans。”

“又错了，Hill。”Natasha很得意的笑着，明显对于自己的胜利很得意，“那确实不太可能，但是那还真的是真的。我从来没被派遣到那，然后我也没什么时间出去旅游。”

“好吧，那确实说的过去，但是真是很难相信。”当然Maria也很难相信她玩这个游戏竟然输得这么彻底。她觉得这是因为她正在开始认识Natasha，而不是Black Widow，她怀疑世界上没有几个人认识Natasha呢。这可能是一些微不足道的小故事，但是她本来也没期待Natasha会告诉她什么特别私人的信息。

“从来没人相信的。我用这个还玩过‘我从来没’呢。”

“‘是真是假’和‘我从来没’，huh？”

Natasha特别欠的笑着。“我可以告诉你一件关于我的事儿：我喜欢玩那些蠢蠢的酒桌上的游戏。我猜我就是没机会在上大学的时候玩这些游戏玩到恶心，或者你们不玩的什么其他的理由。”她说完喝了一口自己的啤酒，然后继续说道，“唯一的例外是，我讨厌和Clint玩啤酒乒乓。他tm一次都不会打偏，然后他就会特别得瑟，很欠揍。不过看他和Kate Bishop玩倒是很逗。他们可以把这个游戏从啤酒乒乓变成单纯的啤酒大赛，就比谁能喝下更多的啤酒。他们简直到后来就用他家的任何平面来比赛，通常当他们结束的时候，会有相当一部分的东西就那么莫名其妙的坏掉了。”

“我实在想象不出…“

“那简直不可思议，如果你仔细想想的话。只有Clint Barton能用一个乒乓球好吗，乒乓球！把一扇窗户打破。”她们俩都想象着那个画面，然后都控制不住的笑了出来。

 _这才更像我之前认识的_ _Natasha_ _，_ Maria想着。如果她们之间是这个样子的话，她真是相当确定她会尽自己的最大努力做到任何事呢，只要那能让Natasha像这样笑着。

“所以你对蘑菇不过敏吗？那是你撒的谎？”

Natasha摇了摇头。“一点都不。事实上，我对世界上的任何东西都不过敏。”

“如果咱们下次一起看电影的时候我叫了蘑菇披萨的话，你不会恶心反胃吗？”

“你刚刚是不太隐晦的约我一起看电影吗？”她邪恶的笑着，挑眉问道。

“也许。”Maria调笑道，优质的啤酒带来愉悦感开始让她变得比较勇敢，“但是你还是没有回答我的问题。”

Natasha大笑着轻轻拍了拍Maria的膝盖。“我保证我不会为了赢‘是真是假’而骗你。但是如果我真的想让你以为蘑菇会让我反胃的话，也不是很难办到。”说着她看到Maria好奇的挑起眉毛，她进一步的解释道，“我可以想吐就吐的。”

Maria看着她，不舒服的皱了皱鼻子，“真是迷人啊。”

“怎么了？当你被警察困在满是尸体的屋子里的时候，这招很好用的好吗。”

“那怎么可能…”

Maria话说一半，突然就被噎回去了，全身冰凉的就那么看着Natasha的脸色就那么变得像白纸一样。她的身子在那颤抖的像是秋风里挂在枝头的枯叶，同时她整个人在吧凳上摇晃着看起来像是她马上要晕厥了。Maria真的不知道她怎么了，紧接着她就看到Natasha的双眼中眼泪涌了上来，她瞪大了双眼，明显被吓傻了的样子。而当她终于张嘴说话的时候，她的声音是颤抖着的，而且音调整个高了个八度，听起来像是她快要崩溃了之前的歇斯底里。“救命，他有一把枪！我觉得他往后跑了。我的天啊，这里到处都是血…”她的整个举动，全身僵硬，那个令人窒息的声音吸引了几个身边的人警惕的视线。

本能的，Maria的双手伸出去放在Natasha的肩膀上想要稳住她。就在她开始进入那个战场急救的模式的时候，Natasha抬头看着她，笑得那叫一个邪恶。她的脸色恢复的就像是刚刚消失的那么快，她的眼泪在Natasha开始微笑的时候就突然止住了，无所谓的耸耸肩，就像刚刚发生的只存在于Maria的幻觉之中一样。“这项技能在差点失败的任务里救过我好几次，而且我所有身份中最好用的几个都在数年间迫不得已的用了这招来保证自己不被识破。通常来说，那期间遇到的尴尬、不必要的官僚主义和后来别人的羞辱都是值得的，至少结果是好的嘛。”

Maria敬畏的盯着她：“在这个问题上，我只能相信你的话了。”她紧张的笑着说，觉得自己刚刚被Natasha的演技骗了实在是很蠢，但是同时也因为Natasha身上没发生什么不好的事而感到很欣慰。

之后她们都陷入了舒适的沉默中去，等着周围的人不再盯着她们。等她们喝完了这一轮的酒并且又叫了一轮之后，她们又开始继续之前的对话。

“给你的时间够了吗，你猜到我的谎话是哪个了吗？”Maria问道，希望自己难住了Natasha，就像她难住自己一样，至少那能让自己感觉好一点。

“还没有，我还在收集信息。不过我确实又一个没关联的问题想问你，如果你不介意回答的话。”

“不介意。你想知道什么？”

“我在整理你的时间线，之类的。我之前可没那么幸福，直接有人递给我你的档案。你在芝加哥长大对吗？”Maria点头确认，“然后我知道你去上了西点军校，然后参军，但是我没弄明白你是怎么来S.H.I.E.L.D.里的。他们是在军队中直接把你收编的吗？”

“不完全是。他们在我退役之后不久派人和我接触的。”

Natasha很惊讶的看着她。“退役？”

Maria自嘲的笑着，准确来说是苦笑，但是不是完全被苦涩压倒的样子：“别问。”

Natasha轻轻的皱了下眉头。“哦，抱歉。我不是故意想提…”

“别担心了。那是很久以前的事了。”Maria打断了她。“S.H.I.E.L.D.曾经在因为DADT【注：DADT是“Don’t ask don’t tell”的打头字母，基本意思是“不问不说”。是美军之前对于同性恋人员的政策。】而退役的人里大量招募特工。”

“我不知道这点。”Natasha低头思考了几秒，随着时间推移她的表情看起来越来越想笑出来了，“这个消息倒是可以解释好多关于你的事情啊。”

“随便你怎么想，想笑就笑吧，但是那可能是发生在我身上最好的事情了呢。当你身后终于有一个强大的支持体系的时候那个感觉真的好极了，特别是像我这样，这辈子里的大部分时间都没人支持我。”

“我懂你的意思。”Natasha悄声说道。Maria轻轻用膝盖推了推她，随后Natasha也一样的动作回应了她。

在那之后的一阵子，她们就只是静静的坐在那里，享受着手中的啤酒和彼此的陪伴。这个酒吧里的人群很有热情，而这个酒吧对于各种人群都很宽容【意思就是直的弯的都可以来玩吗…】，很适合用来观察人群，总能看到很有趣的画面。更准确的来说，Natasha在观察人群，而Maria在观察Natasha。她发现自己被Natasha的双眼吸引住了，她的眼神既警觉但是也放松着，还有她的嘴唇，她无意识的对着口型唱着酒吧中正在播放的歌。Maria真是很惊讶她竟然知道大部分的歌曲的歌词，而她自己基本都没认出来几首歌呢。她很惊讶的发现她有一种想咬一口Natasha诱人的下唇的冲动。

也许她确实是喝的有点多了，Maria发现自己竟然反应慢的让自己被抓到正在痴汉盯。不过Natasha在对上视线的时候只是挑了挑嘴角，并没有点明说她眼神中隐含的意思。反而，她只是指了指她手里的空酒杯。“还想再来一杯吗？”

“求你了。”

Natasha挥手给在吧台另一端的Priya。就在她回来并且重新装满了她们的杯子的时候，一个脑残的家伙几乎是把周围人都推开的“爬”到她们那里，站的和Natasha不合常理的近。他靠向吧台点单的时候，他故意的撞到了她的身上。

“我能和一位红发荡妇打一炮吗？”他叫喊道，假装是在和Priya说话，但是他在说的同时挑眉看着Natasha。当然了，Natasha，还有Priya，都无视了他。Maria咬紧了牙关，但是她还是尊重了她们俩的态度。 _这真是个大混蛋啊。_

“怎么了~，大美女～”他拖着长音含糊不清的说着，轻推了一下Natasha，“听过这句话了吗？我敢打赌你也听过这句了。我想请你喝杯酒。”

Natasha斜了一眼看向身后的那个人，进行了短暂但是很凶残的视线交叉。她给了那个家伙很扁平的，但是并不含糊的一句“没兴趣”然后就把注意力转回了Maria，对于这个讨厌的人翻了个白眼。

“哦，呃…艹你的。我可是在夸奖你呢。”那人跌跌撞撞的走了，嘴里还嘀嘀咕咕的骂着很淫秽的骂人的话。

Maria简直怒发冲冠了，她的双手紧紧握拳，简直等不及要朝那人的鼻梁上来狠狠的一拳了。她认真的看着Natasha，用眼睛问她的情况，而她只是轻轻摇摇头然后轻轻把手放在Maria的膝盖上。

“我没事的。”她说道，把Maria的啤酒推到她手里，然后拿起了自己的饮品。

Maria做了几次深呼吸练习，想让自己冷静下来。不过她还是抽出了一点注意力放在那个人身上，当然Natasha也一样，她的眼睛都严肃的眯起来了。当然了，他用了一点时间来把另一个女人逼到酒吧的另一边强迫她接受自己的“夸奖”。Maria全身都紧张起来了，用酒杯掩饰了一下自己的举动，她紧盯着那个人的一举一动。她听不到他们在说什么，但是她能看出来那个女人全身都不舒服了，她还假装那人说的什么话很好笑的样子。她显然没有Natasha那么容易把这个人从自己身边赶走。逐渐的，她似乎一点一点的要从他身边溜走，但是那人把她堵在了自己和吧台之间。一会儿之后，她是真的举起手挡住了他，让他无法更靠近自己。

就是这时Maria发现她站了起来，迅速的走了过去。

“放开她。”她低吼道，站的挺直，眼神冷酷。那人转身面对她，看起来挺高兴的。她把他分神的那个瞬间当成自己的优势，那个之前被他困住的女人趁此逃开躲进人群中。Maria对她点头鼓励她赶紧逃走。她现在则开始用那人练习自己射眼刀的功力，但是他看起来似乎没把Maria当成威胁。

“冷静点，我只是在和她说话而已。怎么，你是嫉妒我没把注意力放在你身上吗？别担心，我能同时和好几个一起玩的。”他向前跨了一大步威胁的看着Maria，但是她根本躲都没躲，连眼懒得眨。即使他站到眼前故意挺直腰杆和胸膛，他也只是比她高上几厘米而已。她狠狠的瞪着他，几乎是逼着他再做出点什么来看看。

他们就那么互相对峙着，两个人都一动不动，直到Priya大喊道：“嘿，你这个变态！从我的酒吧里滚出去。”

那个人看向了她，然后视线又转回了Maria，然后后退一步，举起双手做出投降姿势，不过脸上一副恶心的表情。

“滚！”Priya喊道，伸手指向大门。一脸不满的表情，他穿过人群走了出去。在他离开了之后，他的身后响起了一阵掌声，很快的这件事过去了，一切恢复如常，当然随后Maria就回到了自己的座位上。

她一大口喝掉了剩下的小半瓶啤酒。那个对峙触发的小小的肾上腺素激增慢慢的让她感觉心里暖暖的，不过那也可能归功于Natasha放在她后颈出的那只手轻轻的抚摸着她。

“刚刚那下很精彩呢，朋友！”Priya找机会过来想和Maria击掌。Maria也就照做了，不过好像突然害羞了起来。“你想要个安保的工作吗？”Priya提议道。

“谢了，但是我已经有工作了。”

Priya大笑出声，笑得都要仰过去了。“我喜欢她，Natasha。你应该常带她过来玩的。”

“我也许会真的那么做呢。”Natasha随后就把胳膊搭在Maria的肩上，并且紧紧的有爱的抱住了她。Maria，已经因为空前的注意力和英雄崇拜集中在她身上而在脸红的快炸了，而因为这个意外的Natasha的嘴角擦过她的耳廓，她的脸色变得通红通红的。“你想从这离开吗？”

挣扎着要保持好自己的形象，Maria只是点了点头。在Maria要求结账的时候，Priya则是给了她一个调笑的，“你-才-没-骗-过-我”的表情。她还给了Maria她的信用卡，脸上挂着一个过度灿烂的笑脸，然后在看到Natasha马上立刻拽着Maria出了门的时候再一次的大笑出声。

“你们俩，好好玩啊！”她在她们身后大喊道。

*** ***

她们也就刚刚走过那个巷子里的转角，Natasha一把抓住了Maria的衬衣领子把她拽低了身子进行了一次无比激情的亲吻。Maria的双手无意识的抚上了Natasha的胯骨，把她搂的更紧，把她的双臂夹在了两具躯体之间。在没有结束亲吻的前提下，Natasha把自己的手从Maria的衣领上放开。然后伸直了胳膊。她双臂抱住了Maria的脖颈，把自己全身伸展开贴着她。Maria的双手则是神奇的找到了Natasha的裤子后袋，她把手揣了进去，用指尖勾勒着她的臀部的线条，这让Natasha轻叹出声，双唇微张，Maria抓住了这个机会加深了这个吻的深度，舌尖轻轻舔着Natasha牙的内侧。Natasha颤抖着叹了气，就在她要同样热情的回应的时候，一声低低的口哨声在身边响起，让她们出于本能的分开了彼此。

之前酒吧里的那个混蛋从阴影里走了出来，丢掉了烟头。他对Maria不屑的哼了一声：“噢我明白到底怎么回事了。你不是在生气我没和你说话，你只是想自己把她而已啊。我的错。我没意识到你是一个恶心的女同。”

在正常的情况下她会直接忽略他然后直接走掉，但是这次的对峙和之前的那场酒吧里的那次太接近了，她现在又感到了那种内脏搅成一团的愤怒，简直忍不住了。她愤怒的走向了那个人，怒气冲天，下巴愤怒的咬紧，明显全身都在叫嚣着“你最好不要惹我，否则会死的很惨”。

“你刚刚叫我什么？”她喊道，一把把那个人推到墙上。

Natasha扶住了她的前臂。“行了，Hill，他不值得你发这么大火。”

“你退后，Nat，我能掌控好。”她甩手吼道。她脑内有一个小小的声音大喊着说冷静点，就这么走开，把注意力放在Natasha和她之间的肢体接触上，她本能的抽走了手臂就像是被烧着了一样，但是她的自控力很快就消散了。她现在能看到的就只有那个混蛋的那满脸恶心的笑意。

“你把你的小女朋友吓跑了呢。”他调侃道。Maria斜眼扫了一眼旁边，发现Natasha还真是消失了，但是她可以过一会儿再收拾这个问题。“也许这可以教教你不要这么艹蛋…嗷，F***！”Maria的拳头就能么飞了过去，狠狠的击中了他的下巴。他晃晃悠悠的倒在地上，摔得听起来很可悲，然后她就把那个人留在原地了。

尽管这一拳打的她很爽，但是这并不足以让她的那种让她反胃的愤怒消散，她现在觉得有什么事出了很严重的错。她的脑袋挣扎着要重新控制好自己的身体，然后她开始考虑现在发生了什么。想起的细节足够了--Natasha放在她肩膀上的手，她听见自己的声音转头朝她吼，她眼中的惊吓的眼神--Maria想起了Natasha离开的方向是朝地铁站方向的。转过转角，她扫视着周围的街巷寻找着她的任何迹象。她差点就要跑起来了，就在这时她看到了她的侧影，即使是隔了这么远她也绝对不会认错她的头发。她之前的那个爆发所刺激出的肾上腺素彻底的激发出了她的跑步速度。如果她之前没因为那个脾气爆发和把Natasha吓走而生气的话，她也许会因为自己能追上Natasha而骄傲的。

“Natasha，等等！”

Natasha回头面对她，摆出了一副防御姿势。她咬紧牙关：“Hill，你tm刚刚怎么了？”

“他是个混蛋好吗。我一拳就放倒她了。早晚得有人教训教训他。”Maria知道自己的声音变高了，但是她也没什么可以做的。

“所以，你就是这样的吗？你喝的多了点，某人惹毛了你，之后就开始打人？”Natasha转头爆发了，音调飙高了一个八度。

“怎么了？我发飙了。这事会发生的，毕竟我是我父亲的女儿嘛。”

“不是的，我见过你发飙。刚刚？你几乎在那个人面前变成Hulk了好嘛。”一般人肯定是听不出来区别的，但是她确实是有一点破音了。

_**Hulk?!** _

Maria在脑内把情节拼在一起，然后顿时呼吸都不顺畅了。她后退了两大步，特地让她们之间空出了一大段距离。

“F***，Nat，我很抱歉。”

Natasha什么都没说，只是摇了摇头，用力的控制好自己的呼吸阻止自己颤抖起来。

“咱们是要谈谈这事呢，还是你就打算再一次一跑了之？”这问题问的比Maria预想的更严厉，但是至少她们现在不是在互相嘶吼了。就目前来说，这样足够了。

Natasha就那么瞪着她，瞪了很久，时间久的令人痛苦。Maria有点担心她会跑掉。但令她很惊喜的是，Natasha站在那里，看着她。“好吧，咱们谈谈。”

她就那么突然转头走向了旁边的小路，挥手示意Maria跟上。她默默的跟着她，就这么静悄悄的走过了好几个街区。

等她们到了附近的小餐厅的时候，Maria所剩的那一点愤怒彻底消散了，现在她就是觉得有点反胃。即使是她有很久没感受过这种感觉了，但是它依旧是过度熟悉了。她的手现在感觉有点肿了，一部分是因为之前喝掉的酒精，另一部分原因是之前激增的肾上腺素。就在她在Natasha对面坐下的时候，服务生过来记下了她们点的食物--Natasha点的是巧克力奶昔，而Maria点的是咖啡和薯条--然后她就把她们留在了那阵严肃的沉默之中。

“你吓着我了，”Natasha嘀咕道，终于打破了那阵沉默。“我从来没见过你失控成那样过。”

Maria的内心顿时被羞耻感点满了。“我知道。很抱歉。”她的道歉听起来很可怜，也不能完全表达她的情绪，“你知道我不会对你那样的，对吧？”

Natasha仔细的研究着她的举止：“不，我不知道。我知道你不会故意的对我那样，但是那并不会真的让我放心。因为我也知道Banner也不是故意要变成Hulk的。”她的话就像是被人狠狠打在肚子上一样把氧气从Maria的肺里挤了出来，但是她知道在Natasha把她想说的话说完之前她最好一句话都不要说。

“我只是 **看起来像是** 无敌的而已，但是所有人都有自己的弱点。我向来是在阴影里执行任务，那是我表现最好的状态，先出手，利用好我的速度优势和突袭战术。一般情况下，我可以在一场战斗真正开始之前就结束它。要打赢一场一对一的决斗对我来说有点困难，特别是那人如果还有体型优势的话。我可以的，但是那会让我感觉没有那么确定。这就是为什么我为什么那么怕Hulk：身高，体重，还有那个怒火，而且完全没有偷袭他的可能？那可不是一场我能打赢的战斗。理智上，我知道你不会变成一个绿色的愤怒的大怪物，但是你确实有你的身高体重，而且可能还有力量上的优势，而我的这种恐惧感并不是很理智的。当你对我发火的时候，我自动的打量你的全身来找你的弱点以便战斗需要，而我看到的并不能让我确定我会赢，特别是如果恐惧症发作的话…”Natasha默默的收声，明显在脑内回顾刚刚发生的事情。

看她这么挣扎着控制好自己的恐惧真是看的Maria的心都要碎了，而且这次她自己就是Nat害怕的原因当然没让这情绪变得好过一点。不过，她也知道她现在也没什么可以帮Natasha感觉好一点的事情可做。幸运的是，就在这时服务生带着她们点的食物回来了。Maria马上吸吮了一小口咖啡，即使那咖啡实在是太烫了。但是不管怎样，那个灼热的液体烫着她的舌头，感觉像是另一种赎罪的方式，而且她开始觉得好一点儿了。Natasha也吸溜着她的奶昔。那似乎也帮助她平静下来了：她的呼吸平静下来了，她的脸色也慢慢恢复到了比较正常的样子。

“拜托你说句话。”Natasha弱弱的说道。

“我不知道要说什么。‘我很抱歉’感觉起来不够。我的大半辈子都在控制这个脾气，而我很大程度上控制好，但是我有时候还是会发飙。”Maria暂停了一下来收拾好自己的思路。她不确定她现在说的话能作为之前行为的借口，但是在Natasha公开的提及了她自己恐惧之后，她觉得她至少欠她一个解释。

“我向来都很讨厌我继承了我父亲的那个暴脾气。说我们处不来，绝对是低估了我们之间的矛盾，所以我用尽我所有的办法来尽量和他尽可能的不一样。这个脾气的问题是我们之间唯一的共同点，但是那依旧是太多了，你懂吗？所以不管什么时候我发脾气，那就是一个恶性循环：我发飙，我想起了父亲的样子，然后我因此恨我自己。我从小就知道，如果我们一定要有一样的脾气的话，我至少可以比他更好的控制自己。”Natasha瞪着她，惧怕和同情混杂着出现在了她的脸上。Maria顿时就明白了她在想什么，她立马澄清道，“哦，他从来没对我和我哥哥动过手。没出于愤怒，但是也没出于爱。那是一柄双刃剑，说实话。我可以用很多词形容他，但是‘暴力’绝对不是其中一个。我们在这点上也是一样的。至少我觉得我只有在必须的情况下才会使用暴力手段。”

“你刚刚打了那个家伙了吗？”Natasha警惕的问道。

“是的。”Maria简短的答道，完全没有闪躲。如果对此撒谎的话只会让她觉得更糟。

“那是必要的吗？”

Maria认真的考虑着，仔细的选择她接下来要说的词语。“你看到他在酒吧里的举止了。我没打算打他的，但是他竟然叫我dyke。”

Natasha仔细打量着她，打量了很久，终于，她开始了一个小小的微笑。“那样的话，我希望你把那个讨厌的混蛋狠狠的打倒在地。”她说着从Maria的盘子里偷出来几根薯条，随意的蘸了蘸奶昔吃掉。

Maria长出了一口气，几乎是笑了出来。“是的，我基本上是那么做了。”她随手把盘子推到中间，邀请Natasha帮她一起把薯条吃完。

在她们俩共同努力下，薯条很快就消失了。服务员过来清理了桌子并拿来了账单。Maria拎出了她的钱包，捏出了几张纸币结账并留了小费，然后她们都沉默下去了，直到她们出了餐厅向地铁站走去。

Maria鼓足了勇气在一个安静的街道转角停了下来。“所以，咱们算是怎样？”

Natasha没回答。她只是空白的盯着空气，之前掩饰好的疲惫开始浮现在脸上。

再一次的，Maria仔细的斟酌着自己的用词。“你之前说过你信任我的。那变了吗？”

“我不确定。”

“如果你觉得你不再信任我了，我不会怪你就这么离开的。但是如果你觉得可以的话…这话听起来很狗血，但是你就只好相信我。我想继续和你约会，但是如果你不想的话我是可以理解的。你不用现在就回答这个问题，你可以考虑一段时间再回答我。”

在她们十分令人纠结的互相瞪着对方的面瘫脸几分钟，也许是一个世纪，之后。Natasha终于回答了一句话：“听上去很公平。”

“那好吧。”

她们就这么尴尬的站在那里，谁都不知道接下来该干嘛。终于，Maria清了清嗓子问道：“你是要回曼哈顿，还是…”

“我觉得我还是去Barton家吧。他住在这附近，而且我今天真的不想回到我的空房子里，我觉得今晚也许会做噩梦…”她低声嘀咕道。

Maria听到这话的时候觉得心又碎了一点。“照顾好自己，好吗？”

Natasha已经开始离开了，回身点头。“我尽量。晚安，Hill。”

“晚安。”这一次她真的没那个望着Natasha的背影消失的心情。她迈开大步两层一蹬的跑上地铁的楼梯，努力的阻止自己回头看她。

 **「这次是你自己自找的，Hill，」** 她自责道。 **「如果她决定就此离开的话，你没谁可怪的，只能怪你自己。」**

回家的这一路很漫长，还充斥着悔恨，自责和恶心。她把自己摔在床上，完全没心情看现在是几点。有那么一会，她担心她会失眠，但是她向来的爆发过后，肾上腺素消退之后的疲倦感让她昏死了过去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 恭喜那些猜对了Natasha谎言的人！你们看透了超级间谍的伪装！不过，Maria的谎言的票数还是很平均的。我还在考虑要选择哪个。


	5. Chapter 5

Maria时睡时醒的过了一夜，做了一夜的或互相怒吼或气的砸墙的梦。很久以来的第一次，她伸手拍掉了闹钟想赖一回床。当时她和Natasha说她是个喜欢早晨的人的时候她真的不是开玩笑啊，正常情况下她是喜欢特别早就起床的人，但是今天早晨，在和Natasha堪称史诗级的灾难的第二次约会之后的早晨，她真的不怎么想醒过来。这话听起来真是挺可悲的。她到底是怎么做到的，连续两周的周末，她都在家里因为Natasha Romanoff而情伤。这真是太不符合自己的人物设定了好吗，简直受不了，弄得她嘴里像是有种怪怪的味道。

Maria在十二点多的时候把自己从床上拖出来，之后给自己煮了一大壶咖啡来试图缓解一下自己的头疼和酸痛的肌肉。从技术上说，这并不是宿醉--她没喝到会让自己宿醉的程度--但是她还是觉得自己头疼的像是被卡车撞过一样。她到现在还是因为自己昨晚的举止而愤怒不已，但是随着咖啡因进入循环系统而产生的愉悦感，她觉得她把Natasha吓跑也许是她们俩之间最好的结果了呢。这并不是发脾气的理由--如此的对自己的行为失控是无论如何都无法接受的--但是如果每次Natasha一紧张自己就变得这么情绪化的话，那她们还是不要继续约会为好。这么容易就分心的代价她接受不了。就她的经验来说，这种情况简直就是在跪求被人找麻烦。

就在她喝掉手里最后一点咖啡的时候，她的手机来了一条短信。她在听到这个声效的时候胃就不自主的缩成一团，而她则是在心中责骂自己的没出息。她有点想无视她的手机，只是想向自己证明自己并不是没救了而已，但是她的好奇心最终还是占了上风。

这个短信绝对不可能是Natasha发来的。她知道的。但是也许…

短信来自Pepper。那个失望的感觉很让她反胃，她当然也在脑内训斥自己的这个反应。

**「今晚一起吃饭？ 8:00？」**

随着那阵愈加强烈的头疼，Maria用掌心使劲揉了揉自己的眼睛。这真是太完美了。她现在真是“需要”假装礼貌的让Pepper把她的不知道是谁的朋友介绍给自己当女朋友。

几乎像是算好时间的一样，下一条短信就这么蹦了出来： **「就你和我。没打算给你介绍女朋友，我发誓。」**

说实话Maria并不是在这个问题上很相信她，但是她貌似也找不到什么可以接受的不和Pepper一起吃晚餐的理由。至少，和Pepper一起吃饭可以帮助她把注意力从某人身上移开。如果她决定把她对于Natasha的纠结了感情给放掉的话，那现在就没理由尽快就开始努力了呢。

Maria快速的在自己改主意之前编写了简短的接受邀请的短信发送了出去。一小会之后，Pepper回复了「好极了，到时见」后面跟着一个地址。

所以这事就说定了。

Maria抬眼看看墙上的挂表，全身都不好了。她还有好几个小时来收拾自己的情绪。很奇妙的是，一场漫长的，略烫的热水澡还真的帮她调节了她的情绪。热水的水压和温度都舒缓了Maria的身体，而那个浓郁的蒸汽帮助她清理了随着昨晚事件而乱成一锅粥的思绪。事实上，这把几乎所有事都清理干净了，让她觉得冷静下来了，但是似乎心中变得空空的。不过，她还是觉得比起这几天脑子高速旋转的都要过热来，脑中空空一片的感觉要好多了。

等晚上到了的时候，Maria仔细认真的把自己打理整齐去见Pepper。她把头发盘在后面并且用了几分钟好好梳理了刘海。不管怎么办，刘海似乎下定决心要和眼睛亲密接触，所以她最后终于束到头顶用发卡别在那里。这不是理想的发型，但是就现在来说是够了。用了一点遮瑕膏来掩饰一下她的黑眼圈，然后用眼线笔和睫毛膏来让自己看起来不像是一天都穿着睡衣宅在家里的样子。她后退了一步，Maria仔细的打量着自己，她至少看起来可以了，应该见人了吧。这应该还是骗不过Pepper，但是算是足够接近了。之后她在改主意之前，几乎是逃出了自己家门。

当Maria到达了Pepper发给她的那个地址的时候才发现--那是一间在华盛顿广场公园附近的泰式餐馆--Pepper这时又发来了短信：「我会晚到。你先去占座吧。」

Maria默默翻个白眼。她真是完全不惊讶Pepper会晚到，即使是周六晚上也不例外。那女人貌似一直都在忙于什么事情。她真的是个非凡的女人，即使是对Maria来说也是神奇，虽然她也曾经为了S.H.I.E.L.D.忙的昏天黑地，但是Maria也还是不知道Pepper怎么做到同时处理这么多事情的。

Maria在餐厅后面的角落那要了张桌子，在十五分钟之后Pepper就那么走了进来，顿时空间里都充满了她所特有的气场。如果是别人可能会看起来一副疲惫的样子，即使是在这么繁忙的日程安排之中，但是Pepper永远都是那样的光鲜亮丽。她熟稔的抬手和店主和吧台后面的女人打了招呼，然后就那么走向了那个餐桌。Maria起身欢迎轻轻拥抱了Pepper和简短的面颊亲来欢迎她的到来，不过这套程序倒是略尴尬。她本人对于敬礼和握手更自在呢，但是她已经习惯了Pepper有自己的一套做事情的方法。

“你好呀，Maria。”Pepper随意的但优雅的坐在了她对面的椅子上。“你点菜了吗？”

Maria摇摇头，温柔的微笑着。她很欣赏Pepper的从来都不因为迟到而道歉的行为方式，她知道怎么跟上自己的行程表，完全确定不管是谁在那，她都重要到可以让他们在原地等着。在Maria自己漫长的和有权有势的人一起工作的工作经历中，那招实在是很让人印象深刻。Fury曾经开玩笑说如果Pepper接管了S.H.I.E.L.D.的运营权的话，她会给这个地方一次彻底的改造，他们会在一个季度之内变成世界上最高效的机构--更别提她可能会把他俩都开除--而且Maria并不觉得这话有多夸张。

她们和一位Pepper认识的服务生点了菜，然后Pepper把她全部注意力转向了Maria。“谢谢你同意和我一起用晚餐。我本来是想和我前几天和你提过的那几个朋友一起的，但是她们取消了。”

“谢谢你约我。我已经好久没吃过泰式美食了。”Maria内心很是害羞，她向来在闲聊的时候举止就会变得很尴尬。

Pepper看起来完全不在意。“我喜欢这个地方。我经常来这。”

那有一小会的沉默，但是Pepper很快就用她非常详细的一天来打破了沉默。Maria就那么静静的听着Pepper详细的介绍她这次筹备派对的繁琐的细节开始入侵了她的私人生活。Pepper最开始提起这件事的时候是几个月之前，就在Maria刚刚开始为她工作之后。Maria差点忘了自己已经答应过她会出席了。

她听着Pepper吐槽着，抓到了几个关键词“屋顶场地”“、正装场合”和“小型的媒体见面会”就像是这没什么特别的，只是很正常的一天。就光是想象去参加一个这样的派对就已经让Maria觉得累惨了，她简直没法想象要筹备一个要怎样。她简直不知道Pepper是如何在执行CEO职责并且还策划派对的同时，还保持理智没直接疯掉。

“这提醒了我，Maria。”Pepper用筷子示意了一下，Maria这下更专注了一点。“我知道这个派对是为了展示Stark Tower装修成果的同时满足Tony对于大场面的需要，但是我觉得还是有很大可能我们可以想办法让媒体不要再因为S.H.I.E.L.D.倒闭而那么紧咬着你。你和Steve真的应该出现一下。你懂，让媒体知道你没有被国会听证会打垮。告诉他们你没什么可掩饰的。

“我不知道，Pepper。”这不是一个坏主意，完全不坏，但是Maria实在是不喜欢站在聚光灯前的主意。

“你不需要说什么。就和几个人握握手，拍几张照。”Pepper又吃了几口食物然后补充道，“除此之外，就找点乐子。你可以带个伴儿啊。”她嬉笑着睁着大眼期待的望着她。

“Pepper…”

“怎么了？我不需要你给我出席名单什么的，只要是你带来的人我就欢迎，完全不问问题。这句话可以用来约妹子吧？”Pepper调戏道。

Maria摇摇头，扮了个鬼脸。“你从来不放弃的，对吧？”

“当然了！”Pepper善意的大笑道。Maria祈祷着这就是这次讨论的结束了，但是显然她没那个运气。“既然说到约会了：你和Romanoff之间怎么样了？”

Maria顿时脸都白了。“你是怎么知道的？”

Pepper笑得更灿烂了。“我猜的，而你刚刚证实了它。”

“Pepper…”Maria呻吟道，特别是因为Pepper用古董级的审讯技巧给她挖了坑，不过主要还是因为自己傻乎乎的跳进去了。

“这还真的不算是我在窥探你的隐私，Maria。在周一她离开之后你很伤心，然后你剩下的一周整个人就高兴的要飘起来了。这个联系简直就是明摆着的嘛。”

“我才没有‘飘起来’一周呢。”她听起来很任性而且她也知道，但是Maria还是决定不要直接和Pepper讨论这个问题。

“也许不是很明显，没有，但是你确实是有点，呃…怎么说，很愉悦。”Pepper的得瑟的微笑消退了，在她上下打量了一下Maria之后担忧的表情出现在了她的脸上。“不过，貌似那个愉悦的感觉消失了。发生什么了？”

Maria皱眉，试图尽量少的和Pepper谈这个问题。“我在上周末帮她在任务之后处理了伤口。我们一起出去了几次，但是我不觉得这能发展到什么程度。”

“为什么？你们俩看起来很配啊。”

“Pepper，我真的不想谈…”

“别说你不想谈这事。你当然想谈。”Pepper打断她说道。

让Maria懊恼的是，她发现Pepper说的是对的。有那么一小会，Maria暗自记下了Pepper是有潜力成为一名优秀的S.H.I.E.L.D.特工。【我会告诉你们我有多想见到Pepper穿搜救者装甲吗…】如果她让Maria想告诉她自己和Natasha的那堆问题能作为指标展示她的审讯技巧的话，她大概可以从最桀骜的审讯对象嘴里挖出最私密的信息呢。要不是那样就是她是一个超棒的朋友，很容易可以让朋友感到很自在。不过也许Maria的头脑的第一反应是“审讯大师”而不是“值得信任的朋友”是个不小的问题，但是她现在没那个心思担忧这个。

在接下来的几分钟里，Maria默默重新盘算了一下这几天发生的事情。她告诉Pepper说她那次回家找到一只喝醉了的Natasha在她的卫生间里受伤流血，还有自己邀请她留下来并且和她睡在一张床上。Pepper认真的听着，尽量的保持着冷静的表情，就在Maria告诉她自己怎么和Natasha从午餐约会到她用最短的时间来证明自己赌赢了她们的那个蠢兮兮的游戏。尽管她做了最大的努力，Maria还是掩饰不了她在讲到她们在酒吧外面唇齿相依的时候整个人都兴奋的放着光。当她讲到那个故事的结尾的时候，她有点不确定她是觉得自己是更悲催了还是更脑残了。

“这就是我为什么我觉得我们的故事不会有啥好结局的。”Maria貌似语气遗憾的，讲完了她的故事。

Pepper就那么眨着眼看了她几秒钟，然后笑得脑袋都要掉下来了。那是一阵友好的、真心的大笑，但是Maria明显很不喜欢Pepper的样子，她囧的脸红的都要出血了。

“哇哦，Maria，你对她够认真的啊，对吧？”

Maria瞪着她，咬紧牙。“我不觉得有什么关系…”

Pepper又一次的大笑出声，不过很快用餐巾捂住了自己的嘴。“对不起，我不应该笑成这样的，不过你能把情景误解成这个样子也是罕见。”

这下子，Maria已经出离困惑恼羞成怒了。“我不觉得我误解了任何事。这只是很…复杂。”

“我不想太drama。但是这个情况绝对没有你想的那么复杂。”Maria挑眉危险的看着她，所以Pepper只好继续，“你喜欢她。她喜欢你。你们都对自己太严苛和固执，会习惯性的把自己坑的不忍直视。我到现在为止说的怎么样？”

Maria不爽的哼了一声试图把话题移走，实在不想承认Pepper对于她们俩的评价准的让她恼火。“现在反正也不重要了。我怀疑她会想再和我出去的。”

Pepper拒绝转移话题。“Maria，拜托。咱们现在谈论的可是Natasha Romanoff。你真的觉得你发个火就能让她怕成那样？”

“你没看到她当时看我的那个眼神。”Maria光是想着就哆嗦了。

Pepper同情的微笑着看着她，然后继续，完全没退缩。“我没怀疑那个事件对于她是否触发了一些不好的记忆，但是你不能因为她控制不了的事情而自责到这个地步啊。你说你们在那之后坐下来谈了谈对吗？”Maria点头，“而且她后来冷静下来了？”又点了一次头，“那你还觉得那一次单独的事件会真的彻底改变她对你的印象？”

Maria揉了揉自己的鼻梁，紧紧的闭上了自己的眼睛。Pepper今晚说的话还真是有道理，而且她越思考这些话越觉得自己蠢。

Pepper轻轻把手放在她的小臂上。“Maria，听着：Natasha Romanoff可不是一个很容易就亲近的人。你到现在应该已经了解了。我不会假装知道她现在把你推开的理由，但是从你告诉我的来看，我敢打赌这绝对不是她最后一次联系你。”

就那么一会，Maria暗暗想着如果Pepper说的是对的那会多美好。“好吧，假设她确实再次出现了。我到时该怎样？”

“就像我说的：她是一个很难亲近的人。如果你觉得她值得你去付出努力，我可以给你点建议。毕竟，我算是和难以相处的人约会的专家了。”Pepper再次笑了出来，而Maria只是微微勾唇，来同意她对自己的评价。

“我觉得我应该是需要所有能获得的帮助的。”Maria边说着边用叉子玩弄自己盘子里的食物。而Pepper也在同时整理自己的丝路。

“好吧，第一条：你得对她有耐心。我确定你已经发现了当你仓促的想推进你们之间的事的时候她会本能的闪躲，所以给她点儿时间让她对于和你在一起感到自在，并且当她需要自己的私人空间的时候不要打扰她。对她说话直接一点也没坏处。告诉她你想要什么。问她到底想要什么，并且认真的听她说的话。别留问题来猜。你似乎有种把事情往最糟糕的方向误解的天赋。”

她很讨厌被调戏，但是她不得不承认Pepper确实是让她很明显的情绪变好了。Maria轻哼出声，假装被Pepper冒犯了的样子。

Pepper大笑着轻轻握了握她的手。“最重要的，你还要对自己有耐心。你这么怀疑自己的情景很少见。当然，你对于自己失控生气是很合理的，但是要记得如果你太过自责的话，你只能把她往更远了推。”Maria无谓的耸耸肩，但是Pepper在手上加了力道，凌厉的保持着视线接触，“我很认真的：你必须要让这事过去。想办法让你自己重新找到自控力，否则你会疯掉的。”

“我会努力的。”Maria深吸一口气慢慢呼出，把一部分的压力释放掉。当然，Pepper的建议都是对的。现在就是把建议落实到实际行动上的问题了。

“很好。我可不想见到你在工作的时候气呼呼的。那表情在你脸上可不好看。”Pepper戏谑道，这话终于让Maria笑了出来，“这表情好看多了。”

在短暂的沉默之后，Maria终于把话题从自己身上引开，她向Pepper询问了关于Tony的情况。她们在这顿饭剩下来的时间里大笑着吐槽他竟然打算半道截下来派对策划的工作，而Maria则是暗自高兴她接受了Pepper对她的晚餐邀请。

等到Maria和Pepper拥抱告别的时候，她们的拥抱告别没有之前那么尴尬了。“谢谢你的建议，Pepper。”

Pepper亲切的微笑着。“没关系。”她招了一辆的士，说着钻进了车厢，“今晚很有趣，咱们应该经常一起出来玩的。”

*** ***

Pepper绝对是正确的：Maria确实得重新掌控好自己，而她知道的最好的办法就是忙到没空乱想为止。她可能在S.H.I.E.L.D.当副局长的时候把自己忙到恨不得忙死，但是至少她是精力集中的，明白自己在为什么而战。而她在军队的时候也是这样，甚至在那之前就是。她一直都是一个高成就者，接手过多的任务，额外的课外活动，任何能让她保持活跃的，让她离开家的，让她保持移动的事情。这招之前好用，没有理由现在不同。

她每天早晨在日出之前起床好让她可以上班之前去跑步。她全身心的投入在工作中。现在的工作也许没有以前的那么有挑战性，但是她还是很擅长。这种纪律感让她觉得很满足，但是最终让她觉得自己又正常的是下班之后的事：她会在每晚准时5:00离开Stark Tower，在5:30赶到Madison花园旁边的拳击健身房打拳。

手上拳击手套的重量让她觉得自己精力集中、冷静并且安心。打拳姿势让她感到强壮而熟悉，在打出第一拳的时候她的头脑开始清晰了起来。她开始投入，注意自己的姿势，自己的节奏，自己的呼吸。她打出了一记记的精确并且可控的直拳和勾拳，那一声声拳击手套打在沙包上的声音开始清空脑海中的各种杂乱的念头。这感觉起来几乎像是冥想，就像是跑步中的愉悦感，但是这种感觉在战斗或逃跑中更趋向于战斗。这是她从少年时期就开始热爱的感觉，也许从更早就开始了。她喜爱这个规则、控制和力量的感觉，即使是她只是在和沙包搏斗而不是在场上和一个真正的人交手。

这会有用的。

一旦她习惯了这个节奏并且暖身结束，Maria就放纵了自己的思路，她开始想起各种记忆和没什么关系的场景。当初她在S.H.I.E.L.D.总部的健身房锻炼，把自己的挫败感发泄在角落的沙包上，那是她第一次见到Steve Rogers。Fury那次真的是特别让她火大，所以她真的是没什么可和他说的了，那时Steve就那么沉默的走了过来帮她扶住了沙包。他们从此成为了搏击搭档。她帮他研究搏击战术，他帮她扶稳沙包。他们很少说话，除了偶尔的鼓励和赞扬，但是Maria就是喜欢这样。她很高兴有人和她一起训练而那人没表现的优越感强烈，他没有试图一直改正她的姿势，这还真是挺新奇的体验。不过他们从来没上场打过，Steve向来都以他的超级血清是个不公平的优势为理由拒绝她。Maria很尊重他对于公平的无止境的追寻，但是这并不代表她对于队长的拒绝很高兴，事实上正相反，她要被队长气疯了。但是她也知道这是她的自尊心作祟，想要和超级战士好好打一架来偿还他对于她在搏击上的帮助。不过，她还是很怀念和Steve一起训练的。她现在真的需要那种安静的支持啊。

第二天，就在她的汗水开始从脖子流下来的时候，她回到了她曾经的基地，周围环绕着一大群喊叫，欢呼的军人们。她一拳又一拳的打出去，耳边是「Jackson，打倒她！」和「狠狠打他，Hill，我在你身上押了五十块呢！」。她在一次对手出破绽的时候挑起嘴角，凶狠的和对手绕场。一次快速的组合拳把那人直接打趴在地，然后某人举起了她的胳膊，宣布她赢了这次比赛，这博得了场下的同事们的又一次欢呼。她伸手要拉对方站起来而他也没意见的拉着她的手从地上爬起来，他们俩就那么笑的开怀，友好的拍了拍彼此的后背。

还有一次，她当时十七岁，在为了一次重要的比赛而训练，但是她完全集中不了精神。她的教练大喊着让她集中注意力，控制节奏，为接下来的比赛省点力气，但是她完全不在意。她用尽全力的打着眼前的沙袋，但是她就是不能把那个女孩的样子从脑子赶出去。 **「这不是真的，这不能是真的。」** 她对于自己有计划， **「她必须离开这个鬼地方，而军队是她离开的机会。不过如果军队发现那个女孩的微笑能让她性奋成这样的话，他们就不会接受她的入伍申请了。」** 她的出拳变得越来越凌乱直到她到了有可能会伤到自己的危险地步。她几乎没听到她的教练对她大喊着让她出去找个地方冷静冷静。

周四下午，当她记起当初因为打架而被校长拎进办公室的时候，Maria谨慎的控制好自己的姿势。她当时大概十一岁，已经比她那个年龄的孩子高出一截，气呼呼的坐在沙发上用手帕捂着血淋淋的鼻子。她已经不记得当初打架是为什么，只记得她被打的很惨。他们只是给了她个警告，但是，当天她的父亲对她的怒吼真是，哦，想忘都忘不了。紧接着的那个周末，她的哥哥把她拖去上了一个拳击课。「如果你一定要去打架的话，小家伙，至少你要学会该怎么打。」她也确实学会该怎么打架了，但是也学会了怎么把怒气发泄在沙包或是教练拿着的拳击垫上。等到那年的年底，她就再也没有打过架了。

在周五的晚上，Maria结束工作之后到那里锻炼，就在她刚暖身结束的时候，有个人过来扶住了她眼前的沙包。最开始，她以为是自己的脑子断线了，幻想出来的，但是不是，那里真的站着Natasha，警惕的盯着她。

Maria后退一步放下手臂。“你来这干嘛？”

“我跟踪了你。”Natasha瞟了一眼那个空的拳击场，“像去场上打几轮吗？”

Maria警觉的打量着她。她有点想拒绝，但是在一周只和沙包较劲之后，一次和活人交手的机会要错过的话就实在是太可惜了。“好。”

Natasha马上就用胶布缠好了手，抓了一副手套然后就从围栏的绳子下钻进了拳击场。Maria跟着她，但是她俩谁都没说一个字。当Natasha检查完自己的手套，她毫不犹豫的伸出去和Maria碰了一下，开始了她们之间的搏击。她们都进入了搏斗姿势开始绕场，她们的视线相交。Maria等着Natasha出第一招。那个直拳很快，但是Maria很容易的就挡掉了。她接下来的两拳也一样容易的化解，然后开始朝Natasha的下巴出拳。

Maria没有真的让她，但是她也没对Natasha尽全力。而Natasha也知道，在这么玩闹一样的打了几分钟之后，她开始看起来眼神里有挫败感。“你特么在逗我玩吗，Hill。我不是玻璃做的，碎不了。”

Maria皱起眉头，她的烦躁程度开始上涨。她打出了一个组合拳，这次比较快，但是还是没到全力以赴的程度。Natasha挡掉了前两拳，但是第三拳是打到了她的。

“别侮辱我，”她吐槽到，“我能受得了。”

“哦， **现在** 你受得了了？”Maria简直想喊叫，但是她保持了低沉的嗓音。“一周之前，你还不确定你能相信我不会在你面前变成hulk，现在你想让我出手打的再狠一点？”

Natasha只是低吼着打出了一套快拳，相当一部分打到了Maria。

「在公平的搏击中赢不了，真神特么骗人」Maria想到。她向左躲开的同时打出了右勾拳。“你是当时骗我，还是现在撒谎？”

“我反应过度了。”Natasha长出一口气，就像她躲避Maria眼神一样从容的躲开了这个问题。她继续着进攻，把Maria逼到了场边的围绳。Maria向下躲避，向左闪避终于找到了一阵喘息之机。她奋力打出几拳，而Natasha挡住了全部。汗水开始从Maria的额头渗出，不过她觉得出汗的原因大概是愤怒和运动旗鼓相当吧。

Maria在最后终于又有点要发飙了，她的声音开始飙高了。“你让我觉得自己是个怪物。”接下来的几拳她是真的用了全力，一两拳狠狠的打中了Natasha的肩膀。

Natasha躲开了那一阵拳雨中的最后一拳然后继续绕场，她的呼吸也变快了。“别把那事怪在我身上，Hill。”她虚打了两拳，但是Maria可没被骗过去。“你是成年人了，应该知道怎么处理自责的情绪。”

“我对你发火让你觉得没安全感。我当然觉得自责。”Maria接下来的组合拳不光用了全力，还用了自己的体重来增加攻击力，但是Natasha也做好了准备。她们拳头纷飞，但是她们谁都没打中任何重要的部位。在一阵拳雨之后，她们分开，汗水从Natasha的脸庞流下来，空气灼烧着Maria的肺。

“别当我是什么易碎品，我没那么脆弱。”Natasha终于吼出来了，眼神凌厉。她打出了三记重拳，最后一拳狠狠的打中了Maria的下巴。

Maria觉得胃紧张的被火灼烧一样的缩成一团，她又一次的爆发了。现在她基本上在怒吼。“你说你不知道还能不能信任我。”

Natasha同样暴躁的回击道。“我说谎了！”

“为什么？！”

Maria再一次几乎是下了死手的一拳又一拳的打了出去，她接下来眼前模糊一片，等她清醒过来的时候Natasha用戴着拳击手套的手抓住了她的小臂然后腾空跃起。Maria被拽着往前倒去的同时Natasha的大腿夹住了她的脖子把她们俩一起摔在搏击垫上。有那么一阵她们就那么躺在那里，喘着粗气。当Natasha终于说话的时候，她的声音极低，因为耳朵在剧烈运动之后的轰隆隆作响，Maria差点没听到她说的话。

“我有一个坑自己的坏习惯，尤其是我如此强烈的被一个人吸引的时候，所以我用了我对于Hulk的恐惧作为保持距离的借口。”

这可能是Maria听过的最言不由衷的恭维话了，但是她还是情不自禁的有点爽到了。“这是真话吗，Natasha？”

Natasha毫不犹豫的回答道。“我发誓。”

在Maria意识到Natasha对她承认这一切有多么意义重大时，她之前感到的那种恼人的愤怒和困惑就慢慢消退了。“那，好吧。停战？”

她简直都能听到Natasha得意的表情。“停战。”

在那个紧张情绪消散的过程中，Maria痛苦的发现Natasha的大腿还是紧紧的缠在她的脖子上。她不自在的咳嗽了一声然后用手套轻轻拍了拍Natasha的膝盖。“你现在应该可以放开我了。”

“哦对，抱歉。”Natasha松开了剪刀腿让她们可以分开来，然后慢慢的重新爬起来摘掉她们的手套。

Maria抓起了两条干净的毛巾然后随手丢给Natasha一条。她们擦了一会身上因为搏斗而流淌的汗水然后开始拉伸肌肉和事后冷却。

“所以现在怎样？”在Natasha伸直胳膊拉伸韧带的时候，她疑问道。

“那取决于，”Maria谨慎的答道，“你还想和我约会吗？”她屏住呼吸，静等着Natasha的回答。

在很久一阵之后，Natasha露出了一个几乎看不出来的微笑。“想。”

Maria慢慢的呼出了一口气，脑中回忆起Pepper在一周之前给她的建议。她认真的对上了Natasha的眼睛。“那我需要你对我更直接诚实一点。别对我撒谎，不要把我排除在外。你能做到吗？”

Natasha皱起了眉头，但是她没移开视线。“我可以努力。那对我可不容易。”

“我知道。”Maria微笑。“我会试着有耐心的。这可是个公平的交易：耐心也不是我的强项。”

“成交。”Natasha笑道。她伸手，Maria伸手握住。

“成交。”

她们为此握了握手。感觉在一次激烈的搏击之后冷静的阶段，这好像是个很奇怪的事情，但是自己手心里Natasha的手让Maria再一次的感到了腹中的蝴蝶。不过，等她想把自己的手抽出来的时候，Natasha却不肯松手。相反的，她把Maria拽到身前，搂住了她进行了一次漫长的深吻，让Maria觉得自己的世界都在旋转。

在她们结束那个吻之后，Natasha才松开了Maria的手。在Maria能想起什么合理的话之前，Natasha摘下了她的手套走向了更衣室。她的声音很温暖，回头很和善的轻喊道，“这场打的不错，Hill。咱们应该常这么做的。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那些在家里追文的童鞋们：是的，我调整了分级；是的，就是因为这一章。吃的开心！;-)

Maria从自己家的浴室晃荡到卧室，边走边用毛巾包住自己的头发绑在头顶。就在她开始在衣橱里翻找干净衣服的时候，她发现手机上的那个小蓝灯在闪，吸引了她的注意力。她坐在了床边检查自己的短信收件箱。这来自一个“隐藏号码”，她深吸了一口气试图不要让她的希望值升得太高，打开了收件箱。

「今晚有空吗？--N」

Maria深呼了一口气，对自己暗暗发笑。真高兴这短信是在她洗澡的时候收到的，这让她不用费力控制自己等几分钟再回复。

「有啊。时间地点？」

等了几分钟没有回应，Maria不情愿的把手机放下开始继续穿衣服。她抓了一条运动裤穿上，然后稍微犹豫了一会，拿起了那天晚上借给Natasha当睡衣的旧T恤。Maria在把衣服套头穿上的同时深吸了一口气。即使是它在抽屉里呆了一周之后，这件衣服依旧似乎闻起来和其他的衣服不一样。 **「哇哦，Maria，你真是爱惨了啊，是吧？」** Pepper的话又出现在脑子里，而Maria甩了甩头，觉得自己都想嘲笑一下自己了。不过，她让自己没有在手机响起的那一秒就补过去舔屏。

短信内容是「好极了。7点？」，后面附加了一个在东村的地址。

Maria挣扎了一会才决定这个程度的肉麻刚好，她才发送了这条信息「It’s a date. :-)」

这次，Natasha马上回复道「到时见，;-)」

*** ***

虽然今天剩下的时间像蜗牛一样的爬过去了，但是从地铁站到Natasha发来的地址之间走路的时间令人惊讶的快。每走出一步，Maria的心肝脾肺肾都在颤，直到拧成一团为止。她对于今晚的紧张程度真是荒唐，真心的，但是她真的不知道该对今晚做什么样的期待呢。Maria暗自想着她们的这次约会应该不会比之前那次更糟了，所以她试图说服自己放松下来，并且祈祷她不要证明自己的评估是错误的。

Maria转过一个小巷的转角，就在她要调出发来的地址确定自己没走错地方的时候，她看到了在巷子深处的Natasha。她坐在一个红砖小楼前面的台阶上，和一位头发花白的女人说话。Maria距离太远听不到她们在说什么，但是没远到看不见那个女人抛了个飞眼给Natasha然后她抱起了自己的杂物袋爬上了台阶消失在门里的地步。Natasha在看到Maria接近的时候立马把腿上的一只黑猫赶了下去然后起身迎接她。

Maria朝大门挑眉，但是只说了一句“Hey。”

“Hi，”Natasha回道，看起来几乎像是害羞。这表情Maria还真是不习惯看到，她微一勾唇，暗自思索着为什么那个飞眼会让Natasha这么尴尬。

“那个，那人是谁啊？”Maria疑问道，她的好奇心终于战胜了自制力。

“她吗？”Natasha反手指着台阶上面。“噢，她只是我邻居，Ana。”

“邻居？”

“是的。”Natasha双手揣进夹克的兜里歪歪脑袋，对上了Maria的眼睛并且带着严肃的表情。“记得你说你不想我把你排除在外吗？”

Maria点头，疑惑的打量着她。

“那个，我好好思考了一下，我想让你进来，字面意思。”Natasha因为那个俗气的文字游戏做了个鬼脸，然后继续道。“我的公寓就在楼上。你想进屋坐坐吗？”

不管Maria做了怎样的心理建设，她显然没对这个可能做好准备。她眨眨眼，被惊吓到了，结结巴巴的说道。“我…好啊。是的，我想进屋看看呢。”在看到Natasha整个就亮起来的笑容面前她也情不自禁的微笑了。

“好极了，跟上我。”明显的放松下来了，Natasha开始向楼梯上的大门走去，招手示意Maria跟上。就在她掏钥匙开门的时候，一只小黑猫突然冒了出来，整只猫就缠着Natasha的脚踝，用那双黄眼睛可怜兮兮的望着她。Maria惊讶的看着Natasha无奈的翻了个白眼把门推开。“当然，你也可以来。”

那猫就箭一般的冲进了大门，蹿上了第一层台阶的顶部，回头很没耐心的望着她们。

“那又是谁？”Maria带着笑意问道。

“那是我…一只猫。”Natasha招手让她快点，跟在身后锁上了大门。

“我看出来了，”Maria大笑道，“她是你的猫吗？”

“不是。”Natasha坚持着，跟在那只猫后面。“我就闲着没事喂喂她而已。”

就这时那猫貌似看出了Natasha在吹牛，一爪子就半直立的扑在了Natasha的膝盖上，等着她开了自己的房门。而Natasha就那么自动的弯下腰挠了挠她的耳朵后面的那块软软的皮毛，而Maria就那么挑眉望着面前的两个生物。

“好了啦，我认栽，她基本上算是我的猫。”Natasha自嘲的承认到。她直起身打开了房门，而那只猫一马当先冲了进去，Maria在后面默默跟着走进了公寓。“我叫她Liho。”

“很高兴认识你，Liho。”Maria对喵星人说着。但是Liho就那么无视了她。带着笑意，Natasha把鞋子蹬下来放在门边，Maria也跟着照做了。

穿着袜子站在Natasha家的客厅感觉真是感觉好不真实。有那么一会，Maria就让自己的视线在那乱转了转，记下了能观察到的细节。这公寓看着真不错，但是感觉真不像Natasha Romanoff会住的地方。但是，这也许就是目的啊。这客厅很宽敞而且家具安排的错落有致很适合居住。从沙发上的抱枕到墙上挂着的艺术品都是精心安排过的明艳而又不艳俗。除了几个小细节--一个几乎没水了的水杯摆在桌角，一件搭在椅子扶手的夹克，茶几上的一堆垃圾邮件--这屋子简直像是从家装杂志上摘下来的。家里没有主人照片，展示架上的书和其他东西都是很明显摆在那装样子的，并不是个人收藏。活在这里的生活一定是极其孤独的，这里看上去像是安全屋而不是家。

Natasha无所谓的耸耸肩，就像是读懂了Maria的想法一样。“按理来说我该领着你参观一下的，但是这还真没什么好看的。”她朝那个略暗的走廊示意了一下。“卧室和卫生间在那边，厨房在这边。”Natasha边说着边让Maria跟上，同时随手打开了顺道的灯。

“地方不错。”Maria评价道，说着就像客厅里那样扫视这面前的厨房。这是一个，按纽约城标准来说，超大的厨房，但是就像客厅那样，看起来空荡荡的。只有一个咖啡杯，一只碗，一柄勺子和搭在水槽边的洗碗布昭示着这里是真的有人住的。

“谢谢。”Natasha无所谓的回答道，从橱柜里拿出了一只碗和一袋猫粮。“我不常住在这。你敢跳上我流理台试试！”

Maria在听到Natasha的这句话的时候，赶紧把注意力从水槽上的窗户的景色移开，回头看着眼前的人，想要确定她刚刚听到的后半句话确实是说给那只猫听的，而不是她自己。她轻笑出声，看着几乎是着急的原地蹦跶的Liho期待的抬头看着Natasha把她装满食物的碗放在地板上。她顺手摸了摸Liho的背毛，然后就让她自己解决面前的晚餐了。

“想喝酒吗？我这有红酒，但是你要是更喜欢啤酒的话冰箱里应该还有几瓶。”

“红酒就好，谢谢。”Maria微笑的看着Natasha踮脚从并没有很高的橱柜里拿出了两个红酒杯。她放在台上，指挥着Maria说。

“开瓶器在你身后的抽屉里。”

Maria很快找到了开瓶器并且递给了Natasha。在Natasha开瓶的时候，Maria发现了这个厨房里貌似有一件很违和的东西。在水槽旁边靠墙放着一个相框裱好的一个明信片大小的油画。上面画着两只海豚跃过一连串紫色的抽象的漩涡，在Maria脑中能和Natasha Romanoff联系起来的各种事物当中，这绝对是最后一样。

Natasha一定是注意到了她的奇异的表情，因为她把酒杯递给Maria之后拿起了那个画框，温暖的看着那个诡异的画笑着。“这东西真是奇葩对吧？很久以前Clint给我的新家礼物。这是…算是我们俩之间的玩笑。”

Maria走过去假装是从Natasha背后欣赏那幅油画。“没有，我觉得这幅画很漂亮。相当适合你。不知道为什么，我确定你内心里 **就是** 那条蓝绿色的海豚。”她调戏着，让自己的胳膊上挨了一拳。

Natasha大笑着把那副画放了回去。“来吧，我有东西想要给你看。”

捏着红酒杯，她领着Maria从客厅后面的小门走了出去。那门外有一个小阳台，地方小的只放得下一对精美的铁艺椅子，一张玻璃顶的小茶几，还有几个小花盆。那猫就那么跟着她们蹿入了阳台蹦上了Natasha坐着的椅子的扶手上，望着外面的城市景观。

“噢，哇哦~”Maria嘀咕道，再一次的一个字都说不出来。她靠着阳台围栏站在Liho旁边，听着Natasha开心的叹了口气，关注着夕阳和灯光勾勒出的天际线。“Natasha，这里很漂亮。”

Natasha同意的低哼了一声，在她身后靠在砖墙上。她一边喝着她的红酒，另一只手在挠着已经爬到她的腿上的那只猫的脖子。她看着看起来很满足，很独特生动的美，而Maria发现自己在情不自禁的望着她。再一次的，她意识到这是几乎没人见过的Natasha。她低头喝了一点酒，试图掩盖自己惊讶的表情，也许还有一个蠢毙了的痴汉笑。

如果Natasha注意到了的话，她完全没做出任何评价。“我觉得咱们可以有一个安静的夜晚：叫外卖，然后或许一起看点什么…你懂，重新来过？”她语气里有点致歉的意味，眼神里有点忐忑的神情，这让Maria的心软成了一滩浆糊。

“听上去不错。”Maria在杯沿上头微笑的看着她，“不过我投票支持咱们这次跳过一地鲜血，玻璃碴和肋骨瘀伤的那部分。”

Natasha微笑的举杯，“成交。”

“成交。”Maria轻轻和Natasha碰杯，听到那声明亮的脆响“叮”。她们都把酒干了，然后Maria深呼一口气，让自己尽量不要这么紧张。Natasha对她微笑着，而Maria这时又一次的意识到她又在痴汉盯。

“来吧，这次该我请你吃披萨了。”Natasha起身向屋内走去，而喵喵也跟着进去了。Natasha从外套里拎出了她的手机，然后伸手接过Maria的酒杯。“在等外卖的时候想再来点酒吗？”

Maria微笑把酒杯递过去。“好啊。”

在Natasha消失在厨房里一边添酒一边叫外卖的时候，Maria坐在沙发上试图用口技吸引Liho到离她更近的地方来。最开始，那位尊贵的喵主子无视了她，所以Maria加倍的努力弄出各种声音，同时还玩弄着手指吸引她的注意力。Liho最终还是谨慎的靠近了她，闻了闻Maria手指的味道，用胡子刷了刷她的关节，然后就用头在Maria的手心开始蹭，然后用头去撞她的小腿。Maria得意的笑着，开始伸手去挠她耳后和下巴。Liho很高兴有人顺她的毛，把脑袋就那么凑在Maria的手上，整只喵星人都翻过来了躺在地板上，暴露出她腹部下面的毛茸茸暖呼呼的毛。Maria对于猫咪的了解让她知道接下来会发生的事情，但是她还是决定这只小猫可以坑她一次。她的手指就那么轻轻挠了挠Liho腹部的毛，顿时电光火石，那只猫的爪子抓住了她的手，嘴咬了她的手指，后腿骑在了她的手腕上。

“Liho，不准这样！”Natasha吼道，把重新倒满的酒杯放在茶几上，然后坐在沙发的另一头。

Maria只是大笑着又挠了挠猫咪的下巴。“没事的，她只是在玩。”她把手指从Liho的嘴里抽出来，举起给Natasha检查。“看？连点擦伤都没有。”

Natasha挑眉看着Maria继续和喵星人玩这个蠢蠢的游戏，觉得Maria的反应很有趣。“我是不让她这么做的。不可以咬、抓、哼唧和乱舔。”

“你不太喜欢猫，huh？”

“我对猫这个物种还好。就是希望可以定下规矩。”

“为什么我对此一点都不觉得奇怪呢？”Maria嬉笑道。

Natasha笑着伸手顺了顺Liho背上的毛。效果是即刻的，那猫从Maria的手上爬起来，抻了抻筋，然后跳到了沙发上坐着的Natasha的腿上。她打着滚用脑袋拱着她的手，要她继续拍拍她帮她顺毛，而Natasha也没反对意见的执行了。Liho就这么安静下来开始打呼，相对于这只喵的娇小的体型来说，她的呼噜声真是令人吃惊的吵和低沉。而且她完全没有试图要咬或者舔Natasha的手。

Maria微笑着，宠溺的看着眼前的两个生物。“尽管你给她定这么严格的规矩，她还真是很喜欢你啊。”

Natasha笑得春光灿烂的看着腿上的打着呼的一摊毛。“嗯，看来她是喜欢我。”

她一只手持续的给Liho顺毛，Natasha的另一只手够到了电视的遥控器，把电视打了开来。不过她们俩谁也没那个心思去看电视。Liho则是很明显的很享受她们俩对于她的关注，她黄色的眼睛都眯起来了，响亮的呼噜着。不过尽管她已经基本上趴在Natasha的腿上睡着了，披萨送到的时候摁门铃的声音还是吵醒了她，她的耳朵一下子就支棱起来了，她的胡须也翘起来了。她跳下了地，带领着Natasha走到了大门，然后像一个影子一样的跟着她回到了沙发，整个路程她都充满希望的望着那个披萨盒。

Natasha把盒子随手放在她们眼前的茶几上。“你自便吧。”

Maria打开盒盖发现里面是…“蘑菇？你认真的吗？”

Natasha好得意，很糟糕的试图掩饰她有多得意，特别做作的拿起了一片披萨。故意挑眉看着Maria，慢悠悠的咬了一口。

“你一定要折磨我一下，是吧？你是控制不了自己的幼稚举动吗？”Maria轻笑着吐槽道，顺便自己也拿了一块来吃。

“你期待我不幼稚吗，Hill？我可是和Barton搭档的。而且你对于输了的反应也不想我想象的那么糟。我就是忍不住给你最后的会心一击。”

“别太得意了。你还没猜到我的谎言是哪一个呢。”Maria提醒了她一下。

Natasha还是没有被影响到。“有点耐心。我很快就会知道的。Liho…”她最后一个词用的十足的威胁语气，因为那只猫胆子大的向披萨伸出了一只爪子。她回头好好的观察了一下Natasha的表情，然后不情愿的慢慢的收了回来，但是她的眼睛依旧是紧紧的盯着那个香气扑鼻的盒子，她的尾巴在身后甩来甩去。每隔一会，Liho就会试图站起来去够那个盒子，但是每次Natasha警告的“呲”一声的时候她就会再次趴下。最后，当Maria和Natasha吃饱了的时候，Natasha把盒子盖上，但是那只猫还是紧紧的盯着它。

“她就是不肯放弃是吧？”Maria大笑着吐槽道，“你们俩真是天生一对。”

“她是一只固执的小畜生，我必须得承认。”Natasha赞同道，顺便有爱的挠了挠Liho耳朵后面的毛。“不过，我该把剩下的披萨放起来的。”

“我来吧。”Maria坚持着，在Natasha能够到盒子之前，她先拿起了披萨盒站了起来。

“你应该可以直接把整个盒子放进冰箱里。”Liho开始跟在Maria（和披萨）身后走向了厨房，但是Natasha马上就在她走远之前把那只猫抓住放在了自己腿上。“你不能去，小混蛋。你这只吃披萨的猫！”

Natasha没有开玩笑：这冰箱里除了几块污渍之外简直和新买的一样，披萨盒就完整的贴着冰箱的大小放进了最下面的一层。她的第一反应是有点担心，但是如果Natasha说她不常待在这儿是事实的话，那大概就没什么可担心的了。「或许吧。」Maria轻轻的把冰箱门关上，赶紧回到了她之前在沙发上的位置。

终于这一次，Maria转头的时候抓到了Natasha用那种神秘的表情盯着她。Maria挑眉疑问道：“怎么了？”

Natasha不自在的把一缕头发别在耳后。“你觉得咱们必须得完完全全的重头来过吗？”她问道，她脸上现在的表情是Maria见过的最踌躇最不确定的一次。

起初，Maria就只能惊讶的眨着眼，但是她很快的把Natasha的不确定当成了胆大的理由。“当然不是啦。”她把自己移向Natasha，然后向后倒去，脑袋靠在自己之前靠着的扶手上。“过来吧。”

Natasha连迟疑都没有一下，迅速的弥合了她们之间的距离。让Maria惊讶的是，她把自己窝在Maria的身上，然后把脑袋放在她的胸口。Maria顿时就浑身僵硬，突然就不知道自己的手该放哪了。

“太突然了？”Natasha轻柔的问道。

Maria摇了摇头，强迫自己放松下来。“不是，这挺好的。很舒服。”

“是很舒服。”Natasha同意道，听起来她似乎也很意外。

Maria环抱住Natasha，手放在她的背后。等到Natasha的注意力转回电视的时候，她也开始放松下来了。不知道为什么，她们就觉得这样好像让自己完整了，Natasha的体重让她觉得安定下来了，她的脑袋就靠着Maria的下巴。她们的距离近的让Maria可以闻到Natasha的味道，像是清新的空气、温暖的肌肤、一丝高定香水的味道混合在一起，既有泥土的香气还略微有些甜味。这味道很熟悉。这是今天的整个下午包裹着Maria的味道，至少在她换掉她的西点T恤换成更适合约会的衣服之前，包裹着Maria的味道。

不过尽管Natasha的注意力完全集中在电视上，Maria则是集中在了Natasha在自己衬衫上无意识的乱画的手上，就在锁骨下方。这其实没什么大不了的，没有调情或是挑逗的意味，就只是稳定持续的手指的无意识运动而已，但是不知道为什么Maria就是因为这个原因全身都不对劲了。Maria逼迫自己闭上眼睛，用全部的意志力来控制自己的呼吸，然后Natasha开始玩起了她的衬衫上的扣子。这下完全没招了：Natasha的手指流畅的动作的触感让她像青春期的少年一样头脑发热。

Natasha毫不费力的解开了Maria衬衫最上面的扣子，然后拇指勾住了衬衣的领子，把它们稍微拉开一点。在她轻轻的吻上了眼前的脖颈的时候，Maria控制不住的倒抽了一口凉气。

“这才是我所希望的反应呢，”Natasha轻笑着说，说完就开始沿着Maria新暴露出来的锁骨一路亲吻了下去。“我都开始怀疑你是不是睡着了。”

“绝对没睡着。”Maria喘着粗气回答道。她的双手自动的扶上了Natasha的腰并且紧紧抱住，似乎那是她在狂风骤雨里的锚。

“很好。”Natasha的声音因为Maria的颈窝而听起来闷闷的。

她一路吻到了Maria的喉头直到她的下巴，她觉得自己的嘴唇因为和Maria的皮肤接触而变得越来越滚烫。最开始，Maria实在是太惊讶了根本什么都做不了只会本能的扶住了Natasha的胯骨。在Natasha的舌头渐渐地靠近了她的脉搏点的时候Maria整个人都僵直了，深吸了一大口气，Natasha高兴的轻哼着，慢慢的向上舔舐和亲吻到了Maria的耳后。

这时Natasha的牙齿轻咬上了她的耳垂，她无法控制深吸了一大口气，这种触感让她的心率突然就加倍了，让Maria突然就理智回笼。她不再像是傻了吧唧的青少年一样全身瘫痪在沙发上，她回头用嘴唇对上了Natasha的嘴。Natasha加深了这个吻，她跨坐在Maria的胯骨上，热切的张开嘴深吻上了Maria。而Maria倒是很怀念Natasha的体重压在自己身上的感觉，不过她很快就被自己嘴里多出来的那条滚烫的Natasha的舌头的感觉吸引了过去。

Natasha退开了一点来呼吸，同时她着急的解开了Maria衬衫上的全部的扣子。她用了最快的速度解开了它们，她的手指的精确度让Maria呼吸都困难了，身体向上迎向了她和Natasha之间那些细微的触碰。Natasha的手掌轻轻抚过了Maria的腹部，然后向上伸向了她的胸部和肩膀，随着她的双手的移动她一点一点的剥开了Maria身上剩下的那些布料。

缺失了Natasha的双唇的触感让Maria觉得有点焦虑，所以她起身主动的吻上了她。她的双臂搂住了她的腰，同时轻咬着Natasha的下唇。那些小小的哼唧声让她觉得一股电流顺着脊梁蹿了下去。Natasha伸手插进了Maria的头发，解开了她的盘发，她的指尖熟练精准的解下了她的好几个发卡，就像是那些扣子的待遇一样。Maria甩甩头把头发松开然后继续埋头亲上了Natasha的锁骨。Natasha深吸了一口气，然后向后退了一点，突然她开始剧烈的咳嗽了起来。

Maria抬头看向她，很担心的神情。“怎么了？”

“没事。”Natasha大笑着抹着嘴。“我觉得我吸进了你的头发。”

“抱歉！”Maria胡乱的把头发从自己脸上拨开，但是她的努力几乎没有什么效果。“我想剪头很久了。”

Natasha用两指夹住了一缕头发，用关节轻抚着Maria的脸颊。“如果你想的话我可以帮你啊。”

“什么？”Maria被吓的都咳嗽了，但是Natasha脸上的愈发灿烂的微笑让她停了下来。“你是认真的，对吧？”

“当然是认真的。”

Maria皱了皱鼻子。“我不确定，Natasha…”

“有什么大不了的？Clint的头发向来都是我剪的。”

Maria还是没被完全说服。“我是不会把这事放在简历上的。”

“你见过他梳完头的样子吗？挺好看的呢。我有时候还剪Steve的头发。特么的，我有的时候还剪我自己的头发呢。”Natasha似乎超级想说服Maria让自己剪她的头发。而让她高兴的是，似乎她的努力开始有效果了呢。

Maria大笑着。“看吧，要是我就用这句话开头。”

Natasha轻轻一拳打在她的胳膊上。“噢，拜托，Hill。你不信我吗？”她的语气很是轻松，但是Maria完全不怀疑Natasha对于这个问题是绝对认真的。

Natasha脸上的乞求的表情实在是太要命了，Maria完全抵抗不了，兴奋的表情慢慢的开始出现在了Natasha的脸上。“我…是的。当然，好吧，可以。管它呢。”

“真的吗？”Natasha的脸上表情顿时就亮起来了，几乎和她决定要玩“是真是假”的表情一样。

Maria情不自禁的对她微笑。“来吧。”

Natasha马上就站了起来。抓了一把墙边的木椅子递给Maria。“拿去厨房然后开灯。”她指挥道，“我马上回来。”Maria照着指示做了，然后看着Natasha跑向了卫生间。她立刻就回来了，拿着那个理发店的那种罩子和一个看起来很专业的装着理发用具的皮箱子。她把那些东西放在洗手台上，然后把椅子重新摆成背对窗户的位置。

Maria怀疑的看着她，而Natasha用一个恶作剧般的微笑回答了她的疑问。“我不想在完成之前让你看到。”

“好吧。”Maria的胃因为期待而紧张的缩成一团，但是Natasha眼中挑衅的神情让她不能反悔。她把自己就那么窝在椅子里长出了一口气，然后让Natasha把一个剪发用的罩衣仔细的挂在了自己的脖子上。

Natasha在Maria前后转了好久，时不时的用手指挠挠Maria的头发，比划着头发的长度和肩膀的轮廓、下颌的线条和胸口的弧度之间的关系。她指间夹着一缕发丝慢慢抻开，研究着头发的强度和发尾分岔的程度。Maria暗自希望她能面对镜子坐着，她真的好想看看在工作的状态下的Natasha的表情。就现在来说，她只能趁着Natasha转到她前面的时候偷偷瞄一眼，或者用眼角余光偷偷打量一下。她的眉间有一点点褶皱似乎很专注的样子，而且她还时不时的低声轻哼一下，有的是思索的语气，有的是得意的语调。Maria简直都能看见她眼底的那种开足马力的光芒。她仔细的观察着Natasha的计划，鬼知道内容是什么，慢慢形成完善，然后她站直挺直了臂膀，站到了她的视野之外。

Natasha轻轻的把手插入Maria发顶，贴着头皮从额前挠到后颈，用双手把头发聚在一起形成类似马尾的一把。她把头发用左手抓住，拿起了右手边的剪刀。

她紧紧的抓住了Maria的头发然后就那么问道，“你信我么？”

“信。”Maria有点迟疑的回答道，有点不明白Natasha为什么要这么问，猛然间感觉喉间像是有什么堵着一样。

“那，好吧。”Natasha张开剪刀，伴随着一阵金属摩擦的声音。

“等一下，我…！”Maria忽然就慌了，张嘴抗议道，但是还是晚了一秒。

那把剪刀就那么从Maria的马尾根部绞了下去。几声要命的咯吱声之后，Natasha把剪下来的一把头发丢到了Maria的腿上。

“Natasha，你他妈的知道自己在他妈的干什么吗？！”Maria扭头一副震惊的样子朝她叫道。看着Natasha的那个得意且毫无歉意的表情她觉得自己又要发火了。

“不带收回的，Hill。”

Maria紧咬牙关阻止自己继续喊出声。“我马上就要忍不住杀人了。”她从牙缝里挤出来了一句话。

Natasha忽略了那个生命威胁。“你说你信我的，不带把那句话收回的。”Maria刚张嘴想要抗议，但是Natasha打断了她，她的声音又尖利又清晰。“让我完成它。如果你讨厌这个新发型，我允许你在这个公寓里随便收拾我。”

Maria就那么用Natasha练习飞眼刀技能然后她深呼吸了几次，她的鼻翼扩张了起来。很奇妙的，Natasha放在肩上的稳稳的手似乎让她冷静下来了。

“承认吧，Hill。如果你只是像把头发修个几厘米还有重新理一下刘海的话，你八百年前就去沙龙之类的地方了。”

Maria盯着自己腿上的那一截马尾辫为自己的头发默哀。Natasha是对的，当然了，即使Maria在此之前完全没意识到。在做了最后一次深呼吸之后，她让腿上的那一堆头发缓缓落在地上，然后挑衅的抬起下巴，“完成它。”

“这才更像回事嘛。”Natasha鼓励的拍了拍她的肩膀然后再次拿起了她的剪刀。

她的动作快速而精准，她自信的拿着梳子和剪刀，技术娴熟的就像是她常用的武器那样。Maria的怒气很快消散了，被惊喜和仰慕替代。Natasha脸上的意志坚定且目标明确的表情真是尤其值得记住，不过Maria最终闭上了眼睛，试着不要想地上的头发变得越来越多了，围着椅子绕了一圈。Natasha的手指持续的在Maria的头发中穿梭，动作流畅的处理着那个状况，计算和评估着每一处细节直到最后，她后退一步，把Maria的刘海最后一次拨到一边，把剪刀放下，似乎对效果很满意。

“好了，我觉得应该可以了。”一个高兴的微笑从Natasha嘴角展开，说着她从Maria脖子上把罩衣解下来。

“我现在能看了吗？”Maria迟疑的问道，伸手想挠挠后脑。

Natasha把Maria的爪子拍开。“还不行。闭上眼睛。”

如果是在别的情景下，她会试图犯规，微微睁开一点眼睛来让自己对于所处的状况的程度有点控制。不过，今晚，Maria毫不抱怨的遵守规则。她既然已经信Natasha这么久了，这点路程她也还是可以接受的。Natasha牵着她的手领她穿过这间公寓到了Maria推测是卫生间的地方。

Natasha打开了灯然后俯在Maria耳边轻声说。“好了，你可以睁眼了。”

她的一部分意识期待着她会被自己倒影吓得倒退几步，躲开镜子里的自己，转身朝Natasha把刚刚想到的阴毒的话语都全部喊出来。

那些想法在Maria睁眼见到自己的镜像的那一秒就彻底消失了。

这头发很短，比自己看着Natasha剪完之后预计的还要短，但是却比长发好看太多了，衬她衬的就要违法了。她的脖颈看上去更修长，她的下颌和颧骨的线条也更凸显和强势。她的刘海长度也是完美的搭配着眉弓并且强调出她的湛蓝的眼睛。

Maria盯着她的镜像吃惊的张着嘴，转动脑袋试图观察这个发型各个角度的样子。即使她的双手的触感也在加强着她的视觉对于双侧和后脑的评估，但是她还是不太敢相信她的头发到底还剩下多少。她的双手从前额到后脑的理了过去，那种还盘着头发的幻觉和手上的触感让她觉得全身刺激的一个激灵。她真的是全神贯注在自己的镜子中的样子上，当Maria感到Natasha从后面伸手抱住自己的腰的时候被吓了一跳。

“所以怎么样？”Natasha的唇贴着Maria的耳朵低声呢喃着，“还想杀了我吗？”

“不。”Maria轻声道，“我很爱这个发型。”

Natasha的视线对上了镜子里的Maria，脸上出现了胜利的微笑。“看见了吧？我早告诉你了。”

“是的，你说过的。”Maria同意道，“我应该早点相信你的。”

因为这句话，Natasha把Maria抱的更紧了一点，脑袋轻轻往颈窝里钻了钻，低头亲了一下她的肩膀。这个吻很轻，几乎感觉不到但是它让Maria的皮肤隐隐的发烫，把她的注意力从镜子里拽了出来。在Natasha一次又一次的吻了上来的时候，她双手不自觉的撑住了面前的洗手台。她唇上的温度一次又一次的落在了自己的肩上和颈后，让Maria觉得自己都要站不住了。当Natasha开始把打底衣从腰带里扯出来然后把手从底下探进去用指尖轻轻挠着她的腹肌的时候，Maria连呼吸都不会了。她的双手在肚子上转了一圈之后开始向下探去，伸手抓住了Maria的腰带扣。

“哇哦，你这个小妖精…”Maria轻笑，听着有点喘不上气。

Natasha停下了自己的双手，“太过了？”

“完全没有。”Maria抓住了Natasha的手腕夹在了她的前面，用那个作杠杆用胯骨把她框在了洗手台和她之间。

Natasha笑着把双臂挂在了Maria的脖颈上。她的手指抓着Maria头上超短--哦，真是短的让人炸毛--的头发爬上了那个洗手台，同时拽着Maria弯下腰来狠狠吻住。今晚第二次，Maria的手指紧紧的扣入了Natasha的胯骨，并且吻了回去。Natasha双腿缠住了Maria的腰，把她靠的更近。她快速的从Maria的下巴一点一点的吻到了她的耳后。

“卧室？”

Maria热切的点着头，“抱紧。”

Natasha抱着她随着她略退了一步，把她从洗手台抱起来搂在怀里。Maria就短短的暂停了一会只够她用双手扶住她的屁股以适应Natasha的体重才能站稳，然后就抱着她走向卧室。

“真令人印象深刻。”Natasha挑着嘴角嘀咕道，这话混杂在一次又一次的用唇齿攻击着Maria的喉咙之间。

“谢谢。”

Maria抱着她跌跌撞撞的走到了床边，小心的不要压到那只猫，她在床头边打着呼噜。Liho朝她们困倦的不爽的瞪了她们一眼，然后从床上跳了下去消失在了客厅里。Natasha咯咯笑着伸手抓着Maria的打底衣的下摆，而Maria也急切的把那件衣服从头上丢了出去。

就在Maria重新把自己的体重压在她的双臂上的时候，Natasha的唇齿又一次的吻上了她的喉头。在Natasha发间的气味和喉头的触感的综合作用下，Maria的脑子都要烧掉了。她抓住了Natasha的长发，她感受着从Natasha的指尖散发出的热力在背部游荡。当Natasha的手伸向了胸罩搭扣的时候，Maria意外的阻止了她。

“等一下…”

Natasha的双手立刻停了下来，因欲望而漆黑的眼眸迷茫的望着她。

“如果咱们要这样的话，最好先定下规矩。有什么不能做的事是我该提前知道的吗？”

Natasha眨眨眼看着她，有点惊讶。“你知道吗，从来没有人问过我这个的…”她认真思考了一下，皱着眉头。“我不介意你碰我身上其他的疤痕，就尽量避开在这…”她的指尖在衣服外指了指右侧乳房下缘的位置，“…的那个。”

“我会的。还有别的吗？”

Natasha摇摇头。“再想不到了。你呢？”

“我不喜欢被压制住。”Maria想起那个画面颤抖了一下，“特别不喜欢被掐脖子。”

“记住了。”

“那就好。”Maria俯下身轻轻吻了她，指尖抚过她的面颊。“我觉得咱们剩下的问题可以遇到了再解决。”

“我同意。”Natasha点头，伸手再一次抚上了Maria背后的搭扣。“可以吗？”

Maria笑着说，“可以，请吧。”

Natasha迅速的解开了那个扣子。Maria把肩带从身上甩了下来，顺手把胸罩扔在地上，向后形成了那个类似长跪的姿势，双肩打直。她在很久之前就学会了不要对自己的身体太过尴尬，即使是赤裸的坐在令人敬畏的那位叫Natasha Romanoff的女人面前。即使是在她的眼神--其后跟着她的指尖--沿着她胸口的弧度轻轻拂过时候。当她的目光终于回到面部的时候，Maria自信的对上了Natasha的视线。

“你真是好美。”Natasha轻轻的唏嘘出声，随后就朝她的唇扑了上去。

Natasha的上衣的布料柔软的贴在Maria皮肤上，但是那并不是她们想要的。Maria的手试探性地伸向了衣服的下摆，而Natasha迫不及待的想帮她，只中断亲吻了必要的一段时间以便把衣服丢到地上。Maria的一手紧紧的抱住了Natasha的后腰，而另一只手沿着她的脊梁向上探去，在Natasha的胸罩搭扣上停了一会，给Natasha一个说“不”的机会。在得到首肯之后，Maria的手腕晃了一下就给解开了。

“手法不错，你在炫耀吗。”Natasha低笑。说完就轻咬着Maria的下唇，然后缓缓向后，直到Maria的下唇从自己的齿间溜走。

“这怎么能算是炫耀呢？”Maria把自己的体重压在Natasha身上，把她夹在了自己和床垫中间。她低头吻向了Natasha的咽喉，而拇指的指腹则是玩弄起了胸前的那两点嫣红。她先是温柔的逗弄着她们，然后略用力的揉捏，直到Natasha的指甲狠狠的抠进了Maria的肩膀而她的下身则是不自主的迎向了身上的重量。

从那时开始，Maria开始从Natasha的胸口一路吻到了她的肚子。她的指尖轻轻滑过她的胸腹，小心的避开了她的双乳下缘。让她意外的是，Natasha似乎因为这些触摸而哼唧扭动着，似乎是怕痒。用这个新发现“折磨”一下Natasha的想法有它自己的诱惑力，但是Maria还是决定这次不要太冒险。她继续向下吻去，调戏的轻舔了一下Natasha的肚脐，然后一直吻到了裤腰的位置。

Maria停了下来，抬眼看向Natasha却发现她在很认真的看着自己。她挑眉示意，Natasha点点头，轻轻咬着自己的嘴唇。这牛仔裤的扣子倒是很容易解开，但是这裤子太紧了，在Natasha帮忙下她把它--和内裤一起--脱下来丢到了地上。Maria向后坐到自己腿上，眼睛扫过Natasha赤裸的身体。她真的美的不可思议--包括伤疤、淤青，她身上的一切。

向来如此，Natasha当然抓到了她在痴汉盯，得意的微笑着，不过她的瞳孔因为欲望而扩张而看起来漆黑，绿色的虹膜几乎消失了，让她看起来没有那么拽。“喜欢看到的吗？”

“当然喜欢。”

Maria轻啄着她的双膝内侧，让她因为意外而颤抖。她温暖的轻笑出声，然后在吻当中加入了轻咬和舔舐，一点一点的向上蠕动，开始侵蚀Natasha的大腿内侧。Maria在进行的同时眼睛一直保持着和Natasha的视线接触，几乎是在命令她不准移开视线。她没闭眼--当然没有了--即使是她因为期待而一直在自己身下哼唧着扭动。

当她终于进行到了Natasha的胯部的时候，Maria不知道自己怎么办到的，她还等了几秒来看Natasha的反应，之后她就控制不住的直奔主题。在终于尝到了那个“风水宝地”滋味的时候，她情不自禁的呻吟出声，天啊她期待这个期待了多久了，一阵酥麻沿着脊柱直冲头顶。

虽然她之前一直在各种哼唧，但是在被触碰到“小妹妹”的时候Natasha全身都冻住了一样静止不动了。她最开始的时候真的很难看懂，但是Maria有着很敏锐的观察力而且很用心的留意Natasha的反应。她没多久就发现了那个能让Natasha忍不住叹气的位置，让Natasha忘了呼吸的节奏和速度，让Natasha情不自禁的紧紧抓着她的头发的力度和角度。Maria靠着她控制不住呻吟出声，她甚至都不知道自己的头发还有足够的长度来让Natasha抓呢，但是 **哇** **噢** ，她是有多高兴自己的头发还够长。她暗自怀疑Natasha是不是故意把头发留成这么长的。

Natasha的胯部难耐的扭动让Maria的注意力重新集中在眼前的情景上。Natasha的手从Maria的头发中移开，盲目伸向Maria。Maria和Natasha十指相扣，紧紧的握住放在床上，而Natasha与此同时倒吸了一口凉气。她的后背不自主的向上拗然后…

“Maria， **f***** ！”

从Natasha唇间吐出的名字是Maria所有听过的声音中最让人心生幸福感的一种。她的心脏猛烈的跳动着，一次又一次的为Natasha带来一次又一次的肉欲的巅峰，然后渐渐的缓和下来，帮她慢慢适应高潮之后的愉悦感。直到Natasha开始不自觉的要试图避开她的时候，她才彻底的停了下来。

Maria重新躺回Natasha旁边的那块地方，伸手抱住了她。她以为Nat会需要一会儿休息一下喘口气，但是Natasha马上伸手抱住了Maria的脖子然后很饥渴的吻住了她，很明显她很享受Maria嘴唇的触感，在她的身上享受的磨蹭着。那声呻吟被压抑在Natasha的喉咙里，但是那已经足以让Maria腿间的小穴迅速开足马力为她的性驱动力提供燃料了，这种张力越来越强烈直到她在亲吻当中越来越急迫的大口喘气。

她接下来记得的事情就是，Natasha不知道 **做了什么** 让自己翻身平躺在床垫上，而身上压着那位著名的Natasha，已经开始和自己的裤子奋斗。Maria惊讶的看着身上的那位女人，她略微抬起了一点胯骨好方便Natasha把自己的裤子脱下来。

等到她全部的衣服都跑到地板上的时候，Natasha的双手开始在Maria的身上游走，沿着大腿向上爱抚着，沿着她的腹肌边缘画着它们的形状，抚上了她胸前的双峰，揉着顶峰的樱桃直到它们挺翘而敏感，让Maria开始不自觉的对任何形式接触都产生剧烈的反应。Natasha低头含住了一颗嫣红而Maria后背不自觉的向上挺起，深吸一大口气，随后急切低沉的呻吟出声。

没过多久Natasha的那条机灵的舌头就让Maria承受不住的颤抖着。Natasha把手伸向了她的双腿之间，但是她很让人崩溃的保持着静止。Maria开始担心Natasha是不是要这么调戏她一直到她受不了了开口求她为止，但是Natasha显然很幸运的现在没什么耐心。Maria甚至不确定到底有几根手指进入了自己，她只知道那就刚好是自己所需要的。一点一点的，Natasha把手掌也摁了上去，但是这真的 **不够** 啊。

“天啊，Nat，就…”Maria紧咬着牙关喘着粗气说。

突然之间，Natasha的牙齿咬住了Maria的乳头，而她就不受控的尖叫出声，身体不听话的挺起，一阵一阵的颤抖直到她握住了Natasha的手，给她了一点支持。随后在Maria意外的移动了一下自己的下身时，她的喉咙似乎不自觉的哼唧了一声，这让她顿时脸红不已，伸手捂住了自己的脸。Natasha似乎也觉得很意外，就那么笑了出来，那是一阵温暖而快乐的声音，之后--虽然她自己也很意外--Maria也笑了出来，瘫软在了床上，享受着这个温暖的情景。

Natasha也躺在了她旁边，脑袋枕在了Maria的肩膀上，而Maria也本能的伸手抱住了她。

“Wow~”

“Uh huh~”Natasha同意道，说完笑得更欢了。

那似乎持续了很久，她们俩就躺在那里大笑着，直到她们笑得没力气了为止。

等她们终于笑完喘匀了气息之后，Maria开始觉得冷，虽然怀里有人肉暖炉Natasha，但是还是有点发抖了。Natasha马上就注意到了。她把被她们压在身下的毛毯拖出来，盖在她们身上，不过还是四肢纠缠着的。

*** ***

“你会吹给我听吗？”Natasha悄声问道，而她的指尖又一次的无意识的在Maria胸口乱画圈圈。

Maria挣扎着想要集中注意力弄懂她们在说什么，但是她现在脑中一片空白。“什么？”

“那个…”Natasha邪恶的微笑着看着她，“我觉得我已经见到你全身的每一寸了，但是我没见到任何一点纹身的迹象。所以那是你的谎言。”

Maria被吓的瞪着眼盯着Natasha；在刚刚的这一晚的某一秒，她完全忘了有这么一回事。“我的天啊，Nat。”她大笑着说道，头疼的伸手捂住眼睛。“拜托你告诉我，求你了，你和我滚床单不只是为了这个蠢毙了的游戏而已。”

“我可没有那么低级好嘛。”

看到Natasha的那个一脸得意，充满胜利感的笑容很神奇的让自己如此彻底的输了这个比赛的失落感就在那个瞬间魔法一般的消失了。Maria不爽的皱了皱鼻子，但是她的愤怒全都是假装的。“好，行！你赢了。又一次。我可以吹给你听，但是有个条件。”

“什么条件？”

“和我一起去Pepper的又炫又酷的大派对？”

Natasha的得瑟劲儿突然就消失了。“和你一起？”

这可不是她自己脑子里期待的反应啊。Maria略担忧的点点头，她紧张的呼吸都有点不顺了。

“我不确定，Maria…”Natasha的拇指轻轻抚摸着Maria的面颊，这似乎应该是个安抚的举动，但是她还是觉得Natasha说的话挺伤的。“我能想一想吗？”

Maria更喜欢她马上答应说“好的”，那是自然，但是这至少不是一句当面丢到脸上的拒绝。 **耐心点，给她点时间来思考** **。** 她再次点了点头，这次她表现的更自信了。“当然了。我不想把你放在这么尴尬的境地的。”

这时的沉默完全没帮到Maria，她觉得都要说不出话来了。她做了几次深呼吸，不知道该怎么让她们之间的气氛轻松一点。也许她现在离开的话更好一点？可以在事情变得更糟之前先躲开再说啊。

“你想让我…”Maria默默收音然后随手指了一下门口。

“留下。”这次，Natasha完全没有任何的迟疑。她轻轻捧着Maria的脸颊，深情的对上了她的眼眸。“拜托？”

Maria连自己都不知道憋着的一口气，终于吐了出来，脸上出现了一个小小的微笑。“好的。”

Natasha的脸上出现了如释重负的笑容，她抬头吻了吻Maria。她脸上挂着得意的表情，Maria也就没有抵抗力的也迎了上去，她们之间所剩的最后一点紧张的气氛随着这次接吻而慢慢消散掉了。她们接吻一直吻到她们俩都要化成一滩水了，她们的四肢又一次的发软，轻柔而有爱的抚摸着彼此。

后来Natasha终于长叹一声把自己摔在了枕头上。她在Maria的怀里翻来翻去想找一个舒服的姿势，直到她靠在了Maria赤裸的胸口，Maria感到她们接触的地方有种热热的软软的感觉。就像她们之间的第一个周末一样，Natasha伸手握住了Maria的手臂搭在了自己的腰上，再一次的使她们之间的接触面积最大化。Maria紧紧的充满保护欲的抱着她，不过这次她完全没有迟疑的把自己的鼻子埋在了Natasha的头发里。Maria深吸了一口气，希望自己能永远记住这个味道，她的味道，她们俩在一起的味道。

从很久以来的第一次，Maria平静的没有任何烦恼的入睡了。


	7. Chapter 7

当Maria醒过来的时候天还是很早的，她一点一点的，听着交通的杂音传进室内伴随着的是照进窗户的第一缕晨曦。她眨眨眼试图让自己清醒过来，很快她就想起自己在哪了。

倒不是说她真的相信这件事。

很神奇的，Natasha还在自己旁边睡得香甜，四仰八叉的趴在床上，被子被踢的缠在腰上。看着这么小小的一个人睡姿占这么大地方的样子真是挺好笑的。很明显她是习惯于一个人睡的，但是不知道怎么搞的Maria似乎躺在旁边正合适。Natasha的胳膊搭在Maria的肋部，姿势很是舒服并且有着强烈的保护意味在，并且被窝中充满着那种融融的暖意。Natasha的呼吸很慢，几乎有种催眠的效果。轻轻的叹了口气，Maria伸了个懒腰，尽力的不要不小心弄醒她，试着要离Nat更近一点，得到更多的肌肤接触。她的手轻轻扶上Natasha的小臂，就在她要顺着曲线走向要爱抚上她面前的女人的肌肤的时候，一只猫突然从床边蹦了上来，把她吓了一大跳。

有那么一阵子她们俩都直接定在原地了，Liho狐疑的盯着Maria，就像是她发现Maria在Natasha的床上这件事很奇怪一样。而对于Maria，她觉得自己可能不小心占了人家喵星人的位置，但是很快Liho弓起身子开始呜呜的叫，明显她不介意和别人分享自己的地盘。在Maria愉悦的一只手挠着Liho的毛而另一只手揉着Natasha的头发时，一股温暖的感觉在心底扩散开来。她的动作很轻，刚刚够让Natasha感觉到而开始皱皱鼻子翻个身。她的眼睛迷迷糊糊的睁开，对着Maria睡意朦胧的微笑一下。

“早啊。”Natasha嘀咕着，把怀里的Maria抱得更紧了一点，然后把脑袋埋在了她的颈窝里低声抱怨了一句。“现在几点了？”

Maria低笑出声，抬头望向床头上的闹钟。“还没到七点。你想睡个回笼觉吗？”

“不用了，我已经醒了。”Natasha坚持道同时用胳膊肘把自己身子撑了起来，尽管她一直在用手揉眼的动作让她刚刚说的话的可信度降得很低。“我昨晚睡得很香。”

“我累着你了吗？”Maria轻轻的调戏了她一下。

Natasha就开始得瑟了，低头轻吻了她一下。“你两发两中的让我远离了各种噩梦。我也许会把你留在身边呢。”她的声音很是愉悦，但是她眼里的神情是极其认真的。

Maria到现在已经很了解她了，知道Natasha坦白自己心情很的情景罕见，不能不做出表示。但是这让她不知道要说什么合适，所以她决定干脆把她抱得紧紧地，充满保护欲的揽住Natasha的肩膀。Natasha也顺势靠在了Maria胸口，Maria的下巴轻轻顶着Natasha的头顶而Natasha的指尖轻轻的描摹Maria锁骨的模样。Maria的呼吸中满是她发间的香气，微微掺杂了一点昨夜性爱遗留的味道。

“我真的可以习惯这个的。”

她能感觉到Natasha贴着自己的胸口也是微笑着。“我也是。”

微微笑着，Maria又一次低头亲了亲眼前的女人的额头。Natasha自发的又一次的靠了过去，然后抬头又吻了回去，同时抬手抱住并且爱抚着Maria的脖颈。 **我也绝对能习惯每天早晨都这样一下呢** _ **，**_ Maria默默想着，即使是轻轻的和Natasha的嘴唇摩擦一下就能让她自己的心率飙升到不可思议的地步。而她的手就那么抚过自己的下巴，脖子和肩膀的触感也没对平稳自己心率有什么帮助。

就像是她能读懂自己的想法一样，Natasha向后退了一点，脸上挂着一丝得意的笑，用一只胳膊把自己撑了起来。“你一般周日早晨都干什么？”她轻声问道，还是略微有点呼吸不畅。

Maria耸耸肩，试图组织好自己的语言。“大概就是去跑跑步。可能洗洗衣服或者去买点杂货。”她自己吐槽自己听起来也太过无聊了。现在S.H.I.E.L.D.倒闭还没到一年啊，她的生活和之前当副局长的时候已经差了这么多了。

她一定没有很好的把那种伤感的表情掩藏起来，因为Natasha对她同情的小小的微笑了一下并且还伸手摸了摸她的面颊。“如果我想你今天一整天都窝在被窝里陪我的话，会很严重的打乱你的日程安排吗？”Natasha眼中的满是恶作剧的光芒，她连掩藏都没掩藏一下，稍微遮盖了一下她眼底的一点担忧。

一个微笑慢慢的出现在了Maria的嘴角。“你知道吗，我不记得我上一次这么干是什么时候的事了。”

“我也不记得了。”

“听起来棒呆了。”说着Maria伸手把Natasha鬓角边乱蓬蓬不听话的一缕头发别到她的耳后。

“太好了。”Natasha整个就亮起来了，说着又一次的靠过去要再亲亲Maria。而Maria也很高兴的靠过去也想亲Natasha，但是在她们因为这个吻而太过性奋之前，Natasha再一次的向后躲开了。“不过，先煮咖啡？”她问道，看起来有点害羞的样子。

Maria出乎意料的笑了出来。“咖啡因成瘾吗？”

“就一点儿…”Natasha嘀咕道，用手比划了一下，拇指和食指之间有一点几乎都看不到的间隙。“你在这等着，我马上回来。”她把自己从被单和Maria怀里爬出来，就停下来撸了一下Liho的毛，然后马上就跑去厨房了。

在她的脚步声渐渐消失在门外的时候，Maria把被单掀开一点伸了个懒腰。她仔细的扫描着眼前的屋子，记下所有眼前的--或者说几乎完全不存在的--细节，她前一晚实在是太过分心了什么都没注意到。就像是这个公寓的其他部分一样，完全没有任何私人物品。除了地板上那堆脏衣服之外，没有任何迹象表示这里真的有人居住。这里的装饰和墙上的艺术品完全没展示出主人的审美趣味和性格。即使是毯子上连点花纹都没有，只有单色的勾边而已。

她不自主的抖了一下，Maria转头专心撸猫，挠挠她的耳朵和下巴，试图抑制她跳下床跟着Natasha去厨房的念头。她只走了一小会儿而已。Maria已经听见了咖啡机运行的声音，意味着她马上就会回来的。

“我这个状态实在是凄惨的有点可悲，不是吗？”Maria问Liho道，当她发现那只喵星人只是慢悠悠的瞪着她的时候她笑出了声。就像是她在回答她的问题一样，Liho爬了起来，伸了伸肢体，然后一爪子拍在Maria的肚子上。“不要，小喵喵，别…嗷！”对于这么小的一只猫来说，她的爪子还是很有力的，她从Maria身上爬下床的时候狠狠的踩到了她的小腹。Liho轻巧的从床上跳下去走到走廊去了，也许是去缠着Natasha，直到她喂它为止。

Maria几乎是立刻的从床上爬了起来，然后从地上捡起内衣内裤穿上，她实在是不习惯在Natasha家里赤裸的走来走去。虽然她本人是很想跟着那只喵星人去厨房找这个星球上她最爱的女人，但是她觉得现在还是去卫生间比较好。真是谢谢那只猫爪子，让Maria实在是很难继续忽略自己充盈的膀胱。

当她顺手打开卫生间的灯的时候，她差点没被洗手台上方的镜子里自己的影子吓得叫出声来。首先，她在昨晚的某一刻起忘掉了Natasha给自己剪了头发。其次，她的那个超短的发型因为一夜好眠而形成了非常好笑的鸡窝样。她打开了水龙头试图用手指+水来修理一下自己的鬼一样的发型。但是只好了一点点而已，就在她皱着眉头打量着镜子里的那个鬼发型的时候，她听到了Natasha回屋的声音，决定无所谓了，反正头发这么乱Natasha至少应该负一半的责任。Maria迅速的解决掉让自己来卫生间的问题，之后她赶紧回到了卧室，并且尽最大努力不要太过纠结自己头上的“鸡窝”。

如果Natasha注意到了的话，她什么都没说。她递给Maria一个杯子，但是就在Maria要接过来的时候，她收了回去，刚刚好让Maria够不着，然后她微笑着说：“别这么着急啊，Hill。我家对于衣着服饰的规矩是很严格的。”之后她就意有所指的打量着Maria身上的背心。

Maria用她自己所能做出的最抓马的方式翻了一个白眼，随后毫无抱怨并且干脆利索的脱掉了身上的衣服。“现在好点了吗？”

“好多了。”Natasha说道，把咖啡杯推过去作为她的奖赏。

“靠过来点。”Maria提议道，希望Natasha上床和自己坐在一起。她小口的喝着咖啡，享受的闭上了眼睛。这咖啡正和自己的品味，浓浓的黑咖，就像是她们第一次一起窝在床上喝咖啡一样。“你记得呢。”她嘀咕道，有爱的轻轻撞了Natasha一下。

“我当然记得。”她吐槽道，语气有点不安，但是很快就放松下来了。“我经常会想起那个周末的事。”

她语气里的那种未经掩饰的真诚让Maria很是意外。没错，在过去几周她自己也经常想起那个周末，但是她从来不觉得Natasha会当着自己的面这么直白的承认。瞬间失去了自己的词汇量，Maria就只是再喝一口咖啡，给Natasha一点时间来收拾思路，看她还想不想接着往下说。

过了一会儿，她终于不再假装研究咖啡而抬头看向Maria。“你真的照顾我照顾的很好。你的职业形象是很高冷理性的，但是直到那天我才发现你还可以那么细心体贴。至少，你对我真的很细心体贴。”说到这的时候，Maria已经不知道自己脸上挂着的是什么表情，但是不管怎样Natasha对她很nice的微笑着。“别担心，我不会告诉别人的。”Natasha调戏她道。

“我觉得就算你说了也没有人会信的。”Maria微笑着调戏回去。她都感觉到自己的脸颊和脖颈都烧红了，然而她还是无视了这一点，抬手揽着Natasha的肩膀把她抱进怀里。

“也许吧。”Natasha轻笑着同意道。她的肩膀靠在Maria的胸口上，之后她俩就只是安静的坐在那里，轻嘬着咖啡和享受彼此的陪伴。

等到Natasha的咖啡喝光了之后，她把杯子放在一边然后双手握住Maria搭在自己肩膀上的手。她根本没意识到自己在干嘛，她玩Maria的手指，揉捏她的掌心，动作很轻柔但是明显神志不知道跑到哪里去了。她的动作显得很私密，像是情人间的缱绻，而这吸引了Maria全部的注意力。她把下巴磕在Natasha的肩膀上，低头看着她们交叠在一起的指头，试图记住眼前的景象。

突然间Natasha的动作就那么停止了，她的声音打破了室内的静谧。“那个，关于Pepper办那个盛大的趴体，很抱歉我昨晚表现的那么戒备。我是真的很想和你一起去的…”

Maria的微笑就那么消失了。“但是？”她担忧的疑问道。

Natasha深吸了一口气，转身直视着Maria，然而她们的手并没有放开。“你觉得这是个好主意吗？还记得小报记者拍到你和Rogers在一起的照片吗，所有人都在那几周里以为你们俩在约会的那个？那事情还是闹得挺难看的…”

“‘难看’这词真是低估了那个情况。”Maria反驳道，随着那段记忆的复苏她觉得自己的头皮都在发麻。那照片真的很无害的--就只是几个狗仔拍到了他们在某一栋建筑门口友好的用眼神打了个招呼而已--但是显然那已经可以让网络上的大部分人以为他们之间有些什么卑鄙的韵事了。这事对于队长的影响倒是不大，但是在那几周里几乎所有直男癌、种族歧视和3K党都用各种恶心的语言攻击Maria，说她在为Hydra不惜出卖色相试图摧毁美国的自由民主，或者什么其他同样恶心指控。

Natasha轻轻的捏了一下Maria的手，试图集中自己的注意力然后她继续说道：“那真的被传的很难听，而且人民 **热爱** 美国队长呢。你能想象人们知道前任S.H.I.E.L.D.副局长和Black Widow约会的话他们会说什么吗？我不想我的坏名声影响你。”

Maria长叹了一口气然后把Natasha抱在怀里。“我这辈子已经处理足够多的诽谤和语言攻击了。我并不打算让这些话从现在开始影响我。”她勾唇笑着，把她抱得稍微紧了一点，“但是如果你不想自己的私生活成为年度热搜的话，我能理解。你不是一定要和我一起去的，但是你能去吗，露个脸就行？如果你在那的话也许可以让我稍微能忍受一下，是不是作为我的女伴都没关系。”

“那是个趴体，Maria。那应该让你开心的。”

Maria皱了皱鼻子：“我知道，但是…”

“我觉得我还是可以去露个脸的。”Natasha轻笑着，而这让Maria稍微放松了一下，“我倒是有一件极有杀伤力的裙子。”

“‘有杀伤力’表达的是‘超级华丽’还是‘藏着各种武器’的意思？”Maria调戏道，得到的回应是打在自己的胳膊上的一个又干净又漂亮的勾拳。

“我才不会告诉你。”Natasha大笑着说道，“给你似是而非的否认权啊。”

“我猜这话倒是挺公平的。”Maria微笑着说，不过随后贴到自己的下巴上的Natasha让她不自主的倒抽一口凉气，很有效的终止了她们之间的对话。Natasha把Maria的手放倒了自己的胸脯上，然后听到Maria难耐的低吼时她得意的笑着：“当你说你想和我一起在床上待一天的时候，你没有在开玩笑，是吧？”

“开玩笑吗，完全没有。”

*** ***

在趴体的那晚上Maria待在自己在Stark Tower的办公室里，用尽所有借口试图不要上楼去。她在完全没必要的时候不停的梳头直到感觉梳的头皮充血了才把梳子放到一边。各种美发产品都往自己头发上招呼，比平时用的多多了，直到自己的每一根头发都被固定在各自所在的位置了为止。她对着镜子照来照去，不断的换着角度观察自己的影像，对于那个优雅而坚毅的样子她倒是很满意，对自己微笑了一下，奖励自己为此付出的努力。

她的妆容，也是艺术品级别的：干净利落的眼线，卷翘的睫毛，粉底专业而不易察觉的勾勒出面部轮廓的雕塑感，她一般可没那个耐心费那个事。她甚至还给自己涂了一点她自己还算喜欢的香水。她还是要让自己的鼻子稍微享受一下吧，除此之外所做的一切准备工作都是为了那些摄像头，至少要看上去好看啊。她皱着眉头看着自己在镜子里的样子。她看上去很帅，她自己也知道，但是她真的宁愿不要做这些麻烦的要死的事情。

哦，她是有多讨厌摄像头啊。

自从S.H.I.E.L.D.倒闭之后，感觉起来简直像是好几年，那些狗仔简直是在跟踪她，大概除了厕所和浴室，她去哪他们就到哪。她确实预计到了她去国会听证之后和她同意参加的媒体见面会上会见到黑压压的一片摄像头，但是她实在是习惯不了但凡出门身边就有闪光灯没完没了的在闪。如果她自己说了算的话，她是绝对不会出现在聚光灯下的，一小会也不要。但是Pepper也是专业的，即使不情愿，Maria也还是得同意，比起直接“消失”，像这样时不时的在媒体面前露个脸看上去确实没那么可疑。而且，她相信Pepper不会邀请那些断章取义歪曲事实的媒体记者的，他们是会写出最符合事实的并且对得起良心和道德的报道的人。但是，这还是不会让这个晚上好过一点的好吗。

和媒体打交道从来就是Maria最不喜欢的工作，就算在S.H.I.E.L.D.期间也是--仅次于政客--但是当初她最起码还可以藏在S.H.I.E.L.D.后面啊。不确定为什么，当她觉得有一个组织在她身后支持她的时候，特别是她觉得自己是在为大局着想的时候，那些讨厌的工作就看起来稍微轻松一点。 **典型的军人** _，_ Maria对自己是这么评价的，觉得这样的自己还挺有趣的。关于S.H.I.E.L.D.的一切--还有之前的军队--当中，她最怀念的竟然是那身制服。制服可以让所有事情都变的简单起来。

Fury曾经说过她把自己藏在制服后面，但是她觉得他说这话只是激将法而已，想刺激出自己的行动来。她才不会隐藏自己的真实面目--那样才不会让自己成为副局长--但是她给自己下的定义中，首先而首要的是，她是个战士，而她知道自己身着制服的目的，那可是迷彩，而发明迷彩就是为了伪装。

不过随着日子一天天过去，她越来越觉得自己的那一部分生活已经结束了。她现在没有那身迷彩服，只得展示出自己真正的色彩。积极的一面是，作为一名“自由职业者”她可以自己决定对于事件的看法并且表达出来。她可以自己决定要怎样面对公众，而这个念头又让她惊恐而又让她自由。而多亏了Natasha，她现在的形象戏剧化的改变了，从发型开始。而且现在没有理由不充分展示自己的优势了呢。

Maria从镜子前走开继续打扮自己，从门后的衣架上把用干洗袋包好的礼服取下来。是的，她确实可以穿她平常的那些衣服去的--但是这件海军蓝的衣服确实让她的身材曲线更好看了，而脚上的高跟也让她显得比平常更高了一点--所以她在最后一秒决定还是换衣服吧。如果她今晚不能身着军装礼服上去的话，那她就选仅次于制服的好了。

她快速的脱到只剩内衣，然后穿上了那条高定的裤子，决定先暂时不系上自己的裤腰。然后她仔细的穿好熨平的全新衬衣，仔仔细细的快速系好那一长串纽扣。然后，她快速的捋平肩膀和腰上的褶皱然后抻平前面的褶皱。等衬衣好好的塞进裤腰里，她拉好拉链，系好裤腰。她的腰带的皮革触感柔软的像是黄油一样，然后她又是仔细的系好。腰带刚刚好夹在胯骨上，裤子刚刚好的包裹着她的屁股曲线，并且恰好的展示出她的大长腿，随后Maria对自己的形象还是很满意的，对着镜子里的自己微笑了一下。

接下来是领带，快速的打好结然后专业而精准的向上收紧到脖根，Maria这下穿上了马甲，然后系上马甲的扣子，把领带掖在里面，欣赏着运动胸罩的好处，衣服外看不出勒的痕迹，但是还是让她的胸型变得更加挺翘了。很快的在镜子里打量了一下自己的样子，Maria向下拽了拽马甲的下缘，然后抹了抹身上的衣服。 **完美。**

她身上衬衣的布料随着自己在椅子边的动作而美丽的移动着。她靠在椅子上检查自己的鞋子的磨损状况，即使是她十分确定自己已经很好的打好鞋蜡并且擦亮了。很满意的，Maria把鞋子穿上然后系好鞋带，然后站直开始打量自己的裤子长度是否合适。稍微调整了一下裤腰让裤脚下垂到刚刚好的位置。这套装备，绝对值得为这身高定所花的每一分钱。

Maria随后伸手拿起了她的外套，在穿上之前她先把线头什么的掖进了袖子里。就在她系好外套的纽扣的时候，似乎是自动的把自己转变成了另一个样子，顿时气场就强大起来了：身体不自觉的就挺起来了，下巴抬高，肩膀周正。即使是她穿着平底鞋，因为身形的变化，她简直因为自信就要长高两英寸了。现在她开始清空混乱的思绪，冷静的把衬衣的袖扣拉出了自己的外套袖子，然后系好袖口，然后伸手拿起了桌子上的小盒子。

盒子里是一对儿银色的定制袖扣，作为今晚装扮的点睛之笔。这是一份告别礼物--介于护身符和道歉之间--是她的上司在她退役时送的，她已经保存它们好几年了，虽然她也很少有适合佩戴它们的场合。不过似乎今晚很合适。这对袖扣提醒她自己，这不是第一次突然之间自己的一切都失去了。这也不是第一次她得一点一点从头开始。

Maria恭敬的系好那对袖扣，然后再一次的面对着眼前的镜子。在最后的一点微调之后--重新别好散落的碎发，重新涂了自己不知道怎么晕染开的唇彩，再一次的检查了自己粉底在脖颈下方过渡的是否自然--她实在是找不出什么她可以修改或者调整的地方了。她又一次的挑剔的打量着镜子里的那个人，最后只得满意的点了点头。镜子里的那个人看起来还不错：自豪、强大，看起来做好了随时指挥一场战斗的准备。

最后深呼吸了一次，快速的瞄了一眼墙上的表，Maria觉得再拖延也没什么好处，还是赶紧上楼参加派对去吧。在她走出办公室的时候，她的脚步声就那么回荡在空荡荡的走廊上。在她等电梯到来和步入电梯之后短暂的升到楼顶的时间里，她摆出来她所能做出的，最好的，最禁欲的Hill指挥官的专利冰山脸，抬高了头颅，要在步入楼顶的那一刻做出她所能做出的最好的样子。


	8. Chapter 8

在Maria走出电梯的那一刻，满眼满耳朵都是一副嘈杂混乱的景象。 **「“小型记者见面会？”，你在搞笑吗。」** 她不爽的暗自想着，一边试图从那群精力旺盛满脑袋问题的记者/摄影师之间穿过去。不过说实话，这已经是她参加的所有有Stark参加的事件中记者最少的一次了，但是即使只有一台摄像机对她来说也是太多了好吗。

**“Hill小姐，你的新造型是从哪得到的灵感？”**

Maria紧咬牙关压抑怒气直接忽略掉了那个问问题的记者。天啊，她是多怀念她名字前面还有称谓的日子啊。Hill指挥官，Hill特工，随便什么都好，不要叫Hill **小姐** 好吗。

**“您穿的衣服是什么牌子的？”**

**“没有约会对象吗，Hill小姐？”**

这tm都是些什么鬼问题，是有多性别歧视啊，难道除了衣服造型和约会之外，就没有可以问的问题了吗。他们是肯定不会问Steve Rogers这些问题的。但是现在，她什么都做不了，只能咬着牙等闪光灯停下来再说。

不幸中的万幸，她越过层层人海让Pepper注意到了自己，然后就往她的方向走去。Pepper看着她走近，挑眉疑惑的看着她，显然是注意到了她是自己一个人来的。Maria无所谓的耸耸肩，然后轻轻摇了摇头算是回答了她的疑问。显然Pepper不高兴的扁了扁嘴，几乎让Maria笑出来了，即使是在各种镜头前面也差点没忍住。她们之间这种非言语交流技巧的理解度这么高，她们绝对可以成为一组非常成功的外勤小队的【我会告诉你们我有多期待搜救者和Hill一起出任务吗】。

等她们之间的距离缩短到了可以正式打招呼的时候，她们呈现的状态是职业女性的职场礼仪的标准示范。Pepper礼貌的握手，然后是当着众多镜头，社交礼仪的专业面颊亲。

“Maria，见到你很高兴。谢谢你腾出空来参加。”Pepper脸上愉快的微笑和和蔼的语气对于这种场合简直修炼到完美，并且也让Maria更容易呈现出相似的状态。

“我怎么可以错过呢。”这些都是废话，当然了，但是她本来就知道会是这个样子。她以后会有机会私下里和Pepper好好聊天的。但是现在，她必须得集中精神度过这个难关再说。

Tony紧随其后，穿着全套晚礼服使他看上去不那么像混蛋了。他浮夸的和她握手，“嘿，butch【有“女同的蔑称”的意思，但是程度很轻，非侮辱性用法中指代看起来比较男性化的女人】。发型不错。”

她在手上使了点力气，在看到Tony因此畏缩了一下的时候还是内心很得意的。然后她回应道，她的声音简直轻柔的吓人，以至于除了Tony以外的人只能听到她的语调而听不到她的话。“谢谢。再叫我‘Butch’，我就把你卸了成零件，再把掉下来的零件递给你。”她警告道，“而且我知道你有多讨厌别人给你递东西。”

“别理这个混蛋，Maria。你看起来很帅。”Rhodey说道，不知道从哪里突然出现在了自己旁边。

她接过了他递过来的那杯香槟，看着他微笑的样子，说道：“谢谢，Rhodey。你打扮起来也很帅。”

他听了之后很是高兴，就在他要接话的时候，电梯那边突然又是一阵骚动。

**“Rogers上尉 [1]，你对于S.H.I.E.L.D.在秘密重建的说法有什么评价吗？”**

**“队长，听说您刚从冰岛回来，是真的吗？您去那里干什么了？”**

**“Carter小姐，您的服装是什么牌子？”**

**“先生，您是美国队长的朋友吗？”**

Maria简直看不出来到底Steve、Sharon和Sam当中，谁被这群疯了一样的向他们提问题的记者们吓的最厉害。可怜的Steve和Sam僵硬的朝着镜头招手，脸上挂着假笑，是那种假的十分明显简直就是在宣告世界他在后悔十秒前从电梯里走出来，只是他们太礼貌了不好意思直说而已。Sharon则只是同情的瞥了他们俩一眼然后就拽着他们走进派对的人群中了。这场面看上去几乎是挺和平的，如果Maria不是刚刚从相同的状况下逃出来的话。

Rhodey轻轻推了推Maria的肘部，安静的示意她去厅里，以躲避不必要的媒体的镜头。她完全都没有犹豫的接受他的提议。她迅速的从那里逃开了，然后就躲在了这个宽敞的大厅离媒体记者们最远的一边去了。背景里的爵士乐听起来倒是很不错的，Maria现在才倒出精力来关注这件事，而且尽管现在还挺早的，现在已经有不少人在舞蹈区了。而且在自己开始在大厦里工作一个月之后她对其中的几个人还挺熟悉的呢。她必须得向Pepper承认：那个女人确实知道怎么办一个高大上的派对呢。

Maria小口的喝着自己的香槟，然后扫视着这个屋子试图找一个不令人生疑而且能让自己置身事外的观察人群的地方。只用了几秒钟她就看到了Bruce Banner在旁边，正在做着一样的事。

他也尴尬的朝她笑了笑，然后在看到她走过来的时候他就开始很紧张的各种折腾自己的衣服袖子。“你看起来就像我一样高兴来参加派对啊。”

“你可以再说一遍呢，我向Pepper保证过我会来露个脸的。”

“我向Tony保证了一样的事情。”Bruce笑着说，然后暗示性的歪了歪脑袋，“但是我可没保证说不会在一个小时之后消失啊。住在这栋楼里还是有好处的。”

Maria皱皱鼻子。“噢，我是多羡慕你啊。我可能得在这待一整晚呢。”

“而我是有多羡慕Thor啊：他根本就不用来呢，说是要履行Asgard的王子义务什么的。”

“不过我敢打赌说Thor很失望他自己错过了呢。”Maria嘀咕着说道，“他很爱这种场合的。美味的食物，无限量的酒，还有不错的背景音乐…”

“是的，你的估计应该是对的。”Bruce同意道，“真是遗憾。能有一次不用死人就让所有成员都聚在一起的机会真的很难得呢，一次也好。”

“说道让大家都聚到一起…”Maria暗示性的朝Sharon歪了歪脑袋，看着她拽着Steve和Sam朝自己的方向走过来。

“Maria Hill，你穿西装的样子简直比Sam还帅！”Sharon兴奋的抱着她激动的打着招呼。

Sam也得意的理了理自己的西装领子然后得意的朝Maria笑着说：“而且我这身西装看起来已经很帅了呢。”

“谢谢你们啦。”Maria接受了Sharon的拥抱而Sam则是友善的拍了一下她后背，然后伸手和Steve握手。“嘿，Rogers。”

“你也好呀。”Steve微笑着和她握了握手。Maria不自觉的开始注意到他是有很重的黑眼圈看上去很累，即使他努力的让自己看起来是得体的样子。

“你最近怎么样？”她这话说的不完全是闲聊，但是她也做好了他把这当成闲聊的准备。

“我们到现在没什么进展。”他低声地倾诉道，认真的接下了这个开场。“不管我怎么做，我们总是晚了一步。这真是让人…沮丧。”他苦笑的样子还挺让人心酸的，只是嘴角扬了扬眼睛里完全没有一点笑意。

Maria的心一沉。“你会找到他的。”

他假装无所谓的耸耸肩，明显没真的相信这句话。“希望如此。”

“你会在城里待一阵子吗？咱们可以一起打打拳，叙叙旧啊。”他提议道。

“这主意不错。”这次，他的微笑看上去更真心了一点。

Maria朝他微笑，然后听着Sharon试图用激将法刺激他和Sam一起和Bruce在吧台喝点酒。有那么一阵子，她更愿意喝着自己的香槟，但是不想参加到他们之间的交流里去。

她保持着那样，直到Sharon兴奋的大笑着的尖叫再一次的吸引了自己的注意力。“Natasha？我没看见你进来呢！”

当然了，Natasha就那么突然的加入了他们的圈子，看起来完全不可疑，就像是她一直都在一样。她对所有人都展示着那个得意洋洋的、充满活力的笑容，那个笑容通常情况下能让Maria膝盖都发软。而今晚，听上去真的有点狗血，她的这个样子让Maria的呼吸都停下了。

 **极有杀伤力的裙子，还真是。** 这件黑色蕾丝的裙子超级美丽的包裹着她背部的曲线，每次Natasha转头甩开她的红发的时候，Maria还能瞄到之前扎在肩膀上的玻璃渣所留下来的疤痕。这身裙子下摆摆动的特别美味，随着她在人群间穿梭，对于每个人都非常热切的打招呼。她真的看起来发着光一样，而Maria绝对不是在这个屋子里唯一盯着她流口水的人。

不知道怎么办到的，Maria在Natasha走到她这之前成功的让自己的脑子重启了，不过她温暖的嘴唇擦过自己脸颊的触感真的没帮上忙。

“嘿，你在这。”Natasha在她的耳边嘀咕道，声音轻的只能让Maria听见，而且她的手指轻轻的划过了Maria手腕的嫩肉。

“嗨~”Maria轻声说着，尽着自己最大努力不要因为这个意外的亲密接触而像个初恋小女生一样脸红心跳。Natasha给她抛了一个很快的没人注意到的飞眼，然后转身朝房间对面的什么人招手，连节奏都没乱一下。

Maria跟着她的视线看过去，结果发现了Clint Barton和Kate Bishop慢慢的从人群里挤出来向他们的那个小圈子走过来。因为他们之间的距离她有点不太确定，但是看起来Clint外套的袖子上好像是有个子弹大小的洞。 **这人简直是个灾难。**

Clint用手语比划了什么给Natasha，而她则是微笑着翻了个白眼。

“他刚刚说什么了？”Maria提问道。

“我觉得他说的是Kate欺负他了，导致他必须带她作为自己的女伴带她来这个派对。最后一部分没看懂，说实话。我的美国标准手语没有那么好，而且我觉得他也是边比划边瞎猜。”她简短的比划了什么回去，然后Clint又回应了点什么。

“这个，我是绝对懂的。”Natasha大笑着，然后非常有表现力回答了他，她对他竖了中指。

Maria挑眉看着她。“我会想知道吗？”

“绝对不想。”Natasha更加激烈的表达了自己的看法，方法是在Clint一走进她的攻击距离她就狠狠的用力一拳打在他胳膊上。

“Nat…”Steve刚要开始对她说教，但是Barton及时的打断了他。

“没关系的，队长，是我活该。嘿，大家好啊。你们认识这位女士吗，她是鹰眼呢？”他调戏道，然后当Kate开始和各位打招呼的时候，向后退了一步给她让地方。她握了握各位的手，像他们介绍自己然后开始各种小闲聊，就像是她天生就准备好要参见各种正装晚会一样。而就Maria所知来说，她也许就是这样的。虽然她表现的很自信而且迷人，不过Kate很明显尽自己可能的让自己和Maria的距离越远越好。Maria很清楚的知道她是在想什么，想起当初Maria在L.A.抓她的那一次。她尽最大努力的让自己不要因为这些想法笑出来。看到自己能让一位这么自信、甚至自负的人紧张成这个样子，还真是让人有一种奇妙的满足感呢。

这是突然一阵媒体的骚动让大家都转头看向电梯入口方向。在那，被无数闪光灯晃和无数记者吼的地方，站着的正是Carol Danvers本人，面色红润而且非常自然而舒适的给各位摄影师摆各种造型让他们拍个痛快。不过很快--胳膊挂着笑得无比得瑟的Rhodey而身后跟着嘟着嘴的Tony Stark--她，也一样，走到了吧台，那个所有复仇者和同事朋友们待得那个角落。

“嘿，陌生人们。”她叫道，非常兴奋而高兴的样子。她的状态很有感染力，即使是像Tony这么自恋的人都不觉得和她平分聚光灯的焦点有什么问题。而Carol自发的开始一个一个的和各位打着招呼。

“上尉。”她朝Steve点点头，眼睛里闪着得意的笑。

他也笑了出来，点头示意。“上尉[2]。你现在不是应该飞翔在宇宙的另一头的某个不知名的星球上吗？”

“是啊，我在地球只有几天时间，然后我就该去和银河护卫队的那群熊孩子一起玩一会。时机刚刚好，不是吗？Pepper真的是个超棒的聚会组织者呢。”她大笑着说，挥手表示她不需要侍者递的香槟。

“她确实是最会办party的人了。”Tony突然插入了这段对话，表情傲娇的要命。

“嘿，复仇者们！”旁观的人群中有一个声音喊叫道，“这是你们在纽约之战之后第一次这么大型的聚会吗？我能拍一张你们的集体照吗？”

他们研究了一下他们要怎么站才既能把他们都挤进一张照片里又不会像高中毕业集体照一样。最终十一位复仇者把他们整合进了一个相机镜头能容纳下的空间里。不过问题出现了，一旦有一个相机对准了他们，他们的闪光灯就再也停不下来了。在不久之前他们可刚刚被这群人用相机话筒袭击过，这也太多曝光度了，Maria现在已经开始咬着牙忍着不适感，开始想办法逃跑了。

Steve，真是要谢谢他，很快就意识到了这个问题。他挖掘出了自己的40年代广播冒险剧的那种略微夸张的声音。“我们犯了一个很严重的战术错误，朋友。让我们在吸引更多注意力之前撤退吧。听我指挥…3，撤！”

就那么一下子，所有人都从那里跑掉了，大笑着从各个方向打乱了阵型。

Tony躲到了吧台区，随后Rhodey立刻伸了胳膊在Carol面前邀请她。“能请您跳支舞吗，上尉？”

“当然！”她脸上带着无比灿烂的微笑，伸手搭上了Rhodey的胳膊。

Sharon看着他们直接进了舞池，微笑着转头伸胳膊到Steve面前。“能请您跳支舞吗，上尉？”她得意的笑着，挑眉问道。Steve看着她，控制不住的笑了出来，伸手握住了她的手，搭在自己胳膊上，也走向了舞池。

Kate立刻拽着Clint跟上了他们的步伐，用命令的口气指挥着他的行动，“走快点，鹰眼。”

Natasha看着Clint不情愿的小表情，微笑着看着两位鹰眼。而这个声音让Maria觉得整个人都暖暖的，而这绝对不是香槟带给她的感觉。

“Nat？”Sam满是希望的看着她，伸手邀请她。

Natasha完全没有迟疑的接受了他的邀请，似乎没想起Maria就在旁边。“觉得你能跟上我吗，Wilson？”她调戏道，同时已经开始走向舞池了。

Maria看着他们就这么把自己丢在身后有点不爽，咬着牙阻止自己说出什么不合时宜的话来，弄得心里有点不舒服。她把杯子里剩的香槟一大口全部喝掉，试着不要让失望的表情出现在自己脸上。这感觉真是很蠢啊。她们都同意了，在这次聚会上她们之间要保持距离的。Maria知道的，在这次派对上，她们不会有太多时间待在一起的。

她只是不觉得自己会 **这么难受** 。

这时她意识到，没有去跳舞的就只剩下Bruce了。她转头看了他一眼，发现他试图尽最大可能的躲开自己的视线。他很明显不喜欢跳舞，他的运气真好，她也一点都不想跳。不爽了叹了口气，她走向了派对的酒吧。

她点的苏格兰威士忌真的是很贵的那种，部分原因是因为她知道Stark会支付今晚酒吧所产生的任何费用，但是主要还是因为她不想顺从那种想把自己灌醉的本能。她小口小口的慢慢喝着，试图让那威士忌的美味的灼烧感掩盖掉自己嘴里的苦涩。

Natasha不是作为她的女伴来的啊，她可以随便想找谁去跳舞就可以去找啊。Maria完全没有理由阻止她和她的好朋友之间聊天打趣啊。再说了，这些人同时也是Maria的朋友，至少是在这种工作条件之下她所能拥有的最接近朋友的一群人了。完全没有理由让她独自一人站在场边，像被抛弃的小狗狗一样眼巴巴的看着他们跳舞喝酒开趴体。他们都值得获得幸福，在他们都经历了这么艰难的一年之后，他们都值得和自己的同伴们一起享受生活，享受生活带来的一切美好。

但是尽管她都懂，她还是在这，独自一人气呼呼的喝闷酒。 **真是蠢毙了。**

“Maria？”

有人伸手轻轻碰了她的肘部，打断了她的思路，她被惊吓的眨眨眼才看清了突然出现在自己眼前的女人，她们之间的距离真是近的过分了。

“你好，Alyssa。你没穿实验室白大褂我差点没认出来你呢。”她很快的掩饰掉了自己的尴尬。

Alyssa朝她笑笑，双手不自觉的想要抹平裙子上并不存在的褶皱。“你好。你自己待在这里干嘛呀？他们告诉我在这种时候是应该要去跳舞的。”

Maria假意的接茬笑了一下。“但是没有舞伴就比较麻烦了。”她承认道。

“那，你运气不错。我也没有舞伴呢。”Alyssa笑着，伸手邀请Maria，“能和我跳支舞吗？”

Maria迟疑了一会，但是实在是想不出什么可以说出口的不去跳舞的理由，她一口把杯里剩下的威士忌喝掉然后重重的拍在吧台上。“好啊。”

Alyssa立刻就拉着她的手走向了舞池，不过等她们到舞池之后，她几乎是自动的让Maria领舞。用了她们一会才找到自己的节奏。Alyssa舞蹈的时候贴的很近，时不时的会蹭到她的怀里，不过Maria不确定她们的不协调的舞姿是来源于她们的不熟练还是酒精所带来的醉意。不过说真的，Maria也已经开始感觉到了酒精对自己的影响了。她决定把自己脸颊和脖颈上开始泛红的理由怪给酒精。Alyssa，即使喝的有点气都喘不匀的情况下也还是能笑得这么开心，也还是真的很厉害，对于不小心踩脚或者节奏跳错了也完全不纠结也不害羞。她们之间的尴尬的气氛也完全没有消散，但是最终Maria还是习惯到可以放松下来了。

“你今晚看起来美呆了。短发真的很适合你。你当时走进来的时候我真的差点没认出来你呢。”Alyssa对她真的是吐露心声。她假装不注意的朝她靠近了一点儿然后伸手给Maria理了理头发。

“谢谢你。”Maria敏感的感受到了Alyssa的手的温度，稳定而稍稍用力的搂在脖子后面，试图要让她对上自己的眼神。Maria尴尬的咽了口口水，而Alyssa的眼睛向下瞄着她的嘴唇一小会，终于才再次抬眼对上了Maria的眼神。

“有多的大的概率还想和我一起出去喝酒呢？”Alyssa疑问道，她的声音轻柔的简直都是像是在勾引她了好么。

Maria眨眨眼看着她，稍微有点被吓到了。她知道必须要回答这个问题，一定要 **说点什么** ，但是她突然在Alyssa身后看到Natasha和Sam的身影的那一秒就变得发不出声音来。他们俩在那跳的特别流畅，看起来真的特别配。Sam笑得嘴都咧到耳朵根了，而且Natasha也笑得灿烂至极，笑得仰天大笑。就在那一秒，Natasha在Sam的引导下完成了一次转身，Maria真的能发誓说她们之间的视线交叉了，就那一秒她敢发誓Natasha眼里原来的喜悦被类似慌乱的情绪替代了。

那瞬间马上就过去了，让Maria在那点心酸，不确定她心中的不适感是因为嫉妒感还是内疚感。她尽她最大可能来把这种负面感觉来摆脱掉，她非常不自在的看着Alyssa依旧在充满期待的望着望着自己，还在等着自己的回答。

Maria低头抱歉的看着她。“说实话，我现在算是在和某个人约会。”

“哦。”Alyssa抽了一口冷气，她的手就那么从Maria的头发中落了下来。“好吧。”

“我很抱歉…”Maria说着，但是Alyssa快速的打断了她。

“不用，不用道歉。我应该在有机会的时候接受你的邀请的。我猜我只是时机不好。”Alyssa坚持道，给了她一个不那么真心的微笑，满脸的尴尬的站着。“今晚愉快啦，Maria。享受这个派对吧。”

说完这话，她转身就跑了，留Maria在舞池中央傻站着超级尴尬。她能感觉到别人看向自己的那个眼神，被盯得都要烧出一个洞来了，但是当她自己扫视全场的时候，所有人都迅速的移开了自己的视线。

Maria就那么站在那儿，被惊着了，她的表情恢复了平时的那种“冰山脸”就像是自卫机制一样。一只手轻柔但是坚定的拉了拉她的胳膊让她恢复了神智，然后接下来她所知道的事情就是，Pepper拽着她离开舞池，然后把一杯刚倒上的威士忌放到她手里。

“我本来不觉得你这么早就需要有人把你从那救出来的。刚刚发生什么了？”

Maria觉得哪里有一种被羞辱了感觉 – 最近这感觉真是过分熟悉了--然后试图用酒来洗刷自己的羞耻感。“你想让我从哪开始说起呢？”她嘀咕道，根本没打算要向Pepper假装什么事也没有的样子，反正也会像平常一样被她看穿的，根本没必要嘛。

Pepper一脸我都懂的表情挑眉看她。“为什么不从你是为什么是和Alyssa而非Natasha跳舞开始呢？”

让Pepper给对话开头就是这个不好，她会从最致命的地方开始说起。Maria抬手揉了揉自己的鼻梁然后闭眼挣扎了一下。“Natasha不是我带来的伴儿。她不想一个不小心就被人登上娱乐小报。而显然Alyssa没有这种困扰。”尽管她尽了自己的最大努力，她说话的口气还是听起来苦涩的要死。她都能感觉到自己愤怒开始慢慢的在自己体内上升，就快淹到自己脖子了，自己的这个样子让她觉得超级尴尬，耳根子都发烫了。 **这特么的可真不是什么好迹象。**

“那她到底为什么又把你一个人留在舞池中间了呢？”

“因为她说想和我约会，而我拒绝了她。”Maria真是火大了。

Pepper的脸上一下子就柔和下来了，手轻轻的搭在Maria的胳膊上。“哇哦，Maria，真是太混乱了。抱歉啊。”

Maria因为这个回答而紧咬着牙关，但是Pepper没注意到。她反倒是因为Maria身后的景象头疼的翻了个大白眼，这时Maria转身回头看见Tony劈手抢了Clint的舞伴，现在正在和Kate跳舞。他带着Kate在舞池绕着圈跳舞，她紫色的舞裙在舞池中旋转飞舞着，身后留下了一个无比困惑和懵逼的Clint在原地发呆。

“说到混乱了…”Pepper叹了口气，然后朝Maria抱歉的皱着眉头看着她。

“去吧，”Maria挥挥手，“我会没事的。”

听了这话，Pepper转身走了过去，不知道她怎么做到看起来既生气的要疯掉了又非常冷静而克制的样子，即使是她愤怒的直线朝自己浪子一般的男朋友冲了过去。Maria在看到这个情景的时候几乎都要笑出来了，她是冲过去之间就直接拽了Clint的胳膊，直接就“强迫”他和自己跳舞，跟着Tony和Kate。至少现在看看Natasha和某人跳舞可以分散点注意力。

自此开始，Maria才意识到Sam不知道怎么做到了把Banner拉过来和自己跳舞，而Natasha似乎失踪了。

她最后一口喝掉了剩下的饮料，开始环视着这个屋子的四周。随着每过一分钟，她心中的那个结开始打得越来越让她煎熬，她慢慢开始直觉的意识到Natasha估计早就走了。她开始觉得好像是自己的错，即使是Maria确实是不太知道自己到底做错什么了。

窗外的雷开始慢慢打起来了，就在室内的背景杂音和台上的爵士音乐演奏之下刚刚能听到。派对中的人群一阵兴奋的欢呼，所有人都在嘀咕着“Thor”的名字。不过，在看到窗外的乌云汇聚开始有下雨的意思的时候，这种希望很快就消退了。渐渐的，这些聚会里的各类人群开始聚集到了大厅里来躲雨。

就在这时Maria看到了那一抹红发和黑蕾丝从窗外飘了过去。她就那么直接走了过去从门口偷偷瞄了一眼，她这下确定刚刚飘过去的确实是Natasha，她在外面靠着阳台栏杆，眺望着远处的城市灯光。

**淋着瓢泼大雨。**

Pepper考虑到了几乎所有的事情，似乎也理所当然的包括了今晚的天气预报，而Maria真是默默的感谢她在门口准备了雨伞，她拎起了一把放在门边的黑雨伞。她撑开雨伞走进了雨中，夜晚的凉风让自己在舞池里的烦躁慢慢冷静下来了。

“这正在下雨呢，Natasha。”

Natasha抬头扫了她一眼，然后耸耸肩就好像是刚刚才发现一样。

这次Maria感觉自己肚子都转筋了，她慢慢靠近了Natasha，刚刚把她收在了自己的雨伞之下。“你还好吗？”

“我就是需要点新鲜空气。”Natasha的声音很僵硬，完全听不出什么情绪。她也没有提供任何解释，没有交谈的主题，几乎没有感受到Maria出现在自己身边的迹象。她是遥远得无法触碰的Black Widow。

她们之间尴尬的沉默着，就像是有一道闪电把她们劈开了一样。随着一分一秒的过去，Maria的心就那么一点一点的沉了下去。她是真的不知道要怎么修补她们之间的隔阂和误会。现在站在身边的女人不是那个整个周日都和Maria一起窝在被窝里的那个人，而这种不同让Maria的脑袋里都乱成了一锅粥。

不对，她突然觉得，这不是真的。Natasha依旧还是Natasha，不管她是紧紧的抱着自己还是和自己保持一段超冷漠的距离，她依旧是她自己。就像是脑电波对接上了一样，这时Maria突然看到了Natasha锁骨上的小红痕。在Natasha专业级的给自己上了遮瑕霜之后，它几乎就看不到了，本来Maria也是不会看到的，如果她不记得周日她超级固执的在那里又舔又咬试图给Natasha的皮肤上留下点痕迹并且把Natasha逗得笑的停不下来。经过这一周那块痕迹应该已经消退了不少了，但是它绝对还在那里。

**要耐心，要直接。**

“Natasha，到底怎么了？”Maria又问了一次。

在她旁边，Natasha长叹了一口气。“她是谁？”

Maria真的不需要问她说的是谁。“她的名字是Alyssa，在研发中心工作。”

Natasha连动都没动一下，都没眨眼。只除了稍微皱了皱眉头，她整个一张石板脸，而这也许比Maria设想过的所有反应都要糟糕呢。

“我在几个月前约过她，但是她拒绝了。”Maria继续说，需要把这些事情都摊开来说清楚。

“哦。”

Maria眨眨眼看看她，终于把在自己脑子里乱哄哄嗡嗡叫的问题问了出来。“你是吃醋了吗？”

“没有。”Natasha假模假式的耸耸肩，但是她的话还是很尖利的。“我不是你带来的伴儿，你可以想和谁跳舞就和谁跳舞的。”

不同于自己最佳的判断，Maria继续说着。也许是很悲催的努力想要让Natasha给自己一个另外的反应，而且不管说成了什么样子，也比这样错乱的误会要好一点。“她刚刚问我是不是还想和她约会。”

“你要是想的话可以和她约会啊，又不是说咱们已经是固定且稳定的关系…”

“我拒绝了她。”

Natasha倒抽了一口冷气，终于抬头对上了Maria的视线。她张嘴想说什么，但是没说出来又闭上了，似乎很无措的样子。

Maria把手搭在了阳台的扶手上，手指微微的触碰到了Natasha的指尖。“我现在真的没什么和别人约会的兴趣。你呢？”

“没有。”Natasha的回答轻柔而认真。她迅速的眨了眨眼，就像是她被自己的回答吓到了一样。然后一丝微笑就那么出现在了她的嘴角上，伸手和Maria十指相扣。

“那，好吧。”Maria简直控制不住的朝她得意的笑。她把手里的雨伞调整了一个角度，把她们俩和其他参加派对的人隔开的同时还挡住了头上的暴雨，这时Natasha也完全没有迟疑的扑过去狠狠的亲了下去。

在既短暂又漫长的几秒钟之内，世界上唯一重要的就是Natasha嘴唇的味道和暴雨的气温和下雨的声音。这真好，她们之间没有距离的时候的感觉永远是这么好。Maria几乎都没注意到雨伞从手里滑下去了，雨滴打在她们身上，但是Natasha还是快速的接住了它然后恢复了它原先的在她们头上的位置。

Maria笑出了声，向后拉开距离让自己能对上Natasha的眼睛。“来让咱们再试一次吧：Natasha，你愿意和我一起去Pepper办的又酷又炫的大party吗？”

“我很愿意。”Natasha灿烂的笑着说。她快速的扫了一眼大厅的入口，然后转头看向了Maria，眼里带着恶作剧一般的光芒。“想跳舞吗？”

“你确定？那狗仔队怎么办？”Maria问道，表情超级惊讶。

Natasha歪着头瞄了一眼，双手偷偷摸摸的钻进了Maria的腰身上，把她拉到了自己怀里。“如果事情变得糟糕，你会自己抛下我跑掉吗？”她问道，尽管这个问题其实还是挺沉重的，但她的语调轻快的有点不可思议。

“不会。”Maria保证道，“不会，我哪都不会去的。”

“那，f***'em。至少这一次咱们上了第六页【《纽约邮报》的八卦专栏】的时候，他们又污又开车的暗示咱们俩在一起的言论是他们罕见的实话呢。”Natasha微笑着，眼里闪过一道流光。

“这也算是意义重大了吧，我猜…”Maria轻笑着，伸手邀请。

Natasha几乎算是把Maria拖出雨幕覆盖下的阳台的。Natasha的行动中有一丝忧虑的迹象，就像是她在尽全力逼迫自己不要对眼前的情景想太多，但是等到她们把雨伞放回伞架然后回到舞池的时候，她的迟疑似乎是完全的消失了。

Maria伸手要去揽Natasha腰等到同时Natasha也做出了同样的动作。她们那一瞬间真是很蠢的样子--完全不符Natasha人设的磕磕绊绊，Maria也大概同样是这种情况--但是她们最终还是找到了她们自己的节奏。

Natasha不顾形象的仰头大笑，她的红发可爱的披散在肩膀。“Maria Hill，为什么你习惯于领舞的事实完全没有让我意外呢？”

“Hmm…”Maria很自然的装着想这个问题的答案。“也许是因为我的个人魅力和天赋的领导范儿？或者就是因为我比你高？”她说着把胳膊搭在Natasha肩上来证实这个观点。

Natasha又一次的大笑出声，偷偷翻了个白眼。“好吧，大兵。今晚我解除你的指挥权。相信我吗？”

一次相机闪光灯的闪烁被Maria的余光捕捉到了，就在她想抬眼看向那个方向的时候，Natasha抬手勾住了她的下巴，让她把注意力专注在自己身上。

“忽略他们。”她轻声说道，顿时让Maria的唇齿发干。“把眼睛放我这儿。”

“好的。“Maria点头，看着眼前Natasha游刃有余的应对着她们之间的高度差而且领舞领的毫无压力一拍都没错过，想记住眼前Natasha样子。Maria用了一小会儿从带领模式转换到了跟随模式，但是等她自己放松下来让Natasha领舞之后，貌似要放松下来好像变得容易了点。

等她们俩慢慢找到了她们之间的节奏了之后，她似乎活动的行动方式变得方便了许多。她们的行动流畅的随着音乐节奏而舞动，Natasha的手、腰和眼吸引了Maria全部的注意力。她尽量的不让不安明显的表现出来，享受着从Natasha指尖和怀抱传来的温暖和馨香。一首又一首的歌曲就那么过去了，她们就那么拥抱、舞蹈和欢笑着度过了这一夜，直到她们都笑得喘不上气，脸上都放着光。

快乐的时光总是过得太快，乐队的演奏慢慢的慢了下来，他们要结束自己的演出了。歌手的演出很棒，她的声音华丽而婉转，她们之间的距离渐渐的越跳越近，最后她们俩的躯体都快缠在一起了，脸颊几乎都和Natasha贴在一起了，胳膊抱住了Maria的脖子。她的十指抓住了Maria的头发，很快，她温暖而甜蜜的唇贴上了Maria的，让她在酒醒之后又一次的晕乎乎的像是醉了一样。

她们身边的那群人用掌声打断了她们的拥吻，把她们吓分开了。Natasha在Maria怀里吓得整个就僵硬了，但是她很快就意识到了他们的欢呼是冲着乐队去的，而不是因为她们之间的举动。Maria害羞的偷笑着，然后Natasha也笑了，把脑袋埋在了Maria的脖子上。跨过整个大厅，Pepper隔空和Maria对上了眼神，朝她抛了个媚眼。Maria的耳朵都开始发烫了，但她还是抛了个媚眼回去，一个傻兮兮的微笑出现在了她的脸上。

这个乐队的大部分成员已经离开舞台了，只剩下了几个人在后面收拾各种剩下的装备。不管怎么说，她们俩定在原地，随着轻柔的背景音乐的节奏而摆动。

“今晚送我回家？”Natasha轻声问道。她随手摆弄着Maria的领带，试图让这个问题变得随意一点。

那种熟悉的暖流又回到了Maria体内。“好啊。”

她简直能感觉到Natasha在自己颈窝里的笑容。“提前预警：我大概会和你整个周末都窝在被窝里。”

“如果你不这么做的话我会很失望的。”Maria轻笑着说道。

Natasha踮起脚轻轻吻了上去。“那，It’s a date.”她笑着说道，然后又把脑袋放回了之前的位置。Maria抱着Natasha的腰，把她抱得离自己更近。如果可以的话，她希望可以这样直到永远。

渐渐的，人群开始消散了。Carol和Rhodey一有机会就立马一起消失了，然后Sharon、Sam和Steve不久以后就一起离开了。在他们出去的路上，Sharon和Sam用史上最不隐晦的方式给Natasha树了一个大拇指，而Steve对她们略微点头以示支持。Maria做了个鬼脸，看起来又搞笑又尴尬，但是Natasha完全没有尴尬的大笑着向他们挥手告别。Maria低头看着她，对于她的这种自信真是又惊讶又感动。

“嘿，很抱歉打断你们。”这个声音从身后传来。Natasha不太情愿的挣脱出来，和Maria回头看到了Clint和Kate在那看着她们。Clint微笑着说，来回打量着她们俩，但是他完全没有提起她们跳舞时靠的有多近。“我们要走啦。”

“我们要去点个披萨或是别的什么的。想一起吗？”Kate提议道。

Natasha扫了一眼Maria然后回答他们道：“也许下一次吧，Kate。我想在这多呆一会。替我向America【America "Miss America" Chavez】问好？”她说着眨了眨眼睛。

“你自己看着办吧。”Kate叹气，但是虽然语气很不爽，表情还是很高兴的。“你们俩，好好玩儿哈！咱们走吧，Hawkeye。”

“来了，Hawkeye。”Clint无奈的翻了个白眼。随后他就大步追上了Kate，他转头喊道，“Nat，你明天可以来我家的。咱们可以叫外卖然后连打18小时的超级玛丽啊。咱们真的 **很久** 没这么干过了。”

“这周不行呢，Barton。”Natasha得意的笑着，暗暗的用胯骨撞了一下Maria的屁股。

“我们有计划了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]：Captain在陆军/海陆/空军中对应的中文军衔是上尉，海军对应的是上校军衔，Steve Rogers显然是陆军出身，队长又不是正式军衔，翻译成Rogers队长很怪，所以在这我就翻译成上尉了。如果后面不带Rogers的话，上尉、队长就都没有问题了，而后面带America的话，美国队长是个成型的称呼。至少我觉得是这样，有问题再告诉我呀~
> 
> [2]：Carol Danvers在漫画里是从空军上尉变成“惊奇队长”的，所以和美队军衔平级，漫画里他俩见面经常“Army~”“Air Force！”，然后因为空军陆军作战理念不同而日常互怼…所以，我觉得他俩在这翻译成军衔比较合适，不过你们觉得他们互称“队长”比较有趣也可以啊。告诉我你们的意见呗…能从我打的符号里感受到他们之间的那个语气吗，Army是有点挑衅的意味，Air Force是有点不爽…

**Author's Note:**

> 好啦，童鞋们，这文终于结束啦。原作写它写了超过一年，貌似还是她刚刚涉足这个领域的时候。谢谢你们看文 点赞 留言 评论哦，还有耐心等更新的小伙伴都是小天使。XOXO~爱你们哦~~


End file.
